Euphoria, Furious Six
by valenelle
Summary: Dom nor anyone knows that Letty is alive and lives in Germany. It's a coincidence Han and Gisele checks into the same hotel as Monica and Hobbs. Action/Romance/Drama
1. Autobahn

**Euphoria**

**Action/Romance/Drama**

_A/N: When I found out that Letty died, I was like - and I quote: "Why can't she be alive somewhere else in the world? Like Germany, because they have autobahn!" And when I watched 'after credits' of Fast Five my friends stared at me like I was crazy. :) _

I know this concept has been up like a million times on this site, but I had this document written on my computer, so it may as well at least entertain _somebody_ then just being untouchable on my laptop. Hope you'll like it!

_Autobahn: motorway in Germany where you at some points can drive how fast you want._

_Ausfahrt: slip road. _

_These words just may come in handy :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (All hotels, roads, cities are real and have the correct distances/times I mention)_

This story isn't just all about Dotty-Dotty. I've tried to written it more like a sequel to Fast Five. But since Dom/Letty is one of my favorite pairings, I decided to focus more on them.

I can't write too much in the summery because I would spoil the whole story if I did.

_Summery: Mia and Brian live their happy life on an island in peace, when of all sudden a call from Han and Gisele makes them pack their stuff and leave. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Berlin, Germany**

The metropolis in Europe was never a quite city. Always filled with noises of living. As soon as the sun rose, the people woke up to drive off to their work even though some of them might had partied the whole night in a bar, with a beer in the right hand.

Although before the people would end their job for the day, enter the bar, drink and later on fall asleep to wake up once again – a heist was about to take place on a motorway, autobahn.

A bag was thrown into the front seat in one of the black Hondas. The black haired woman with fashionable attire leaned against the door while chewing her gum. Her brown eyes got stuck in a redhead's further away, slight skinnier then herself. They were around the same height but the redhead was paler and had green eyes. Another thing in common – both former runway models.

"Hey Diane!" the darker woman called out to the redhead who raised her eyebrows, causing her slopping eyelids to widen a bit. "You coming with us, junky?"

The green eyes travelled around the garage to make sure nobody had heard what the woman had called her, even if the veracity was that everybody already knew. The others stood gathered in a group with the Latina-Americana in the middle spot, gesturing them what to do later on.

"I don't have a function in this mission, _Italiana_," Diane emphasized the last part and leaned against the other side of the car door.

The Italian woman folded her arms and quirked an eyebrow. "What are they thinking? We need someone to shoot the driver, don't we?" she demanded.

Diane shrugged as the gathered team split to get into the cars with the natural orders getting shouted by their female hijacker-boss.

"Let's go and get the car!" she shouted and walked towards them. "Diane, you will stay here and note every single one of us as we return," she ordered the redhead.

"You got it, Leticia," Diane smirked and walked in her nightgown towards the door, back into the building. "Better to stay here and sleep a couple of hours then working 2.30 am in the morning," she threw over her shoulder.

A man carrying the bag filled with bombs made a stop on his way out when Diane passed, to leave a peck on her lips. "Sleep well, baby,"

She mumbled something for an answer before the door closed behind her.

Letty with a high placed ponytail and black slimmed leather pants with a matching sweater, took a look over the black cars behind hers to watch the rest of the team prepare.

Firstly when they held each a hand up in the cars, as to confirm they were ready; she jumped into the front seat next to the Italian woman who would drive the two of them.

* * *

><p>The black Hondas were driving along autobahn till they were right outside the capital of Germany. The Italian woman with Letty next to her drove to an ausfahrt, followed by a similar black Honda behind them.<p>

The Italian woman took a deep breath as they passed other cars in 170 km/h. Both of her hands with perfect manicured nails were firmly placed on the wheel.

"Jeez, don't be so tense. You're almost breaking the wheel," Letty stated after seeing her nervous companion in the corner of her eyes.

"I am not," the woman answered so clearly in denial, in a tryout of defending herself.

Letty rolled her eyes and sighed while resting the side of her head in her palm from where the elbow leaned against the car door. "Whatever you say, Lia,"

"By the way, you shouldn't wear jewelry while working," Lia said, referring to the bracelet hanging around Letty's wrist. "Someday that's going to be your death,"

"I prefer having it there so you better shut it," Letty snorted back at her companion, even if she knew she meant for her own good.

Suddenly the target was in sight. The truck was driving on the right side with all cars on the load, placed in lines on what looked like a giant shelf.

"Here we go," Letty announced and pressed down the button to make the window slide down.

"Good luck. I'll be drivin' next to ya when you need me," Lia smirked and pressed the accelerator down to the bottom.

"Gerry?" Letty had lifted her walkie-talkie over to her mouth-level and waited for his answer.

"Yeah?"

"You see the truck?"

"The one with the cars? – I do,"

Letty turned around in her seat to see the other car behind her. The wind blew her hair into her face even though she had it in a ponytail. Constantly, her hands had to remove it.

"Good. Let's get this over with," she told him in a confirmation that they were about to begin the hijacking.

Lia drove to its side while Letty crawled out of the window over to the roof. When Lia did a move with the car so it would be closer the truck, Letty took the opportunity to jump over between two cars on the load.

She stood up and grasped a chain around one of them to keep herself steady to not fall down on the road while watching the other Honda run up to the truck.

Gerry crawled out of the window and did the exact same movements as Letty had done moments ago. He crouched and then jumped over to the truck next to Letty. One of her hands flung around him to pull him away from the edge.

"So which is the car?" he shouted to not drown in the noises by the engines from the truck.

"We'll take the car next to the ramp and drive it down to the road!" Letty called out before she climbed over a car on her way to the back of the load, bumping up and down and hitting her head once or twice in the low roof above her where other cars where parked.

Gerry joined her and landed next to her on the other side of the car. "This one?" he asked and threw his backpack off his shoulder to open it. He fumbled up a bomb which he was about to place on the truck to blow it up after they had left it.

Letty grabbed her saw and began sawing the chain around the selected car.

"Okay, three minutes before it blows up," Gerry told her and helped her by grabbing another saw himself.

"Sure, this was the last one," she acknowledged as the chain was divided. She opened the car door to get in when suddenly her hand got stuck. She was thrown backwards with the chain in an abrupt movement and it took both of them completely off guard.

"Gerry!" she shouted in panic. She hung across the car with the chain tangled in her silver bracelet.

He hurried over to the other side, feverishly trying to untangle her wrist.

"I need to saw it!" he shouted and hurried back to the other side to bring the saw with him.

He began sawing, sweating and panicking in the cut chains as he realized it wasn't going the way it was supposed to.

* * *

><p>The giant man sitting behind the wheel, awaiting Gerry to jump back to the car; noticed Letty lying over the car and Gerry was bent behind it. Something was obviously wrong.<p>

"Lia!" he shouted in the walkie-talkie to the woman driving in front of him.

"Yeah, Dmitrij?"

"Something's wrong," he called out in his Russian accent. "It looks like Letty is stuck!"

"Then do something! You are the strong one!" she shouted into the item.

As if it was an order, Dmitrij drove up to the truck's side and put a stone on the pedal to adjust the pace. When it was the same as the truck's; he jumped over to the truck in the last moment before the Honda would smash into the truck, be thrown aside to flip several times.

"She is stuck Dmitrij!" Gerry called out panting by the hard work. Without hesitation, Dmitrij went over to his side, having hard to balance on the small piece of floor between the parked cars and the road below, since Letty was blocking the way over the car.

He grabbed the saw from Gerry's hands and began cutting the chain while Letty looked at them pleadingly, well aware if Dmitrij wouldn't fix it; she would be dead.

"There!" he shouted when it divided into two halves.

He helped Letty down from the car's roof to the edge of the floor where Lia drove next to. The roof of the car was gone and it had changed into a cabriolet to make it easier for them to jump back.

"Let's go!" he ordered Letty. She was just about to jump when she threw a glance over her shoulder, only to meet the sight of Gerry tangled in chains.

"Gerry is stuck!" she screamed and pushed passed Dmitrij who followed her over to Gerry.

The both of them bent down to grasp the saws once again when Gerry stopped them. "No!"

They looked up with horrified expressions.

"Don't! Thirty seconds left. There is no time! Go!"

Letty shook her head. "I'm not leaving you! This is my fault!" she screamed and picked up a chain to begin cutting.

"Go Letty! GO!" he shouted but she ignored him. "Dmitrij do something!" he shouted to the wiser larger man who in an instant picked up the struggling Letty.

"Let me go Dmitrij! We can't leave him!" she screamed as she looked into Gerry's eyes further away. Dmitrij however, lifted her up to help her jump back to the cabriolet. She landed in the backseat, and Lia was fast to notice she only had one passenger.

"Where's Dmitrij and Gerry? They took the car?" she asked. Letty didn't answer. She felt as if she was about to break as she swallowed the urge of crying. She sat up and watched Dmitrij drive down on the road with the stolen car, leaving Gerry behind on the load.

Even if Dmitrij had driven up to them and partly blocked the view of the truck; she could still see the flames and cloud of something that had gotten blown up.

"Gerald," Letty panted and crawled over to the front seat. She gasped in an attempt of calming down.

First then, Lia noticed something was wrong. Letty never cried, nor did she hyperventilate as she was doing for the moment. A few tears were on their way down her cheeks and she breathed soundly, panting as if she had run a marathon.

"Hey, what's up, chica?" Lia demanded, also beginning to panic.

"Gerry got stuck in the chains!" Letty gasped and then was on her way to turn around, forcing her tears back. Her jaw was clenched sternly, not wanting to let herself collapse.

Lia almost didn't hear her clearly. She had to think twice before she knew she had heard right.

"Oh my God…," she let out, completely in shock to notice the speed camera.

"Shit! Did that just take a photo?" she then shouted. She looked on the momentum meter to see the speed. "Fucking shit! I am not driving fast enough for it to miss nor am keeping the correct speed!"

Letty ignored Lia's statement and tilted her head backwards, hoping they would crash into another car. Sadness streamed inside as she thought about Gerald. _It was her fault_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**_Crowne Plaza Berlin City Centre _**

It had rained for the past days but it was nothing the two agents yet had experienced. Their arrival had been this morning and as soon as they had taken a step outside the airport, the female had muttered about the weather. Apparently, her shoes didn't cooperate with the rain. Her stilettos fitted better in an exclusive bar then walking on streets with stones.

Meanwhile Hobbs paid the driver, Fuentes got out of the car and strolled over to the hotel's stairs. The red carpet was partly moistened by the rain but the closer the hotel she walked, the drier it became.

After eventually standing below the protruding roof, she turned around and eyed Hobbs struggling with her two suitcases while he only had a backpack thrown over his shoulder.

He panted and eyed her with slight irritation when he dropped her suitcases on the ground. "Did you seriously have to bring your whole closet?" he snapped.

"What are you talking about?" she spat back. "Matter of factly, I picked out my favorite attires and…," her words died after watching him totally ignoring her and entering the hotel lobby. "Hey, Luke!" she called out after him, frustrated.

He stopped and swirled around on his heel, raindrops dripping down his bald head. "Is something wrong, Fuentes?" he inquired with sarcasm.

Monica placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "You're not carrying my bags?"

"No," he answered with a grin and turned back to walk inside the exclusive hotel lobby, leaving her outside cursing.

Further in the room was the check in/out-counter with a staff standing in a line, some of them talking in phones while others conversed with guests. The white floor glistened so clearly it was possible for Hobbs to reflect himself in it. A group with brown leather couches were placed in the middle of the lobby where two men with black suits and laptops where sitting.

There were three elevators and a broad stair with a red carpet in the middle that apparently lead to the second floor.

"Look at the crystal chandelier," the familiar female voice said impressed behind him.

Hobbs turned around and nodded. "I suppose this is what Europeans call luxury,"

"More like standard," Monica stated cockily.

Hobbs scowled at the short-tempered woman who passed him with her nose high in the air. He followed her to the front desk where a blonde young woman was standing behind.

"Willkommen im Crowne Plaza. Wie kann ich lhnen helfen?" she asked politely.

Monica quirked her eyebrow even though she had gotten used to the language already, it still took her off guard at some points.

She cleared her throat and looked at the woman. "Excuse me? Do you speak English?"

The woman opened her mouth and then nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Welcome to Crowne Plaza. How can I help you?" she asked in a German accent with a wide smile.

"We have reserved rooms," Monica replied.

"Your names, please," the receptionist said.

"Monica Fuentes and Luke Hobbs,"

The receptionist fingered on the keyboard to a computer with a smile. It was first when it dropped, Monica's mood also did for real, having the knowledge something was wrong.

"There has been a double booking. I am so sorry. Unfortunately the man who had reserved Mr Luke Hobbs room has already checked in. I am certainly sorry," she apologized to them.

"You got to be kidding me?" Monica burst out.

"Well, is there any other room I can take?" Hobbs spoke from Monica's side, deciding to participate in the soon debate.

"This is a very popular hotel and there are unfortunately no more available rooms," the receptionist informed them.

"_Look_," Monica muttered between clenched teeth but then calmed down as the realization hit her. She turned around to Hobbs with a smirk. "Since _I_ have a suite, I would suggest you to go out in the rain and search for another hotel – for your part. Then you can call me a cab and we meet up to discuss Ortiz. What do you say?"

Hobbs eyed narrowed at her exploring his limits. He returned a fake smile to both Fuentes and the receptionist. "We will share suite, thank you,"

* * *

><p>Out of the parked black Lexus, right outside the front door of Crowne Plaza had Gisele with Han opening her door. A butler from the hotel had quickly hurried over to their side, holding an umbrella over their heads.<p>

"Come on, m'lady," Han smiled at Gisele who was fast to plaster a million-dollar smile herself.

They lifted out the suitcases from the baggage before tossing the car keys to hotel staff.

* * *

><p>Fuentes sighed in frustration as she slammed her back against the wall in the elevator, leaning her head backwards with closed eyes.<p>

"This trip can't get any worse," she complained.

Hobbs took a deep breath as the elevator doors closed along with his dropping eyelids. "It ain't a trip, Fuentes. We're doing an important job,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was an introduction to the story! What did you think? Please tell me :) Both compliments and criticism are welcome!**


	2. Restless warrior

**Euphoria**

**Chapter II**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) **

* * *

><p>.:~:.<p>

Gisele frowned as the elevator doors closed and the two people inside it were no longer visible. She and Han strolled over to the front desk with his arms around her waist while a butler pushed a mini carriage with their suitcases stacked on it.

"Han?" Gisele stopped abruptly and froze.

He felt her rigidness and looked confused down at her. "What's up?"

She tilted her head to the side until she could acknowledge what she had seen. "I am pretty sure… Hobbs was inside that elevator,"

Han let go of her waist and eyed her strangely. "Gisele, there is no way Hobbs is staying at this hotel. I can assure you that. He is probably somewhere in the US,"

Gisele though wasn't convinced. She shook her head and glared at the elevator doors as if they would open again, and Hobbs would jump out with a gun aimed at her.

"It was him, Han," she declared.

Han shook his head and kissed her temple. "Let's go and get our suite I reserved for us weeks ago," he suggested and decided to ignore her imaginations.

* * *

><p>Lia passed offices which anybody inside the building could look through. They were all surrounded by wall-glasses and she had seen the newcomer from across the giant edifice.<p>

When she approached the Indian man, she held her hand out to present herself. "Lia Ferrario,"

The tall, skinny man smiled and ruffled his hair before shaking the attractive woman's hand.

"Baljeet Khan," he replied with a grin.

Lia nodded with politeness and then swirled on her heels. "Follow me. I am going to present you to the team,"

She heard his steps behind her as they walked along the glass-hallways. Everybody who sat inside any office stopped actions to throw a glance at the newcomer, even those who were in the middle of a conference.

Suddenly, she opened a door and let him in.

He took a look over the criminals sitting around a table, all standing up to greet the Indian.

"Guys this is Baljeet Khan," Lia presented him.

Nobody said anything so she decided to make the talk.

She gestured to the redhead and Baljeet shook hand with her. "Diane Jones, from England, sure in aim and she never misses anything she has order to shoot. Small and makes great escapes in ventilators,"

Lia moved her hand to a blonde man with blue eyes. "Axel Petersson, the Swede who is our personal hacker. A genius when it comes to computers,"

Axel nodded as a greeting to Baljeet before they moved on to the next person.

"Leticia Overbeck, the American who is the best hijacker through all eternity," Lia complimented her companion, well aware how vulnerable she had been for the last week.

Letty made no gesture to form her lips into a smile.

"Dmitrij Bulatov, former world champion in wrestling and left Russia to work with us,"

Baljeet squirmed half in pain when Dmitrij squeezed his hand.

"Diego Sandro, the skilled expert we picked up from Brazil. He knows how to get rid of unwanted people without leaving traces to later on get in the way,"

After Baljeet had shaken hand with Diego, Lia folded her arms and looked proud over the new guy that had been brought to the team.

"And you are the bomb-man, right? If I am not mistaken,"

Baljeet nodded. "Yes, that is me. I was hired to replace a Mr Gerald Adams," he informed them in an Indian accent, as if they wouldn't know why he was there.

"We know _why_ you have been brought here," Diane snapped, still upset over the death of her boyfriend.

"Diane!" Lia warned Diane who she knew soon would jump over the table and try to strangle Baljeet, as she had done with the previous replacer. "We need someone who fixes the bombs and unless you will execute the shooting, crawling _and_ building bombs - you need to control yourself,"

Diane inhaled loudly and sunk back into her chair, trying to calm her nerves.

"Come on, Baljeet," Lia said and left her team inside the office to get used to the thought of having Baljeet in it.

"Oh, act nice," Lia quickly informed him.

"Haven't I been nice?" he asked confused.

Lia totally ignored him as a tall man with navy blue suit walked up to them. Icy blue eyes and short blonde hair with stubble.

"Alexander, this is the newcomer, Baljeet Khan," she told him. "Alexander, this is Baljeet. Baljeet, this is Alexander," she presented them.

The men shook hand. "I heard you had arrived and survived the meeting with Diane," Alexander said in a British accent.

"I certainly did," Baljeet answered.

Alexander folded his arms and studied the Indian. "Well, I guess you'll do. Just do the work and everything will be fine," he declared and began passing them but made a stop.

"Is Leticia still in the office?"

Lia spun around. "She was there three seconds ago,"

"Thank you," he said and walked towards the office.

Firstly when he had disappeared into it, Lia opened her mouth. "That's our boss,"

Baljeet chuckled and smiled wryly. "I kind of figured that out,"

"There is more," Lia added. "He is brother to the other big boss of this edifice, a nephew to the biggest boss and if you ever try to make a move on Leticia Overbeck; he or his brother will make sure you're going to wish you never were born,"

Baljeet looked slight petrified. The friendly pattering on his back didn't relax him even a bit.

"I am just telling you," Lia assured him and winked before she walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>São Pedro<strong>

The beach house was filled with the odor of a barbecue. Outside on the porch over the grill, hung Brian with a toasting fork in his hand. He wore a goofy grin and placed himself to lean over the fence to take in the view of his heavily pregnant girlfriend down on the beach, Mia. She sat in a chair next to the table that was laid by Elena, who walked around it and fixed the napkins as Mia requested. Both of the females wore white from tip to toe. Although Mia wore an extensible dress while Elena preferred shorts and a tank top.

"Hey O'Conner! Watch the grill or the steaks get burnt!" Dom called out from behind, sitting comfortably in the couch while teaching Brian how to fix the whole barbecue concept.

Brian hurried back to the grill and turned on a few steaks.

"You know if you had been around more and made this for Mia; I wouldn't have to be taught," he told Dom who chuckled as a response.

"I can't. Even if you're free on this island doesn't mean you guys are safe with me around. If anyone finds me they will know you and Mia are not far,"

"Yeah, you're probably right. But Mia doesn't like the idea of you and Elena travelling around the world," Brian span around to Dom after checking the steaks were alright.

"If she wants the family to continue as a family; you have to take care of her… and Alessandra. Elena and I are going to Aruba as soon as the baby-girl is here," Dom's deep voice informed Brian, who hated being the one to always tell Mia what Dom recently had done. Leaving, arriving, placing a black eye in Brian's face… pretty much – everything.

"You leave right after Alessandra is here?" Brian inquired.

"I will return with flowers and a teddy bear to my niece," Dom said with a wry smile. He then scowled and nodded in the direction of the grill. "The food is ready to get served,"

.:~:.

Elena adjusted the fourth napkin one last time while eyeing Mia's facial expression. When it looked pleased, Elena let go of the napkin and sat down in the chair in front of Mia.

"I hope he hasn't burnt the steak," Mia commented slight annoyed.

Elena placed a comforting hand on Mia's shoulder. "Relax. Everything will be just fine," she assured her friend.

Mia's eyebrows lowered. "You aren't the one who is about to shoot out a baby-girl in about a week! My days are here anytime!" Mia burst out.

"And then you will be a mother to Alessandra O'Conner as you always wanted. Try to focus on the little girl you will hold in your arms instead," Elena suggested with a slight smile.

Dom and Brian walked up to them with plates with steak. Not that Mia nor Elena would eat that much of grilled meat, but the men would.

* * *

><p>Down the hallway leading to the large restaurant could music be heard. A small orchestra was playing on a scene while the guests ate their dinner in exclusive attires. Han walked towards the doorway with a hand firmly placed on Gisele's lower back. She had been very observant since they left their suite. She kept throwing glances over her shoulder once in a while to have control of what was going on in the corner of her eyes.<p>

"Is the room clear?" Han asked her, still not believing her about seeing Hobbs.

She smacked his arm. "I'm not joking around Han," she assured him as they walked up to the restaurant hostess.

"Wilkommen," she greeted with a wide smile.

"We don't speak German," Han informed her as Gisele let her eyes travel over the faces in the room.

"Welcome. A table for two?" the hostess asked Han who nodded.

"Yeah,"

The blonde hostess gestured them to follow her. They crossed the room to the windows that went from floor to ceiling with a view over Berlin. There was a half wall on each side of the table to restrict the privacy with flowers on top of it, which blocked the view between the tables.

Gisele took a nervous deep breath and sunk down in the chair Han held out for her. After her man had plopped down on his chair in front of her, he lifted the menu to study the eligible options.

"I would like a lobster with a glass of red wine," Gisele told Han without opening the menu. She sat uncomfortably in the chair with her tight, navy blue silk dress. Her red lips which usually was formed as a smile, was formed in a straight line that made her expression serious.

Han put the menu down and looked deep into her eyes before he sighed.

"Are you sure you really saw-," he stopped midsentence after seeing the two people following the hostess towards the table behind Gisele. He raised his menu quickly to cover his face.

Gisele realized what had caused his sudden motions and it led her to look out the window to not let them picture her face either.

"What a beautiful view over Berlin," the female voice said, apparently belonging to a co-worker to Hobbs.

Gisele quirked her eyebrow at Han who lowered the menu after the agents had sat down behind his woman. "I told you," Gisele mouthed.

Han nodded, now almost as petrified as Gisele, _almost_. Neither of them had any desire of getting caught with the life of luxury and happiness they had right in front of them.

"Would you like to order?" a waiter had approached them and snapped them out of their staring.

"Red wine, Châteauneuf-du-Pape and lobster," Gisele ordered calmly.

"Red wine, Châteauneuf-du-Pape and lobster," the waiter repeated while noting the order in a notebook. Then he turned to Han.

"A Corona and a steak," he ordered.

The order wrote it down and took the menus with him when he walked away.

"Don't talk too loud in English," Han whispered to Gisele. "They will notice if they hear Americans in Germany,"

Gisele leaned back into her chair and slowly nodded while she motioned to Han to sit next to her. He stood up with a bent spine while pulling the chair beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders while they eavesdropped to the agents' conversation.

.:~:.

Monica had her brown-cream colored hair down and wore a black shiny dress in matching black high heels. She had the menu leaned against the table and her knee while reading the sentences in English.

Hobbs rubbed his jaw, deep in thought about what he should order.

"So, where do you think she is hiding?" Fuentes asked Hobbs, who kept his gaze down on the pages.

"I have no idea. We will probably figure out with the help of the team - which by the way should be on a plane right now," he replied, never looking up from the lists of meals. "All we know is that she is up to no good,"

.:~:.

Gisele looked weirdly up to Han. "Who are they talking about?" she whispered into his ear.

Han shrugged and leaned more backwards to hear the conversation better.

* * *

><p>The apartment in the big building was neoteric with a couple of furniture placed in it. A simple king size bed in the bedroom with a nightstand on each side of it. Through the glass-doors over to the walking-closet could the bathroom be seen. The kitchen cabinets shimmered in whiteness just like the floor in the whole accommodation.<p>

The windows reached from floor to ceiling and had a view over the whole city, taking in the sunlight when it was day.

Letty sat on a barstool with her legs dangling while leaning over the kitchen island. She heaved the sandwiches as if she hadn't eaten in days, which was partly true.

"Hello, anybody home?" the male voice shouted from the hallway.

Letty rolled her eyes and took another bite from her sandwich, totally ignoring her friend until he entered the room. She swallowed the piece of bread and chuckled.

"The door wouldn't be unlocked if I wasn't, idiot,"

"I suppose,"Leon answered and walked up to the kitchen island. He stopped on the opposite side of the kitchen island and slid over a file to her. "You requested it… so here it is,"

In an instant, Letty put the bread down onto the plate and stared at the papers lying in front of her.

"I don't think it's a good idea though,"Leon tried to convince her to not open it, but Letty was just as firm and stubborn to get her way like Dom.

"There is someone, huh?" she asked Leon with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, having the knowledge she would find out sooner or later anyhow. His hand quickly found the way to take the file back, but Letty was faster and snatched it from him to unfold it. Her expression wasn't filled with surprise or shock. Instead it looked like the written information was the precise lines she had expected.

"Elena Neves. Husband that was murdered in Rio. From Rio… A cop," she read from the file. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked up at Leon. "_A cop?_" she burst out. "What is it with Torettos and falling for cops?" she demanded from him, now upset. "I hate cops!"

Leon leaned over the kitchen island and took the file back, seeing how Letty firmly grasped a hold around the food.

"_I _was way too precious to keep safe that he had to leave me. But this skank fits him?" Letty demanded while mashing the rest of the sandwich in her hand.

"He thinks you're dead," Leon tried to reason with her but she was about to become outraged. "Why don't you fix this instead by a simple phone call? At least let me,"

Leon hurried over to her side where she paced back and forth while rubbing her forehead. He put his arms on her shoulders to calm her down.

"He still loves you. This is probably only-,"

"A skank who replaces me," Letty filled in.

"Letty…,"Leon began. "Why do feel rage anyhow? It's not like you aren't…,"

She shot him a deadly glare to shut him.

"It's cool man," Letty then said almost creepily calm and took a deep breath. "I have been gone for a long time and what should I expect?"

Leon let go of her shoulders and folded his arms. "When he finds out you're not dead; he will tear the world apart until he finds you,"

"He won't find out. I have an important job here to execute and I have people here I care about. I'm safe when people who wants me dead believes I already am. Technically, I am helping him keeping my ass safe, am I not?" she spat and disappeared into the hallway.

Leon groaned in frustration. She always said that particular sentence when he tried forcing her to make contact with anyone outside the team's circle.

"So what? You're going to be dead forever for him and continue fucking around with Alexander?" Leon called out after her.

When he didn't receive any answer, he walked out into the hallway where Letty had gone to see her chewing a gum with a smirk plastered on her face.

"People call it that I have _'moved on'_," she explained.

Leon shook his head as he passed her on his way towards the front door. "It's called _'You want to hurt Dom'_, and that's exactly what's going on," Leon declared.

"He is _so_ going to kill me for this," Leon then continued, shaking his head as he walked towards the front door. Even though the frustration, he kissed her temple and closed the door behind him on his way out to the typical European rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the feedback! :)**


	3. La isla bonita

**A/N: I am really sorry that I didn't update for such a long time. It was because of my grades that have fallen literally from A's to E's since I discovered fanfiction (!) So I had to fix it, but now school is over and I will update** faster _(and more furious, haha I know. Lame joke) _

* * *

><p><strong>Euphoria, Furious Six<strong>

Fast and the Furious

**Chapter III - La isla bonita**

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany<strong>

"Nobody around Toretto is up to any good. She has never been, at least since he corrupted her," Hobbs said and moved his gaze upwards after finally finding a cuisine that pleased him.

Fuentes had already put her menu down and leaned with her back leaned against the backrest. Her arms were firmly folded over her chest in a serious gesture.

"What about when she worked for FBI in the Braga-case?" she inquired.

When Hobbs faced her with a questioning expression she was fast to add. "Not that I'm on her side, but she doesn't seem to be completely freaky,"

After considering her statement for a brief second, Hobbs nodded in agreement.

"So what now? We'll chase Letty down and keep her as bait until Toretto shows up?" she went further with the conversation.

"Exactly,"

* * *

><p>Han and Gisele's eyes widened so much they could've popped out. Han who had rocked on the chair fell down to the floor with a loud thud by the shocking news. Both of the couple's hearts had pretty much skipped a few beats by the information they recently had heard.<p>

Sitting on the other side of the gigantic flowers, Hobbs and Monica had hard to see what was going on behind them. He stood up ready to help the unfortunate person that apparently had fallen down to the floor but he stopped actions when a waiter ran to the table.

Monica who had tried to get a glimpse of the pair, only shook her head and turned around in her chair back to Hobbs.

"Hope they didn't get hurt," she said, a facial expression with slight compassion.

* * *

><p>With help from Gisele, Han weakly stood up and sank down onto the chair. They exchanged a look before he nodded towards the exit.<p>

"Are you okay?" Gisele placed her palm on his chest to push him back into the chair. If he was hurt, he was not going to wobble around the restaurant. That would for sure gain everyone's observance.

"Yeah," he smiled wryly, feeling a bit ashamed and made an appreciated nod to the waiter as to thank him.

As soon as he had walked a few steps away, Han grabbed Gisele's hand and stood up.

"We need to get out of here," he confirmed the situation, deciding to take it into his hands since his woman didn't.

A bit petrified, Gisele nodded in agreement and let him lead her out of the restaurant. First stop she made was a pause in the doorway from where she swirled around.

"Wait," she piped and lifted her cellphone to take a picture of the two agents.

* * *

><p><strong>São Pedro<strong>

After hours of heaving the food into their mounts in hungry movements, they leaned contently backwards into the chairs. Their eyes travelled back and forth from the beautiful view over the horizon where the sun was on its way down, and to the table where the company sat.

Dom with his infamous sunglasses put his muscular arm around Elena and grinned. "Food's good?"

"It was," Elena said and smiled, complimenting Brian's cooking.

Smiling of not only pride, Brian turned his head to Mia with a goofy grin. "I'll make this every single Sunday to you and Alessandra,"

Mia's eyes peered when she felt the feeling behind his words. "Why won't _Dom_ make this to me and Alessandra?" she asked even though she sensed the obvious answer.

Sighing deeply into the throat, Dom took his sunglasses off and looked with pity eyes at his little sister. "You are safer without me around,"

Mia frowned and looked at Elena for a comment, but it seemed like it wasn't news for her either. When she turned to Brian for an astonished expression, all she received was a sympathetic one. All of them had known except for her. Sure she'd be okay, but she happened to be his sister! They were united by blood and she was the last one to find out!

The accusations that ran in her mind caused her to frown and fold her arms upset. "I can't believe you still think running away is still the right call,"

Dom felt the familiar sting of the truly sentence behind and it left a feeling creep along his spine. He flinched a bit uncomfortable in the chair and cleared his throat in a gesture to let her drop the case. Everything was out of question for him. He and Elena were going to leave to China. Elena had a job she wanted to attend and he was going over there to support her. The risks of being found were still huge and he hadn't a thought in mind of letting Mia and Alessandra get caught. When Elena was offered the great proposal he had accepted and agreed with her to take the opportunity. It would only make them all good. For all Torettoes.

"We're going to Beijing, and it's final," he spoke decidedly as if he was the godfather himself.

"China? What are you going to do there?" Mia exclaimed.

Elena released herself from Dom's grip and looked at Mia. "I was offered a job there. To capture the mafia," she explained before adding. "One of them killed my husband,"

Mia, who had been sitting on the edge of the chair, understood the situation and moved back towards the backrest. She leaned backwards and took a deep breath.

"I just don't want you to go," she declared. "What if you get harmed? Hurt?" she started panicking and slowly hyperventilate. "What if any of you gets killed!" she exclaimed in a panicking voice, feeling how much her nerves took over her body. A sensation spread in her belly and she felt a knot get created in there.

Witnessing her body changes, Brian stood up so fast his chair fell down into the sand. "Mia, calm down,"

Mia unsteadily stood up and put her hand over her lower stomach as Brian had his arms on her waist to help her keep the balance. Dom and Elena were fast to join them and surround the youngest Toretto.

"Mia, you okay?" Dom asked with panic increasing in his deep tone. His strong arms were almost more around her than Brian's. Elena was the only one that knew what was happening, so she reached out for a glass of water and helped Mia take a sip.

"The baby," Mia stated.

Brian and Dom's eyes went wide as it hit them like a ton of bricks. As if she had spoken a foreign language, they stood there rigidly, not being able to even breathe.

"Contractions! The baby!" Elena yelled and snapped them out of their trance.

Dom stumbled on a rock that was placed in the sand.

"Hospital!" Brian burst out as Dom began wobbling towards the parking lots.

"I get the car!" he called out over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The bed was pushed along the hallways in the hospital with a groaning Mia lying in it. A panicking Brian and a copy of his actions, usually called Dom walked right after him. Elena was the only calm person so she walked between the men towards the chamber.<p>

After the bed was pushed into the room, one of the nurses turned around and faced the three guests.

"Which one of you is the father?" she asked.

Dom wanted to open his mouth but closed it to a straight annoyed line when Brian already had.

"I am," he told the nurse and passed her inside the chamber. Not that Dom would lie but he also wanted to be first and see his niece.

The nurse looked at Dom and Elena with a smile and gestured with her hand towards the waiting room right outside.

"Relatives may sit there and wait until I inform you very soon," she declared before closing the door into the room where Mia, Brian and lots of nurses were.

Elena, who had seen Dom's jealous expression of not being the most important person in Mia's life anymore, took his hand to remind him that he at least was her most important person.

He gently grasped his around hers and walked towards the couches in silence. He plopped down with Elena right next to him, keeping the quietness at least several minutes before he was able to speak.

"You think she is here yet?" he asked Elena carefully as if he would break the building if he spoke in his normal tone.

Elena shook his head and smiled at the unaware Dom. He didn't know much about pregnancies and babies.

"No, Dom. It can take hours for the woman if the body changes aren't completed yet to give birth," she told him and caressed his arm in a soothing way.

"Oh," he replied in a murmur and squeezed his hand harder over Elena's. He knew she tried to comfort him but his concern and worry didn't decrease even a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany <strong>

Firstly when they reached the elevator, Han took a deep breath and pressed the button to the 7th floor. The situation he and Gisele now were in had sunk in as both of their minds thought frantically. They needed to get more information. Escaping from this was something they absolutely couldn't do. Letty was family, if they had referred to _their_ Letty.

"Did they just talk about…Letty? _Dom's_ Letty?" Gisele demanded when the elevator doors had closed. It didn't take a psychologist to read her astonished expression. She knew how much Dom had loved that woman, and now she was apparently alive.

"They sure did. They shouldn't have mentioned Toretto otherwise," Han said, still not believing what he had heard.

"But why? She…she died years ago. How can they… why are talking about her? What would she do here? She _is_ alive?" it took Gisele about a half minute to make up a pretty understandable sentence.

"I have no idea," Han admitted and shook his head. "But I'm going to call Brian to find out if he knows anything about this and if not – he might search for information. This could be a trap,"

"A trap?" Gisele asked confused.

"What if they know that we are staying at this very same hotel as them and just made up a lie to make us call Dom and bring him here?" Han suggested.

The suggestion made sense. "Well, Dom doesn't carry around on a phone exactly. Not since his last one was eavesdropped by the Feds. But surely he is with the buster?"

Even though circumstances, Han chuckled and smiled wryly. "Yeah, he might be with Brian. At least I have him in my contact list,"

* * *

><p><strong>São Pedro<strong>

"BRIAN!" Mia called out as she squeezed his hand out of blood. It had become paler and paler after every contraction that had went through her. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"You're doing just fine," he tried to sooth her as she grasped his shirt and pulled him firmly close to her in a harsh motion. He forced a frighten smile to appear on his lips in a tryout to calm her down, but it only made her angrier.

"You're standing there smiling while I'm dying!" she yelled and let out an awful loud groan after finishing the line. "Get the damn camera!"

"Got it babe," Brian assured her relieved to get released from her grip. He hurried over to his backpack and fumbled up the camera, excitement streaming inside him.

Although, the assumed beautiful picture wasn't that angelic as he had expected. The image of the infant coming in the screen of the camera and hearing Mia's infernal screams in the background caused him to feel dizzier and dizzier for every second that passed.

* * *

><p>Dom and Elena who had rested while hearing Mia's screams stood up quickly when the door opened. Two nurses struggled with carrying the unconscious Brian over to the couch in front of them.<p>

"What the hell happened to him?" Dom raised his eyebrows at the sight.

"He fainted," the nurse they had met before told him. "Give him a glass of water when he wakes up. He hasn't hit his head so everything should be just fine. It is quite common for men to get a blackout during these kinds of circumstances,"

"Sure, we got him," Elena declared and walked over to him. She crouched down to his level and moved her hand along his forehead to see if he was heated. He began to stir immediately of the touch.

"What happened?" he asked and sat up in the couch.

"You passed out," Elena told him and nudged Dom who had joined them. "The glass of water?"

"Oh, right," Dom recalled and hurried over to the water dispenser down the hallway.

Elena helped Brian to stand up but he was clearly extremely shaky in his legs. Dom jogged back to them and handed him the glass of water.

The new father drank it all in a gulp, feeling the urge of having liquid in his mouth, but almost spit it out when the sound of a baby crying was heard.

The three grown ups' eyes went wide as they stared at each other, completely paralyzed in their actions. As on cue, they flew up and ran towards the doorway where they crowded, which only led to nobody of them getting in.

"Hey, I'm the daddy!" Brian made his voice heard and was in an instant inside the room with Dom and Elena _behind_ him.

Mia was lying in the bed with the baby-girl wrapped in a pink blanket. She had sweat dripping from her forehead and hair strands that were stuck along her cheeks.

While Brian bent down to lift the baby-girl, Elena walked over to wipe Mia's forehead. She sat down next to Mia in the chair and held her hand, both of them sharing warm smiles.

"Alessandra," Brian said and looked down at his daughter. He looked up to meet Dom's curious eyes. He knew he would have plenty time to snuggle with the infant but Dom, the uncle would have to leave quite soon. "You want to hold her?"

"Yeah,"

Brian handed over Alessandra as if she was made of the most expensive porcelain and would break.

Dom smiled down at his niece and caressed her cheek with his forefinger. He smiled at the yawning baby-girl.

"She looks so much like you Brian. I guess my doubts about you being her dad are gone," he stated, only to tease Brian. Looking down at her, he thought though something was missing. He released the chain with the cross from his neck and put it on her stomach. That necklace was about to belong to Alessandra, _his_ niece. He studied her for a while before handing her to Elena.

"She is so beautiful, Mia," Dom said and kissed Mia's temple.

"I know," she answered, clearly exhausted by the light panting she left.

Brian sat down on the bed next to Mia to caress her arm while Dom leaned over Elena's shoulder as she cradled Alessandra.

The wonderful moment was interrupted by Brian's phone vibrating on the windowsill. He reached for it and raised his eyebrows at what was written on the screen. "Han," he read out loud but pressed on the button 'ignore'. "I'll call him back later," he continued, also pretty exhausted and simply filled with tiredness from the previous events.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? **


	4. You didn't need to cut me out

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Euphoria, Furious Six <strong>

Fast and the Furious

**Chapter IV - You didn't need to cut me out**

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany <strong>

A file was angrily thrown down onto the table in front of Letty in the conference room. All eyes from the other teammates were on her and Lia as their boss stared outraged at the two women.

"This is bad!" he burst out between gritted teeth. "This is _beyond_ what I feared!"

"Löwenberg-," Lia tried but he cut her off before she had a chance to explain herself.

"There are no excuses! I know it happened seconds after Gerry was killed, but it doesn't mean you two can get discovered! Someone will see this! Trust me! Especially now when her damned ex-boyfriend is wanted all over the world!" Löwenberg pointed towards Letty as if it was her fault.

"I drove so don't put this on her shoulders," Lia replied calmly in an attempt of letting the anger be more split between the two of them. They all sure knew about how that Toretto-man had escaped from prison with help from his little sister and her boyfriend. It had taken weeks before anyone managed to calm Letty down from the news. She hadn't been able to sleep until she was confident Dom was safe hidden and gone from being chased.

"I don't care which fault it was! _She_ is the one in our team who is supposed to be dead and _she_ is the one in the picture! We need to erase the photo before anyone figures out how this situation doesn't make sense!"

Alexander Löwenberg, the man who had leaned against the glass-wall with a tired expression finally spoke up. Apparently he needed to defend the women when nobody else did.

"Hey Konrad! What happened was a mistake," he told his brother.

"A mistake?" Konrad repeated angrily as if the words Alexander had said were poisoned. "I bet the US will send FBI-men if they already haven't!" he burst out before slamming his first down on the table. "Damn Lia!"

Alexander sighed and folded his arms. "Let's go. I think they've comprehended the case," he pattered his brother's shoulder as he muttered and stormed out of the conference room.

Lia sank down in the chair and gazed at Letty. "I shouldn't have gotten so affected as I did,"

Letty shook her head. "I don't blame you, Lia," she commented, being fully aware of what feelings they both had shared during that night. One of their teammates had died. One of their family members, because that was how close they all were.

"Hey Let?"

Letty looked up to Alexander who gestured her to join him. "Let's call this a night guys. I need to go to a restaurant and eat," he announced to the gang.

Letty stood up and ruffled Dmitrij's hair before joining Alexander on his way out. "See you tomorrow,"

Alexander walked slowly to let her catch up on him. "I apologize for my brother's behaviour," he said in the British accent he had. Always the friendly brother of the Löwenbergs.

"It's cool man," Letty replied and gave him a warm smile. His hand grasped hers and led her out towards the garage. Leon that had strolled out of an office after having a long meeting where he'd learnt new movements, met the sight of Letty and Alexander. He had a strong disapproval for the pairing and had tried to talk her out of the position. Still, she was too stubborn and had lately started the relationship with Alexander Leon never wanted to begin.

"Hi Letty," he greeted her and completely avoided Alexander when he passed them.

Letty mouthed a 'hi' to Leon and only reflected him the same warm smile she previous had worn. Only Alexander threw a glance over his shoulder to see the feature of Leon disappear behind a corner. It was first in the elevator where he quirked his eyebrow in a questioning way and turned to his girlfriend.

"Why does he always ignore me?"

She was well aware of the fact that Leon could get into serious trouble if she told Alexander the truth about him being a close friend of Dom, so she just shrugged. "You are a boss. Everybody fears the bosses, huh?"

Alexander bought her lie and nodded. "Probably, but you don't. Maybe I need to have a dinner with him and tell him I am no danger, since he is such a good friend of yours,"

Gazing up to Alexander's eyes, Letty nodded. "Sounds interesting,"

* * *

><p><strong>São Pedro<strong>

In the hospital, Mia had laid comfortably in the bed with pillows behind her back as she had cradled her newborn daughter during the night. Alessandra lay in her embrace while her ice-blue eyes glistened gracefully up to meet Mia's eyes. Her head was stroked by her mother's hand carefully as if she was about to break.

Brian watched them with joy and smiled when Mia met his eyes.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her softly.

"Happy," she answered and moved her eyes back to Alessandra, who apparently had gotten her eyes and hair color from Brian. "But tired," she added as Brian lifted Alessandra.

"You should get some sleep," he said and then walked over to the crib. He laid his yawning daughter down and put the blanket smoothly over her tiny body. As soon as her eyelids dropped, he turned around to her now sleeping mother.

He sat down on the couch, finally feeling peace to get some sleep when his phone broke that desire. He read Han's name on the screen and remembered him calling several hours ago.

Tiredly, he stood up and hurried out of the room.

"Hello Han," Brian answered the phone outside in the hallway to not wake up Mia.

"Brian?"

"Yeah, you're calling me,"

"Why didn't you answer?" Han shouted into the phone. "I have like…called you thirty times!" No denial there was panic and slight or much irritation in his use of tone.

"What's so urgent?" Brian asked, wondering why Han had called. Surely it was to congratulate him and Mia for the baby.

"Do you still have ability to check out the registers in the FBI system?" Han sounded a bit desperate.

Wondering what his Asian friend was up to, Brian scowled. "No, not really. Although I could ask Tej to hack himself into it. Why?"

"I'm in Berlin with Gisele. So is Hobbs and a co-worker to him,"

Of all sudden, Han had Brian's full attention. "What? What's going on?" he demanded. Hobbs had only one mission going on in his head and Brian was very well aware as the rest of the world what is was. Catch Dom. "You said Hobbs and another agent?"

"Yeah, a woman. Looks like any other Latina," Han apprised.

"More details," Brian required, almost sure of whom she was. Hobbs didn't work with anybody.

"Tanned, wonderful hair and brown eyes. Neither tall nor short," Han explained before lowering his voice, probably so Gisele wouldn't hear. "And _hot_,"

"I bet it's Monica Fuentes, isn't it?" Brian asked as if Han would know who she was. "She was about to start working with Hobbs a couple of years ago,"

"I have no idea who the woman is," Han explained.

"So spill? Why did you call me?"

A deep breath was taken in the phone's speaker before Han's voice was heard again. "Gisele and I overheard their conversation in the restaurant. They talked about Letty. According to what they said; she is alive and I don't think she _exactly_ behaves,"

"Wait what?" Brian snapped out of the trance with Hobbs chasing Dom. "Letty? You're saying _Letty_ isn't dead?" he exclaimed. "I was at her funeral, Han. Don't do this,"

"It's for real! You have to believe me, Brian,"

Brian considered the idea of her alive. "No, she can't. There is no way," he shook his head in denial, but the picture of her still played in his mind. "Have you seen her with your own eyes?"

"No. That's why I need you to check the register. If Hobbs and Fuentes found out about her being in Germany it must have gone through the system. We have to be sure they're not just creating a trap for Dom, right?"

Thinking frantically, Brian finally gave a frustrated sigh in declaration. "I never saw her body," he admitted.

"Neither did I," Han said in an attempt of making the phone call as short as possible to not get tracked down. "Call me when you find something," he told Brian before hanging up on him.

Brian walked down the hallway towards the window where he took a look over the view. The confusion of Letty being alive was slowly eating him up. She couldn't be alive? Fenix had killed her, hadn't he? Dom had probably seen her body. He must have. Even though everybody had warned him about her burned body, he must have wanted to see her. He couldn't have accepted her death without getting it fully confirmed, could he? No, Dom was too stubborn not to. But what if... what if she truly was somewhere else in the world, working undercover? She had done an excellent work for the FBI.

When he entered Mia's room, she was awake and eyed him concerned by his pale face.

"Brian, everything okay?" she asked him softly.

He was snapped once again out of his trance and turned to Mia with a wide smile. "Everything is just fine. I have a daughter now!" he said and kissed Mia's temple.

"Yeah," Mia replied with a similar smile.

"I just wonder… Dom doesn't travel with a phone, huh?"

Mia raised an eyebrow, now sensing something was wrong. She shook her head. "Why?"

"No, I just wondered so we could send him pictures of his niece," Brian quickly made up, screaming inside of pride he had come up with such a believable lie. He didn't want to trouble Mia if it turned out to be a false rapport.

"Yeah, it's too bad we can't," Mia said with a look of sadness.

A river of disappointment streamed inside Brian when he thought of how much easier everything had been, just if Dom had chosen to carry around on a tiny metallic item. Although he also knew what consequences awaited him when he took the risks of actually doing so.

"You feel tired?" he then asked Mia again, being both gone in mind and confused.

"A bit," she sighed and leaned backwards into the soft pillows.

Brian sat down on a chair for a brief second as he was deep in thought. Why had Dom left so soon? Couldn't he have stayed only for a couple of extra hours? He would have known what to do and he had crushed every single fly that were standing his way, but now Brian himself would have to take that part and complete the comission. On the other hand, since it was about Letty, he had to admit it didn't matter. She was his family too and meant a lot for him as well.

He stood up quickly as he saw Mia already asleep again. He had gotten an opportunity to meet Tej and he couldn't lose it. After a kiss on both Alessandra and Mia's cheeks; he hurried down to the garage and drove his car out on the road towards the garage Tej owned.

* * *

><p>The garage next to the beach was almost empty and about to close for the night when Brian's car drove up to the driveway.<p>

Tej who lay under a car, repairing it, rolled out to see Brian stroll over to him.

"Hi Tej," Brian greeted.

Tej stood up and set aside the wrench. He wiped his dirty hands on a towel before greeting Brian by fists. "Hi Brian, what are you doing here? I'm about to close,"

"I need your help," Brian said seriously. The gravity hanging in his voice and expression made Tej realize something severe was about to happen.

He rolled his eyes and held his arm out in the direction of a door that lead into his luxurious beach house. "Come on in then,"

They walked into the neoteric livingroom with a big screen TV and white leather couches where they sat down.

A half naked woman lying on one of the couches smiled as Tej walked over to her. "Go upstairs Rebecca and I'll be there in a couple of minutes," he told her. As if it was an order, she got up from the couch, wearing only panties and a white lacy bra. She caressed Tej's shoulder as she passed him on her way out of the room.

Tej held his hand out as a gesture for Brian to sit down where Rebecca had sat. "Sit down,"

Brian sat down, slight uncomfortable by a nauseas feeling of what had been going on in the exact spot he had his butt placed.

Tej had plopped down in the opposite couch and leaned backwards into the backrest with his arm resting on it. "Why the seriousness? You're in trouble? _Mia _is in trouble?" he almost exclaimed the last part, knowing it was very serious if Dom's sister was involved.

"Everything is fine with Mia. She gave birth by the way to our daughter yesterday," Brian said with a grin, giving Tej the eye because he hadn't congratulated them yet.

After raising his eyebrows in shock, Tej smiled even bigger than Brian. "Congratulations, man," he said and clasped Brian's hand. "So everything is fine with Mia, your daughter…," he stated, leaving space for Brian to fill in what was missing.

"It's about Letty,"

Tej frowned. "Who?"

"Letty," Brian said again before continuing. "Leticia Ortiz,"

Tej's frown grew deeper in surprise. "The chick Dom used to date?"

Brian made a nod. "Exactly. I was just informed she isn't dead,"

Tej eyed Brian strangely. "You have apparently spent way too much time at the hospital and started believing in miracles,"

"No, Han called me," Brian declared. "He and Gisele are both in Berlin and overheard Hobbs and Fuentes who also are there,"

Tej flew up from the couch with wide open eyes. "What the hell are Hobbs and Fuentes doing over there? Shouldn't they be like around here and looking for Dom?"

"Don't you think if they find Letty, Dom will show up two seconds later?" Brian threw back in an inquirement.

Tej nodded understandingly. "How can I help?"

"I need you to hack us into the FBI system and get her rapports printed. We have to know it's true that she's alive. Apparently she isn't up to any good,"

Tej chuckled by Brian's words. "She is in trouble even when she's _not_ with Dom. Damn girl,"

He began walking towards his office. Brian followed him steps behind and sat down in a chair while watching Tej leaning over the computer. It didn't take long until papers flied out of the printer. Tej gathered them and stapled them before throwing the file into Brian's lap.

"All information FBI have associated with her should be in there," he told Brian who nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks, man,"

Tej gave him a warning look. "Well, you better be careful now," he told him, obviously referring to his new title as a father. "And if she happens to be alive, bring her back home,"

Brian chuckled and looked down at the file in his hands. "I just wish Dom wouldn't have gone yet,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hate it? Like it?**


	5. Far away

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Euphoria, Furious Six<strong>

Fast and the Furious 

**Chapter V - Far away**

* * *

><p><strong>Beijing, China<strong>

A yellow car drove all the way from the airport to park right outside a skyscraper. Dom paid the driver as Elena stepped out and opened the baggage with a slight smile crossing her face. Finally after the long flight, they had arrived.

Dom rounded the car and helped her carrying the suitcases over to the giant door. He opened it to let her enter before he joined her right behind. They faced a big lounge room with a counter where staff worked behind.

They walked up to the counter as they were met by the curious eyes from the working people. Probably because they were Americans, now living in China.

"Elena Neves," Elena introduced herself and was handed a key.

Dom had stood a bit further away to not get too examined by the chinese people. Perhaps they would identify him lately if something happened.

He let Elena pass him into the elevator as his eyes scanned the open area around them. Soon, he joined her and pressed the button to the 37th floor.

"What do you think?" Elena asked him carefully.

He smiled down at her and nodded. "Never been to a place like this before," he admitted.

"Yeah. It's not like in Rio where I lived in a favela. People shooting right outside, robberies and murders going on right on the other side of my door…," she trailed off before a smile appeared on her face. "But this place seems safer, even though I'll have the same job,"

The fact of Elena running around the city and country for the matter of factly, did not precisely make Dom delighted. He scowled of the idea and turned his attention that had studied the reflection in the mirror, back to Elena.

"Still don't like the idea of you in danger," he acknowledged. Losing one woman per lifetime was more than enough.

Elena sighed as the elevator doors opened. She tightened the hold she had around the few suitcases she carried, while Dom took the rest. Their tired and weak legs strolled over to the apartment they would live in.

Elena fumbled up the key and unlocked the door. Dom gave a nod for her in a gesture of letting her enter it first.

Her eyes travelled over the apartment in appreciation. That was definitely an accommodation to like. Surely they'd enjoy the coming months or years in Beijing if they would live in a place like that.

Only walls inside the apartment, but non against the beautiful city. Windows reached from floor to ceiling, taking up the whole walls that should have been built there. The floor shimmered in whiteness and the furniture inside looked like being taken out from a magazine.

Dom put the suitcases down and walked over to her. She smiled while he kissed her before she pulled back to take another breath-taking look over the place.

"Wow," was all she managed to say.

"Yeah, wow," Dom agreed and grinned wryly while taking a long look over the place.

* * *

><p><strong>São Pedro<strong>

"That was the last one," the nurse said as Brian signed the last paper on the counter.

Mia was standing behind him, carrying Alessandra. As soon as Brian had swirled around, the trio began walking towards the elevators.

"Alessandra," Mia said dreamily as she stared down at her embraced daughter. "I love you so much," she kissed her temple and hugged her closer to her body, never wanting to let go of the infant.

Brian smiled at the view of his girlfriend and his daughter. He lifted Alessandra out of Mia's arms and studied his baby-girl.

"How can a little girl like this be so beautiful?" he asked Mia when they had entered the garage. She only smiled for an answer and unlocked the car. She opened the door to the backseat where Alessandra would be.

Brian buckled her up in the safety seat really carefully while being examined accurately. "She won't start dating until I'm dead," he declared decidedly.

Mia chuckled and sat down in the front seat as Brian closed the door and opened his own to the driver seat. After that last laughter from Mia, it was silent in the car for several minutes until she opened her mouth again. She had examined Brian in the corner of her eyes and noticed his rigid movements. Not to mention his pale face. Truly she was profoundly exhausted and naturally happy. Obviously she was very well aware that so was Brian, but his actions hidden behind his movements still frightened her a bit.

"Seriously Brian. You have been distant for like two days now,"

Brian forced a smile to appear on his face, but dropped it as soon as Mia made an expression, telling him she didn't buy it.

"Just new to all this baby-stuff," he lied and grinned again.

Her expression fell even more. "Cut the lies,"

Brian sighed and sank backwards a bit in an attempt of relax his nerves. "First of all I might be a bit distant: from the faint – _and_ the baby,"

Mia who had turned to face him in her seat raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to spill.

"Second of all: from the tiredness – _and_ the baby," he continued, slight nervously.

"Yeah…?" she waited for the third one, sensing it was the most important one. When wasn't it?

"Third of all: ... from the baby…,"

"Mhm?" she encouraged him to go on when he hadn't added the last one.

The car stopped and she noticed it had parked on their driveway outside the house.

Brian took a deep breath, opened the glove box and gave Mia a file. "Open it,"

She looked worriedly at Brian before browsing a page. Her breath hitched when her eyes landed on a certain photo and the name written above it.

"What? I don't understand! Why would you give me this!" she accused him upset.

Brian pointed down to a couple of lines written further below. "3 am outside Berlin two weeks ago. A military convoy was hijacked and a speed camera caught her,"

Mia's eyes widened as she read the sentences, not believing what Brian was telling her.

"Is this a joke?" she demanded. Before Brian had time to answer, she had already cut him off. "Because it's not funny! She can't be living somewhere else in the world! She is dead and buried in Los Angeles.! She _is not_ in Europe!" Mia burst out in denial as if she tried to convince Brian he was wrong.

He grasped the file from her and put his hand on her shoulder when he saw her eyes get watery. Not having enough access to her, he opened his door and rounded the car to help her out of the seat. Pulling her in a tight embrace, he hugged her comfortably and moved his hand soothingly along her back.

It was first minutes later after her shaking had lessened, he dared open his mouth. "Let's go inside. I'll take Alessandra out of the car,"

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

All men and women inside the edifice saluted the elder man who walked through the hallway with guards behind him. He had gray short hair with a moustache and stubble, wearing a black suit and glasses that hid his blue eyes. His face had deep wrinkles which made him look like an old grandpa.

He entered the office Konrad and Alexander Löwenberg were sitting in. They stood up and shook hand with him.

"Uncle Hamilton," Konrad greeted him.

"Stop calling me that, Konny. I prefer Jerry," he smiled to his two nephews. "And Alex," he said and shook hand with the youngest.

The three relatives sat down in each chair, Hamilton in front of the two younger men.

"Let's go straight to the point," Hamilton began. "The heist team 1 will execute on autobahn between Hannover and Berlin, road 2 has to occur within the first hour until the truck has entered the zoon - where the military supervises it. Got it?"

"Yes," Konrad answered in declaration.

"It is very important they get the content _before_ they cross the area," Hamilton told them, firm to emphasize the word 'before' in a warningly and threatening way.

"Got it, Uncle Jerry," Alex grinned and received a reflected expression from his uncle, well aware he himself had always been Jerry's favorite nephew.

* * *

><p><strong>São Pedro<strong>

"Absolutely not!" Brian said firmly and threw another shirt inside his suitcase that was wide open on the bed, where Mia also sat. They had went on for hours discussing how he would take the flight to Berlin, and now she wanted of all sudden change the plans.

"Why?" she required stubbornly from her position on the bed. She wore a silk white bathrobe with a matching white gown under. Her hair was in a bun with a few wet strands falling down from her latest shower.

Brian on the other hand was pacing back and forth between the closet and the bed with clothes in his arms. Compared to Mia, he was fully clothed in jeans and a warm sweater. The airplanes aren't precisely warm and Germany isn't situated at the equator.

When he finally paused, it was for examining the suitcase to make sure he had everything he would long for in it. Only two things were missing; Mia and Alessandra.

His gaze moved upwards to meet Mia's still stubborn and persuasively eyes. "You just gave birth to our daughter. We can't bring her with us to Germany," he told her in a determined tone, trying to reason with his woman.

"Why? I know it's a long flight but I won't be able to stay here," she tried.

"Mia-,"

"No Brian! If you take a flight to Berlin, Alessandra and I will be on the next one! You can't convince me this time," she said forcefully.

Brian folded his arms and eventually sighed. "Dom is going to strangle me for letting you _and_ his niece into the life we once escaped,"

Mia stood up, walked over to Brian where she hugged and buried her face into his chest. "Let me pack. It is Letty this time. She was like a sister to me… she still is," Mia's voice was weak and shaky when she spoke the last words. It felt so surreal.

Brian shook his head, disbelieving he actually had let Mia win again. "It's safer for you to be left behind. Now I know why Dom constantly leaves people behind. It's the only way for them to not succeed convincing him to join him on adventures like this," Brian muttered.

"Yeah," Mia murmured and pulled back. "But look where it has gotten him. He wants to be so isolated from everyone, we can't even contact him. No cellphone. He will probably regret this so much now. 'Cause when it comes to Letty, nothing stops him,"

"I know," Brian agreed . He then walked over to the closet and pulled out another suitcase. "Let's begin packing. The flight takes off around 2.00 am,"

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

The black Honda pulled over after practically flying from the garage in the mountain, where they had built an edifice inside. A few trees were blocking the few windows the building had and the mountain was camouflaging the edifice well enough for no one to take a note what was going on inside.

Leon stepped out of the car and strolled towards the speed camera when another car pulled up dangerously close to him. A big man with an ill-tempered expression stepped out but what caught his eyes wasn't the well built man, but the Latina woman who wore black slimmed clothes from tip to toe.

She studied him in a different way compared to how the bigger man eyed him.

Leon stopped, knowing he couldn't open the speed camera to steal the camera inside when those two could see. Still, he needed the pictures Letty had been caught on.

"Who are you?" the man demanded and looked challenging over him.

"What?" Leon asked confused by the blunt question. It didn't take long though for him to realize they were from the FBI by the badge the woman had on the right side of her chest. What were FBI agents doing there? Shouldn't the US send DSS agents overseas?

"Oh, right. Germans," the man muttered irritated, completely thinking Leon was a common German.

Leon tried to get a glimpse of the woman behind him but she just stood there studying him back.

"Leave, now. I have important work to do!" the man told him angrily.

Leon raised his eyebrows at the man, deciding to not answer in his perfect American since the man seemed to think he was a German. The last thing he needed was getting caught by FBI itself.

"Hey, Hobbs! Let him alone!" the woman spoke up and walked up to Leon with a wry smile. She eyed him closely enough to reach out for him if she had wanted to.

Leon smiled slightly back at her which caused her to keep the smile plastered on her face while looking shyly at him under her long black lashes.

"Germans are very attractive," she complimented him in a statement.

Leon grinned wider and opened his mouth to give her a response when Hobbs broke their moment. "Stop flirting Monica and get back to work! We don't have time for this!"

She threw a glance over her shoulder to meet Hobbs furious look before Leon had to head back to his car.

As soon as his car had driven away, she nudged Hobbs annoyed. "Let me do whatever I want to do, okay?"

Hobbs shook his head at his companion. "Your flirting is wasting my time. Now help me with this thing,"

Both of them tried to open the tiny metallic door but it was impossible.

"How will we open it?" Monica asked.

"Let's try with the ring,"

Monica scowled, not understanding what he was babbling about. "The ring?" she repeated confused.

Hobbs pointed towards the ring on her finger.

"No way! I got this from my mother before she died. It means a lot to me," Monica said, suddenly very emotional.

"Do you want several criminals in jail or not?" Hobbs questioned her.

Of course she wanted criminals in jail, but using something that important to her made her stomach knot. Still, she knew she worked in a career where sacrifices were as common as breathing. Knowing she eventually would get it right back, she slowly dragged the item off of her finger and handed him it.

Hobbs had not only taken her ring, but disturbed the hot man she had met. She turned on her heels and walked back to her car annoyed. Even though they did great advances and had done a major progress, there were still those moments when she wanted to tear his head apart.

"Hey, where're you going?" Hobbs shouted after her.

"To the car!" she spat angrily over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Monica sighed after watching Hobbs fail for what must have been the hundred attempt of opening the speed camera. She had leaned against the car and studied the wild traffic for almost an hour when she realized that unless she told him to give up – he never would. He kept trying to open it with a help from the golden ring, but it was as much as impossible for the giant man.<p>

"I call an agent who can fix it instead!" she shouted over to Hobbs.

"No, I got it! Soon!" he shouted back, stubborn to keep his dignity which would sink if someone else succeeded to open it.

Monica rolled her eyes and fumbled up her cellphone as she walked over to the road. She stood maybe a bit too close to the cars that passed her in between 140-220 km/h. Not caring about it all, her eyes got stuck on the skid traces on the ground further away. She was just about to comment them when Hobbs interrupted her intentions.

"Monica!" she turned around in time to see Hobbs' complacent expression as he held the camera up. He threw her the ring in such a fast manner she had no time to react until it had landed somewhere in the grass around her.

"Shit!" she burst out and ignored her companion's wondering voice in the speaker as she used the screen to light up a very small spot on the grass, searching for her valuable ring.

"I'm sorry Monica," Hobbs apologized sincerely and began helping her search for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Beijing, China<strong>

The darkness had fallen over Beijing hours ago. The only light that shone was from the TV screen in Dom and Elena's livingroom, flashing on their faces and wall behind them. Elena was asleep and slumbered once in a while to turn around while Dom still watched the movie she had fallen asleep to. Something about it had caught his attention even though the veracity was that he was deadbeat. His eyelids had dropped but then the female character had died in the film and the man had killed everyone who had caused her death. It had taken him back to the time when he found out about Letty, and of all sudden he found himself wide awake and depressed. His hands had found their way to the cross necklace and he had caressed it painfully for almost an hour.

Death was something he feared more than anything. It was the only time he never was capable of bringing something back. Naturally, since death was the purpose of it.

He rubbed his bald head and tried to shake away the emotions that always swarmed him when she was on his mind. What he needed was fresh air, so he stood up and pulled a blanket over Elena before he opened a glass door and walked out to the balcony.

The favorite spot was definitely a place on the beach, staring into the horizon where the sun soon would show. A sign of a new day coming. But now, all he could see was another large city. Surrounded by skyscrapers and the only light coming from the street lamps down on the ground, honking cars driving and from the windows where someone had forgotten to switch off the lights.

The air was slightly filled with emissions and not like the one he was used to. Truly, he'd rather be in São Pedro for the moment. Hearing Alessandra's giggles and witnessing her growing up. He'd miss a major part of it. But he would do this for Elena. She would have for sure done it if it had been about Letty.

"You miss her?"

Elena's voice interrupted his daydream. He looked over his shoulder to see her tighten the blanket around her before she placed herself closely next to him, leaning on the railing just like him.

"I do," he confessed in his deep voice.

"I miss my husband too," she admitted. Dom turned his face to her, completely understanding her since they felt the same; but jealousy still took place. "I'm glad I met you. The only person who understands how it feels to lose the one you love the most. And then how you try to move on,"

Dom smiled wryly again at her words and put his arm around her to pull her closer to him. He kissed the side of her head before they headed back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

The black Lexus pulled over in front of the speed camera so fast it left another skid traces on the ground. Han jumped out of it with Gisele right next to him.

"You saw the skid traces on the road?" Gisele asked Han who nodded.

"Apparently that was what caused her ending up on a photo,"

"Mhm," Gisele agreed as they strolled over to the metallic box. "We need to hurry though. The police cars have been driving around this area like maniacs…," Gisele died midsentence when her gaze got stuck on a shimmering item lying between a few blades of grass. She crouched and lifted the golden ring.

"It's gone! Fuentes and Hobbs are a step ahead of us!" Han shouted from the spot next to the box.

Giselle stood up with the ring in her hold. When Han approached her with a concerned face, she held the ring up. "Fuentes?" she asked. "What's her or his forename?"

"Monica Fuentes. _If_ it's her. Brian believed so," Han let out on his way to pass her, disappointed they hadn't reached the camera before Hobbs had laid his hands on it.

He jumped back into the car, followed by Gisele who still examined the ring between her fingers.

"Simpre te amaré, MF," Gisele read the engraved letters inside the ring while they drove towards Tegel, the airport.

"What does that mean?" Han asked, not really interested in the jewelry Gisele had found.

"I will always love you, MF," Gisele explained. "Unless 'MF' stands for 'Motherfucker', I am pretty sure it definitely belongs to Monica Fuentes,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any opinion? **


	6. What's left

**Euphoria, Furious Six**

Fast and the Furious

**Chapter V - What's left **

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany<strong>

Brian stood nervously in front of a counter with Mia next to him, who cradled Alessandra. A guard stood on the other side of it with a deep frown. He had short brown hair and was a bit chubby. A ring on his finger revealed that he was probably married and the wrinkles on his forehead showed his elder age.

"Everything looks good," he declared after pulling the passports out of the machine that checked that they were no criminals or wanted. "Welcome to Germany, Mr and Mrs Jones," he welcomed them in a German accent.

Mia glanced at Brian with a smile. He noticed it and shook his head by her teasing look.

"No we're not married yet," he whispered in her ear when they swirled around. Mia's playful look dropped to an annoyed shot which she threw at him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. There was always a female in the family not being content. Alessandra had screamed constantly during the flight while he and Mia had taken shifts that consisted taking care of her. Literally everyone aboard had given them either longing looks – the women, or dispraising ones as the men and children. Certainly teenagers had given them those kinds of looks. Alessandra had finally fallen asleep firstly when they stepped out of the plane.

Brian walked behind her to the arrival, carrying the suitcases. His eyes wanted to close of tiredness just like the outworn Mia. They had to force their mind and urge the body to take the steps forward.

With curious eyes, Han and Gisele stood outside Tegel, leaning against their car. When Brian and Mia were in sight, Gisele's eyes lit up of the sight with the baby-girl in Mia's embrace.

"Aw, what a cuite," she awed at Alessandra when Brian and Mia had approached them. Mia smiled and handed Alessandra over to let Gisele hold her. She hugged Han welcomingly after he had hugged Brian brotherly.

"Hi, Gisele," Brian tried to embrace Gisele, but it was quite hard when Alessandra was between them.

"She is so sweet. Just perfect," Gisele stated dreamily while her fingertip caressed the infant's cheek.

"Thanks Gisele," Brian grinned.

Han lifted Alessandra out of Gisele's arms to study her with a grin, before handing her back to his woman.

"She is definitely going to have boys chasing her," he nudged Brian whose face dropped at that declaration.

After opening the car door for Gisele, Mia helped her inside since she still embraced Alessandra. She was herself too tired after the flight experiences, that it only felt nice to get some sleep in the backseat of their friends' car.

Brian, who also was exhausted from the long voyage, was awoken by Han poking him with an item. When his tired eyelids slowly went up to give Han an annoyed glare, he noticed Han's urging look.

"Look at the picture Gisele took with her phone at the restaurant," Han persuaded him and dropped the phone in Brian's lap.

Brian fumbled tiredly up the cellphone and stared at the screen. There was a woman in a nice dress, half-leaning over a table with her chestnut hair falling down over her shoulder. That seductive look she wore was way familiar. Yeah, that was Monica Fuentes. And he still couldn't denial the fact that he found her attractive. Of course though not like Mia, the love of his life.

"That's her," he admitted, forcing to put the phone down again. Han saw the hesitating gesture and figured he might not be the only man thinking Fuentes was hot.

"You got the file I sent you?" he then asked Han with a wondering facial expression.

"I did. Gisele and I were just visiting the speed camera to steal the film, but all we found was an empty metallic box and Gisele found a ring on the ground with the letters 'MF' engraved," Han informed Brian.

"Really? You have that ring?"

"I have," Gisele spoke from sitting behind Han in the car. Slowly in a smooth motion she moved her hand into her pocket, not having a desire of waking the infant up. She handed Brian the ring.

"Simpre te amaré, MF," he read from it, turning around in the seat to give Gisele a questioning look. He had never really been good in Spanish class.

"I will always love you, Monica Fuentes," she translated.

"Oh, okay. Someone that will always love Monica then," Brian said as if the thought hadn't struck them before.

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet morning in the apartment. The daylight streamed inside even though it was cloudy outside. The dark cover hanging above the city threatened with rain in the greyness.<p>

The peaceful silence was broken by a cellphone ringing.

Alexander reached for his phone on the nightstand and pulled it against his ear with closed eyes, hoping it was a vendor so he could disconnect him as soon as the annoying voice spoke.

"Alex?" Annoyingly it wasn't just a stupid vendor.

Alexander groaned before replying. "Yeah, what's up?" he had recognized the voice right from the abrupt greeting.

"You need to bring your laptop over here now. Mine is in München and I can't order someone to get it now when I need one this particular hour," the British accent told him.

"Just buy a new one," Alex suggested.

"I need the one Uncle Jerry gave you last Christmas,"

"Hey Kon! I'm lying in bed, _asleep_! You may call someone else," Alexander answered in the same accent before hanging up on his brother.

He didn't even have time to put the phone aside until it rang again, this time with a furious Konrad on the other line.

"We have an appointment Alexander! And it is of great importance you'll be attending!"

Alexander sighed. His brother only used his full name when he was mad or very serious about something.

"I'll be there," he gave up, knowing there was no way he'd succeed talk himself out of the case.

"Good, and so will the team,"

The sound of the disconnecting tone left Alexander with the knowledge the conversation was over. He sat up and watched a particular woman lying peacefully next to him. Being tangled in the sheets and seeming to be deep in sleep, he felt quite bad to wake her up.

"You need to wake up, babe," he said in a low voice before he got out of the bed and entered the bathroom.

Not being a morning person caused her to groan for a response and turn around in her sleep, hoping it was just an infernal dream she had. The sheets surrounded her even tighter than before when Alexander returned. It was first when she felt the bed dip of someone's weight and a wet kiss was placed in her neck, she knew it unfortunately was reality.

"Why are you waking me up?" she mumbled with closed eyes buried into a smooth pillow.

"Kon called me. We have a meeting at the edifice _now_," he told her, got out of the bed again and disappeared into the hallway.

Letty let out a louder groan than her previous to let Alexander know her major dismissal but he had already strolled down the stair. Angrily and largely irritated, she kicked the covers off of her and walked into the walk-in-closet to get dressed.

When she had pulled on tight black jeans and a black shirt, she crashed the bathroom to wash her face. After putting very little make-up on, she walked into the hallway on the second-floor and leaned over the balcony fence in the two-storey apartment, in the skyscraper. Thanks to Alex's wallet, he had only signed a check and then within the next hours; the big apartment with two floors inside the high building had been theirs. "ALEX!" she yelled and awaited his entrance in the hallway.

He came out of the office downstairs with a laptop in his grasp and looked up to her with raised eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"What about Elaine?" she asked from the railing she was partly hanging over.

"We'll call Johanna?" Alexander suggested and waited for her answer.

"We can't call her. She is obviously still partying by this time and probably wasted," Letty stated decidedly. "And kindergarten isn't open on Saturdays,"

Alexander sighed and looked down on the laptop he was holding. "I don't like the idea, but we're going to have to bring her with us,"

Letty shook her head, also hating the idea of bringing Elaine to the edifice inside the mountain. "Well, seems like we're out of options," she announced and hurried back into the bedroom.

She bent over the crib and smoothly lifted the blankets and covers the 11 months child was surrounded in.

Elaine's brown eyes glistened as they stared up to meet her mother's. She had probably awoken by their voices that had discussed what to do with her. Still though, she was the precise opposite of her mother, clearly shown by the fact Elaine was smiling widely, definitely an early riser.

"'Morning Ellie," Letty smiled at her daughter and lifted her to kiss the tiny baby-girl all over the face. "Hi sweetie," her voice was high pitched as she hugged Elaine tighter to her.

Elaine squirmed in her mother's arms as she carried her out of the room, crossed the hallway and headed out to the public hallway towards the elevator.

Alexander locked the front door and hurried into the elevator just in time before the doors closed.

* * *

><p>The black Honda drove along autobahn towards the mountain where the edifice was. As soon as the certain trucks were visible, Alexander checked in the rearview mirror to see that no other car was too close to make a clear note what was going to happen. He pressed the accelerator down and passed one of the trucks which would block the view when he would drive under the second truck on the line. As soon as the Honda was below the second one; it left the ground by wires surrounding it to pull it upwards into the hollow truck.<p>

Letty sunk into the backrest and tickled Elaine's stomach to relax her a bit. She had always been slightly scared of the tactic they used to get into the edifice. Although neither Letty nor Alexander had a chance to change it since it was the only way they could enter the compound unnoticed.

"Mama," she gurgled with saliva that drooled down his mouth. Letty pulled out a tissue and wiped the liquid away from Elaine's chin with a smile plastered on her face. She had never really expected becoming pregnant. It had always seemed so distant, far away in the future, but then it had taken her all of guard when the doctor had slid her the test results.

The regular morning gymnastics had to consist of simply outstretched arms for Alexander, adding a long yawn. He smiled slightly at Letty who where playing with Elaine from her front seat.

The truck they were in drove off to an ausfahrt and chose a road that wasn't relevant to the others. At a special place, the truck made a pause next to a dilapidated house which was situated next to the road. The chauffeur pulled down the window and pressed down a button that was placed hidden on it's wall. With a pleased smile on his face, he continued driving straight to the mountain where a port opened for the truck to enter.

In an instant when the truck was inside, lots of guards surrounded the truck to make sure nobody nor anything had been smuggled into the building.

"Hello John," one of the working men greeted the chauffeur. "Who have you brought inside? Löwenberg has informed us there is a meeting with team 1,"

The elder chauffeur shrugged. "I have no idea what's going on inside. I have Alexander Löwenberg and Leticia Overbeck though,"

The car in the truck was lowered and Alexander climbed out of it. All men looked at him as if he was the president himself. Letty pushed her door open and opened Elaine's to unbuckle her in the safety seat. All men's attention had suddenly changed to Letty instead. With wide open eyes, they studied the little baby-girl she had in her embrace. A blanket was thrown around Elaine to cover as much as possible. For her own safety, Letty didn't want anyone to recognize her, no matter how much Elaine kept whining below the fabric. She knew there had been a few incidents that had occurred during her time working there. At least she had heard of them in detail. How a person had worked undercover and revealed many identities for a mafia boss. Twenty children that belonged to the workers had disappeared without any traces, and she had decided right from start that Elaine was not to be known for anyone except for her own team. Necessarily, Alexander, his brother and their uncle also knew about her, much to her distrust. All from that, she could not become enemy with Konrad or his uncle.

"Come here Let," Alexander urged her and put his arm around her as he put the other hand on the screen for it to scan his fingerprints.

Another concrete port was opened and they stepped inside. They passed all well-known offices until they reached the one team 1 always had appointments in.

Diane, the drug addictive, was already sitting in a chair with Dmitrij next to her. He wanted to make sure she didn't get herself into trouble. Always the brotherly type, not uttering a word unless it wasn't needed. He usually just sat there in his giant body, examining the rest and making sure nothing bothered the people he cared about.

Lia was sitting in the corner of the room with Leon, discussing Italian cars compared to German ones. They had some kind of brother-sister relationship, just like Letty and Leon also had. Which made her sister-sister with Lia? They were somewhat close, because the fact was that everybody in the room was like a whole big family. 'A typical Italian family,' was the sentence Lia liked to describe them when something outstanding had happened.

Diego was competing with Baljeet about who had killed the most. Diego with his skills as a fearless murderer and Baljeet bragged about how many he had blown up by building extraordinary bombs.

Axel Pettersson was sitting all by himself with a laptop in front of him, apparently trying to hack himself into another system he hadn't succeed hack himself into _yet_.

In other words, everything was as it was supposed to be. It became quite though as soon as everybody noticed Alexander and Letty's arrival, surprisingly including little Elaine whose head peeked up from a pink blanket. Most of them raised their eyebrows in astonishment that Letty had brought her kid with her to the job.

"You brought Ellie?" Lia asked before her created bubble gum broke. She was like an Italian version of Letty. Perhaps that was the reason Leon considered them both as little sisters. He had always been protective when it came to Letty and when she had arrived to Berlin, she found out she somehow had been replaced by Lia. But it didn't take long for her to gain her former position in Leon's life.

"The babysitter is partying and kindergarten is closed," she declared the situation.

"Letty!" Leon called out after her and gained her attention. "You, Lia, Diane and I need to refuel the Hondas afterwards, okay?"

Her eyed travelled down to Elaine and considered the command for a while. "Okay, but we have to be extra careful man," She sure didn't want any shit to happen when Elaine was with her.

Suddenly Konrad and Hamilton stepped inside the room, causing everybody to sigh and head to their seats, except for Diane who looked pleased and challenging at the others while Dmitrij checked her.

"Ah, Ms Overbeck," Letty turned around with Elaine in her arms to face Hamilton study her. Secretly, she feared him more than Braga, the Feds, the DSS and the hell itself (if that existed) but ever since she had started being Alexander's girlfriend he had favored her, loving the idea of having a 'granddaughter' even if he only was Alexander's uncle and not father. Not to mention Elaine wasn't even Alexander's. "Let me hold little Elaine while you have your meeting," he stated more than pleaded.

She hesitated but gave in and handed her daughter over to Hamilton after leaving a kiss on her nose.

Hamilton grinned at the child he considered as his own granddaughter. Elaine whined slight scared by his sunglasses which immediately caused Hamilton to take them off. "Better?" he asked with a nice voice to the baby-girl. Apparently it was, since the smile had appeared on her tiny lips again.

Every eye in the room followed Hamilton's motions as he sat down in a couch with Elaine jumping in his lap.

Letty sat down between Lia and Leon as the two Löwenbergs stood up in front of a screen where a PowerPoint was shown. Lines and points were painted in the computer program, showing the team in exact depiction how the heist would be performed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? **


	7. Volare

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They encourage me greatly :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Euphoria, Furious Six<strong>

Fast and the Furious

**Chapter VII - Volare**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

"They always disappear on this road," Fuentes told Hobbs and the agents that were sitting behind them in the car Hobbs drove. "All witnesses have mentioned one special thing in common; two trucks block the view right on this road between that gas station we just passed and the bridge over there," she said and nodded towards a bridge that crossed the highway.

Hobbs eyed the trucks they passed suspiciously. "So the Hondas we are looking for must somehow cooperate with the trucks?"

"Apparently," an agent from the backseat stated before adding. "It's called code 5231,"

As Monica turned around in her seat to look at him, Hobbs threw a glance in the rearview mirror.

"I grew up in the Bronx. I know how you can use trucks as cover for illegal stuff," he continued.

"But do you have any idea _how_ the cars disappear of all sudden when the trucks block the view?" Fuentes asked the agent.

He shrugged as a response. "If there is no secret road leading from the highway, I'd say the Hondas drive under the a truck further forward in the line containing trucks and somehow get lifted into it,"

Monica nodded, putting together his suggestion of how it all happened. "Good job, William. We might have the answer then,"

* * *

><p>The suite in Crowne Plaza Hotel was filled with a crying sound, coming from the baby Mia was cradling. She rocked it back and forth, hushing it once in a while when she took a break from singing to it.<p>

She was alone in the bedroom she and Brian had received. A crib had been ordered up by Gisele and it had arrived hours ago but Alessandra hadn't been tired enough to fall asleep yet.

Tears were created around her eyeballs in frustration as she tried to silence her child for a single moment but it was profoundly impossible. She was exhausted and would have loved to give her to Brian for a brief moment, but she was well aware that he worked just right outside in the livingroom with Han.

Gisele, Mia's hero, entered the room and closed the door behind her so Brian and Han wouldn't t be disturbed by the constant screaming.

"Let me take her Mia. You look so tired," she said, looking just as gorgeous as always while Mia looked like a total wreck.

"Thank you," Mia exhaled and handed Alessandra over to Gisele, who immediately began cradling her like Mia previously had done.

"I love you," Mia let out an outworn whisper as she crashed down onto the bed, falling complete headlong into sleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm in!" Han exclaimed happily and placed his hands behind his head as he leaned satisfied backwards in the couch.<p>

When the waited respond never occurred, he gazed over to Brian who was asleep.

"Parents," he muttered and rolled his eyes.

Gisele came out of the room and walked over to the couches. She caressed an armchair before plopping down with closed eyes, trying to relax for a while. Ever since the vacation was supposed to begin after years of work, they had once again begun working. Always work. Work, work, work. Although she didn't mind since it happened to be about Letty, but after this – she'd love to take a long vacation for real. Just her and Han, lying on a beach somewhere on a deserted island with shore crabs as only neighbours.

"Has the baby fallen asleep?" Han asked her in a low voice, not having a desire of waking up Brian, Mia nor Alessandra. All from that family seemed to be much tense and ill-tempered lately.

She nodded and her smile grew wider. "She is so wonderful. I have never been committed to a child in my life so it's nice to have one around,"

"I guess," Han smiled wryly, slight frightened she may have some hidden message somewhere in there behind her words.

She nodded. "Hopefully they won't leave too soon. I'd like to get to know…," she silenced as Brian stirred and sat up, yawned largely and rubbed his eyes.

He looked strangely at them, trying to figure out where he was and why Gisele plus Han were in the same room as him.

"Letty," Han said the keyword which in an instant brought Brian back to senses.

"Oh, right," Brian remembered the reason why he wasn't in São Pedro. "For how long did I sleep?"

"About a couple of hours," Gisele replied calmly.

"So, what's happening now?"

Han moved the laptop over to Brian. "There is a program installed, making all cameras in the country to recognize Letty's face. When it shows up; the screen will tell us," he told Brian.

Brian hanged over the computer in silence until he finally said something. "You have hacked yourself into the FBI's database,"

"Yeah?"

"Which means we are capable of finding out, and so are they,"

Trying to be a bit optimistic, Gisele tried to make them see it from the positive side. "It's the best we got. And frankly, this means they have as big chance as we do to catch her. Plus actually we know her," She needed something to cheer her up due the circumstances.

When Brian raised an eyebrow she was fast to add. "At least you two do,"

The three of them took a deep breath and leaned backwards into the couches once again deep in their thoughts.

"Now you go to sleep. We need to be strong when she appears," Gisele broke the peaceful silence. "The last thing we need is getting caught by the lack of sleep and simply tiredness. FBI is a tiny step ahead of us and we need to concentrate to get her before someone else does," she said firmly and received a mumbled 'got it' from both tired men.

* * *

><p>Brian's longed nap ended when the laptop started beeping quietly and flashed. He opened his eyes slowly as Han put his blanket tiredly over his head, continuing his sleep.<p>

Gisele on the other hand sat up wide awake and knelt in front of the electronic item that was put on the coffee table.

"Is it Letty?" Brian whispered to her and knelt next to her.

"Yes it is," she declared. Brian studied the picture that recently had been taken and identified her. Wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny pants with boots - did give her away in an instant. Her long curly hair was dark in a black colour as it was placed in a higher ponytail than she used to have. And by the picture taken, she carried around with something that was surrounded in a blanket. He browsed down to see the address.

"What is she caring around?" Gisele had noticed the odd feature in Letty's embrace and zoomed in. It was too blur though to see anything except for the features.

"It could be anything," Brian shrugged, not really interested in whatever Letty walked around with. It could be a bunch of blankets as much as it could be a gun. He helped Gisele to stand up. Han's snoring left them with the knowledge he wouldn't participate in their little night-adventure. Or in fact, 4.30 am probably refers to the morning.

"Come on," Gisele urged and practically jumped into her shoes. No high heels but low boots and a trench coat from Burberry. She tightened the belt around it and fixed her hair as Brian had problems with the shoelaces.

He pushed the door close after him since it locked itself and ran with Gisele towards the elevators. Well down in the underground-garage of the hotel, Gisele jumped into the front seat in her car and Brian took the driver seat, literally stomping on the accelerator.

"Sign with Hannover?" Brian asked and circled around the center of the city while Gisele tried to read the signs in the fast and spinning pace.

"Over there!" she exclaimed when she read 'Hannover' on a sign. She pointed into the direction and burst out again. "That way!"

Brian drove right away into that direction and it didn't take long until they were out of Berlin.

"The gas station is somewhere outside Potsdam, which isn't that far," he told Gisele who unfolded the laptop.

"Do you think Hobbs and Fuentes already are out on the roads?" she asked Brian.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?"

Gisele took a deep breath, trying to detect a brilliant idea but failed.

* * *

><p>Leon was inside the store to pay for the refuels while the girls walked along the shelves of groceries and other junk.<p>

Lia walked between them with Diane glued right to her side. She had been firm to keep Diane in sight since the only thing she did on her spare time was dialling the drug dealer's number to buy marijuana. Her now red straddling hair and pale face made her look like a ghost, even more than she had done weeks ago. Every since Gerry's death she had lost weight too. Nowadays the definition of Diane should be something like 'a walking bone'. Several times, Lia had tried to heave a hot dog or pizza into Diane's mouth but it had only influenced vomiting and angry glares being shot at her.

"Hey Lia?"

Lia stood on her toes to catch Leon's eyes over the shelves from the counter. He pointed towards the bathroom and she rolled her eyes before returning to picking out her favorite candy.

She glanced into Letty's direction to make sure she was there. The Latin-American was walking with her daughter around the baby-section. Shelves were filled with cans that contained baby food. Her eyes travelled among them in search for Elaine's favorite when she of all sudden heard Diane's phone ring in the distance.

"Hello?" Diane's weak but yet tough voice answered.

It was quite for a while until Diane mumbled something before hanging up. Her eyes met Letty's straight away, telling her something was wrong.

Letty walked over to Lia who examined Diane and kept looking worriedly over her.

"Well? Feel free to inform me, chica," Lia demanded from Diane. They always acted like sisters who constantly fought over the stupidest things but in the end of the day; they would curl up against each other and give one another a warm bear hug.

"Why do you even call me 'chica'? You're Italian, remember?" Diane spat at Lia who frowned.

"Yeah, but you know my mom was Spaniard. Now spill!"

Diane took a look around the surroundings to make sure nobody was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Baljeet called," Diane said in a hushed voice. "He said people have installed an identifier on the military database. Which means every camera in the country can recognize Letty," she nodded towards the CCTV in the corner of the room.

"You're kidding?" Letty scowled at the information. She could only imagine how Konrad had reacted when he had found out.

Diane shook her head while caressing Elaine's cheek with her fingertip. "You and I need to get out of here _now_. It's you they are looking for and if they find us here; they will take us all in," she said and grabbed Letty's upper arm to force her with her out of the gas station.

"At least they can't get our license plates," Diane stated cockily with a voice full of smugness when she approached the Hondas that they had parked on the edge of the parking, out of reach for the sight of the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Beijing, China<strong>

Once again when Elena entered the empty apartment, she found Dom outside. He leaned on the railing and gazed over the city, so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her presence. Firstly when she cleared her throat, he snapped out of his trance and smiled wryly at her.

"Hey," he greeted her.

Elena smiled slightly but then shook her head. She took a deep breath and strolled over to his side.

"You hate this place, don't you?" she asked him carefully.

He turned to her astonished. "Excuse me?" He must have heard wrongly.

Elena though kept her eyes over the view, examining the city and skyscrapers that surrounded them.

"You shouldn't be here if you don't want to," she sighed.

Dom frowned now really confused at her. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Putting his hand under her chin, forcing her to face him; made her continue. "It doesn't take a mind reader to see that you aren't happy here,"

"I am happy-,"

"Dom," Elena cut him off with her soft voice. "I am here to work, to catch the employees of Emilio's murderer. It can take several months and even years. I cannot ask you to stay here with me when all you want right now is to live near your family. You want to see your niece grow up,"

Even though he previously had denied her statement, the sincerity in her sentence was the veracity and they both knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Berlin, Germany<strong>

Lia finally walked up to the cash register and put her candy on it, observant the environment apparently would swift into a police station within the next minutes. Damn Leon who literally took the whole day in the bathroom. If he had been faster they could've had a chance to get out of there before people from the right side of the law stormed through the doors.

Being one of the smarter ones of the team, she decided she had to keep her mouth as shut as she could. If the staff noticed her being a fluent speaker in English the chance of them telling the Feds were bigger. And naturally FBI would connect her to the heists and Letty.

"Willst du aunch kaffee?" the fat lady behind the cash register asked Lia who did her best to not show her confusion. Without a word, she put a 10 € bill on the counter to only pay for the candy, in hope it would shut the lady.

In the exact same time, Leon came out of the bathroom. Lia snatched the candy and left the staff lady with the exchange as she quickly pulled Leon with her on her way out.

"We have to get out of here. FBI will be all over the place in two!" she hissed under her breath and ran out of the building towards their cars.

* * *

><p>As Brian and Gisele drove into the parking, a black Honda almost drove into them in its fast pace. Brian honked and slammed on the brakes as he got a brief glimpse of the two persons sitting in it. A tanned woman with black hair and another dude that seemed a bit familiar. When they drove around the corner, he managed to catch the licence plate; HB-17-34. Not leaving a second thought to anything but Letty, he parked in a parking lot and hurried to the store with Gisele right behind.<p>

All that had to be done was getting Letty's ass out of there and bring her to the hotel if he so would have to tie her up and carry her.

They entered the store and quickly scanned it. There was no sign of Letty.

"Come on, Letty," Brian panted to no one in particular. Gisele on the other hand took advantage of the very few moments they would have before Hobbs would be there. She hurried through the store in case Letty had crouched behind a shelf or simply hid behind something.

When she felt someone grabbing her shoulder, she swirled around prepared to slap the attacker, but stopped actions when she saw Brian's face.

"I'm going into the surveillance room to get the tape of her. Watch out if Hobbs arrives before I get back," he told her.

In the exact second Brian had disappeared behind a door into the surveillance room, she heard the familiar words being called out.

"FBI! Do not move!"

An in an instant all people inside the store started screaming in panic and raise their arms. Gisele watched the agents examine the place and especially the faces. Her heart throbbed brutally as Monica studied her for a longer moment than necessary. Surely she recalled the woman from the restaurant, but fortunately Gisele had hidden well behind the plants.

She let out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding when Fuentes moved her eyes to another female.

"Does anyone in here speak English?" Fuentes yelled over the place.

Gisele gazed at the many agents and noticed that Hobbs wasn't present.

"I speak little English," a middle-aged woman said in a clear German accent.

The safest way to not get too involved with FBI was to not show any avoiding and fear towards them. In other words, reveal there was something to hide. Therefore, Gisele decided to speak up for herself. They would interrogate her sooner or later anyhow.

"I speak English," she said, happy for once she had an accent. It was be worse for Brian though. If they would check fingerprints and facial features they would both be screwed. Not to mention that Monica knew Brian.

Gisele had gained Fuentes' attention. The agent walked over to her and fumbled up a notebook. "I have to ask you a few simple questions and I need you to think very carefully before you reply,"

Gisele nodded.

"When did you enter this store?"

Gisele thought about it for a moment. "Two minutes ago, tops,"

After Fuentes had written it down she carried on. "Did you hear anyone speak English?"

Gisele considered the question. "No, not really,"

Fuentes raised an eyebrow. "And what are you doing here?"

Being slightly aback taken from her new question caused Gisele's heart to skip a few beats. "I-I needed to refuel my car,"

Fuentes nodded and wrote it down. "I'll return to you in a few minutes. Do not leave this place," she said firmly to Gisele before she interrogated an elder lady that drank coffee from a take-away cup.

Gisele threw glances in the direction of the door where Brian had gone. She started feeling nauseous of fear that they would get discovered now. They were dancing on the limit-line. Monica's statement that she'd be back for Gisele didn't make it any better. She'd probably take her fingerprints then.

Suddenly she heard Monica say the sentence she absolutely couldn't stand.

"I'm going to the surveillance room to check out the CCTV. It has obviously caught her on tape," she told an agent.

Without any hesitate, Gisele squeezed her eyes remorsefully. "I'm so going to hell," she let out as she quickly placed her foot in front of the elder lady that tripped on it and fell headlong on Fuentes, spilling all of the hot coffee over her.

As soon as Gisele knew her trick had worked, she backed a few steps to not get connected to the event.

"Shit!" Fuentes burst out angrily and shook her arms, trying to somehow splash the liquid away from her shirt.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry," the elder lady tried to apologize to Monica who immediately felt guilty and apologized herself.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just taken off guard," Monica tried to sooth the devastated old woman. She then turned around to one of her agents at the same time as Brian sneaked behind the shelves towards Gisele.

"Can anybody help me _remove_ this!" Monica yelled frustrated over the place and gained everyone's attention.

Brian grabbed Gisele's arm, taking the opportunity while the agents had to please their boss. They hurried out of the store and ran towards the black Lexus.

"You got the tape?" Gisele asked when she closed the front seat door after her.

"Yep," Brian said and threw it down into her lap as he drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>São Pedro<strong>

The car parked on the driveway outside Mia and Brian's house. The air was still moistly from the raining and the wind that blew was fresh, but something was nevertheless too peaceful.

No light escaped the from the beach house's windows, nor was any noise heard except for the waves that hit the shore.

Even if the flowers and plants were alive, something about how the fabric on the hammock fluttered in the breeze made the house look abandoned. Adding the dark clouds to the image made the sight look like coming from a thriller movie.

Dom narrowed his eyes and let them take another look over the beach house. Why wasn't Alessandra screaming or something?

It was very quiet. Too quiet.

But since none of them were visible or heard, so on their car, he assumed they went grocery shopping. But just in case, he knocked firmly on the door. The booms coming from it echoed creapily in the silenced area.

Getting no response or sign there was someone there, he lifted a heavy pot nearby where he knew the key was put below. He unlocked the door and entered the house, shoving the suitcases inside.

"Hello?" he called out, awaiting the reply. "Anybody home? Mia? Brian?"

"Hello?" he yelled again as he walked into the livingroom. Figuring out they probably only were at the market store, he strolled pleased into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Naturally, he'd feel company as long as he had a Corona in his hand, which was the precise drink he snatched.

He had just opened it and taken the first sip when a thud of the door slamming closed made him jump.

He sneaked back to the hallway, examined it but found it to his relief completely empty. But the fact that Mia, Brian and Alessandra weren't around made him deeply concerned. Had a kidnapper broken into this house and taken them? And was the person or persons back now to take him and Elena as well? He waved the thoughts away as he recalled the wind outside.

He took a deep breath of relief and shook his head. Mia always complained about his suspicion so he may as well follow her suggestion and relax a bit.

Doing so, he plopped down on the couch with the remote lying on his stomach after finding a normal channel.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Berlin, Germany <strong>

An attractive woman was standing somewhere in front of the gas station with her back against it. She had her long, beautiful, flat blonde hair falling down over her shoulders. The attire was a beige suit with a skirt and high heels from Christian Louboutin. One of the reasons she had been hired by the channel. Only to keep her as a reporter received many views. Obviously guys loved to watch the news as soon as she was on the TV screen with her million-dollar smile and a microphone below her mouth.

The cameraman in front of her struggled with the heavy item resting on his shoulder and in his hands while doing his best to keep both the reporter and the background in the recording tape.

"Five, four, three, two, one," he counted down until a beep was sound as they were aware the film was rolling.

"Hello, this is Karen Tyler speaking for CNN. We are now standing outside the gas station 1 mile outside Berlin where FBI is searching for offenders that cooperate with the wanted arms dealer George Stevens, an Englishman all countries of Europe are looking for.

Information has leaked the Englishman has some sort of team work with a German empire that possesses many stolen weapons from the German army. The military and government say it is of extreme importance the trade gets stopped. Weapons as atomic bombs and hydrogen bombs have been occupied by the still unknown German who bosses the heists on autobahn.

Hours before it was confirmed from CCTV; one of the staff from the crew that performs the heists is the infamous hijacker Leticia Ortiz who also has been connected to Dominic Toretto, highly wanted in the United States and South America. She has been caught several times on cameras and it's now established she was never killed. To clarify the odd situation; the police in Los Angeles has come to a conclusion to exhume the chest on her cemetery and later on send the analysts DNA,"

The camera beeped and the cameraman lowered the electronic item with a sigh.

Karen took a deep breath and shook her head. "This job sucks. I'm going to have to chase that Monica Fuentes agent down and press her out of more information," she told her co-worker before she hurried over to the entrance where FBI agents with sunglasses pushed the crowd backwards, mostly consisting of nosey reporters like herself.

* * *

><p><strong>São Pedro<strong>

A silence swarmed the beach house in São Pedro except for the TV voices coming from the screen. Dom's eyelids were dropping of tiredness. He held the remote in his hand while resting on the couch, the thought kept crossing his mind about where Mia and Brian had gone with his newborn niece.

He was just about to fall asleep when he saw the beautiful woman on the TV screen moving her lips. She was apparently speaking but Dom didn't have the strength to press the volume button down. Instead he watched the woman move in silence, a woman Letty would call skank.

Slowly, he moved his finger to the volume button and pressed it down to hear the woman speak in a low voice. "... Karen Tyler speaking for CNN - Breaking News. We are now standing outside the gas station 1 mile outside Berlin," - Karen Tyler. What a nice name for a nice woman like her. Dom grinned at the thought of having her in a bed right for the moment.

Liking her voice, he pressed down the volume button to hear her speak clearer. "... cooperate with the wanted arms dealer George Stevens, an Englishman all countries of Europe are looking for. Information has leaked the Englishman has some sort of team work with a German empire that possesses many stolen weapons from the German army. The military and government say it is of extreme importance the trade gets stopped,"

He turned his gaze to the clock hanging on the wall. It was in the middle of night now. Mia and Brian should have been home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter was a bit long. But I still hope you liked it :) **


	8. El Perdedor

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII - El Perdedor<strong>

The Fast and the Furious

**Euphoria, Furious Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Berlin<strong>

Fuentes practically hanged over the counter with the boss of the gas station on the other side. Devastated over the veracity that his gas station had contained criminals running around, he profoundly feared the bad yet exciting reputation would spread among the German population.

Monica leaned backwards and stood up with a pleased look on her face. "Thank you, Lawrence," she said to the hacker who had passed her. He smiled for a respond with his dazzling white teeth.

With the content expression, he plopped down onto a chair and began browsing the computer magazine he had in his lap. "Anytime,"

Hobbs suddenly entered the store with a firm look. His gaze searched for something until it found Monica. He strolled over to her and folded his arms.

"You didn't get her?" he more stated than asked.

Monica sighed and shook her head. "She was gone before we arrived. Although we did find something interesting," she said and nodded into the direction of the surveillance room. "Lawrence?" she called out for her employee to join them.

He looked up from his magazine with a wondering look. "Yeah?"

"We need you to show us the tape," Monica headed into the room with Hobbs and Lawrence following her.

She and Hobbs sat down in front of a table while Lawrence opened the TV system. There were TVs all over the wall, flashing and showing pictures moving. He showed them Letty, carrying something but it was too dizzy to see what. She was talking though to two girls. A redhead and a quite dark tanned woman.

"Someone stole the original tape, so I had to hack myself into the computers and copy the parts," he informed as they continued to study the people walking along the shelves.

"Someone that cooperated then," Monica commented.

"Who are they?" Hobbs inquired and turned to Monica who shrugged.

"My laptop is installed to search for their identity," Lawrence told Hobbs before he pointed to the redhead speaking in a phone on the screen. When she hung up, it didn't take long until she had grabbed Letty's arm and they ran out of the store. Then he rewound when Letty walked along a shelf.

Monica looked at Lawrence questioning. "Why do you show us this again? We've already seen it,"

"She walks along a shelf filled with baby food," he said, pointing to the feature surrounded by blankets in Letty's embrace.

Monica and Hobbs eyes widened slightly. "Seriously?" they asked at the same time as they both figured what it meant.

"That's not all," Lawrence then added and showed a part from the film where a man came out of the WC and began running after he had spoken to the darker woman, who in turn previously had talked with Letty and the redhead. "FBI searched for him a couple of years ago but dropped the case after his disappearance. Apparently he escaped the world without any traces. His name is called Leon Tyler. Does it ring a bell?"

Hobbs nodded. "He was a friend of Toretto. He has been connected to him many times, not to mention they shared roof with the rest of the gang,"

Monica squinted at the screen. "That Leon guy…," she spoke. "Somehow, he seems familiar…," she continued as her mind thought frantically of from where she remembered him.

"He does?" Hobbs required.

"Oh," she mumbled as it hit her. "He was the guy at the speed camera,"

Hobbs leaned backwards into his backseat and smiled amused. "The guy you flirted with,"

She shot him a glare and avoided responding to his comment. Suddenly, his face became serious as he opened his mouth to go on.

"You need to watch it _Monica_. First you screwed around with O'Conner and now Leon. Watch it," he warned.

Monica shot him a glare. "Thank you, I can take of myself," she literally spat at him in a declaration.

Hobbs just shook his head and awaited her to speak again.

"If Letty and that _Leon _guy are both wanted in the United States, I bet those two women so are," Monica said, referring to the redhead and the darker woman.

Hobbs stood up and Monica was also about to when she abruptly sat down again.

"Could you replay the part when the old lady spills the coffee over me?" she asked Lawrence who opened the correct part.

Monica squinted as she saw the event happen just like she suspected. "I knew it! Replay it again in slow-motion," she ordered.

Hobbs who was on his way out the room, turned around interested in what she had noticed. He walked up to her and stood right next to her while they both stared at the particular TV screen.

A woman he could tell right away was Gisele. She put her leg in front of the lady and was apparently saying something before the elder woman tripped.

"That is Gisele!" Hobbs stated. "Is she still in here?"

Monica quirked an eyebrow. "I actually don't know. She should be since nobody was allowed to leave. Do you believe Toretto is here yet?"

"We will notice when he arrives, trust me," Hobbs assured her.

They were about to stand up when their movements were interrupted for what must have been the hundredth time of the day. Lawrence motioned them to sit down.

"Before you go - look at this," he said and a new tape played. It was a man walking behind the shelves and picking up Gisele on his way towards the exit.

"Brian O'Conner," Monica said and Hobbs nodded in agreement.

"I always seem to underestimate these pieces of shit," Hobbs muttered under his breath in irritation.

* * *

><p><strong>São Pedro<strong>

The sweet voice from that Karen-reporter echoed in the livingroom of Brian and Mia's beach house. Dom though was feeling more tired for every second passing so he reduced the volume until it was low enough to barely hear what she was talking about.

He didn't really care about what happens way over in Germany anyhow. Europe was a continent he probably never would visit. He was totally fine there in the beach house. Although, Mia and Brian would obviously throw him out to find his own house with a bed to crash on.

"Hours before it was confirmed from CCTV; one of the staff from the crew that performs the heists is the infamous hijacker-," the female reporter's voice came out in the low tone, but was cut off by the blackened screen. Eventually, Dom had turned off the TV and thrown the remote onto the pillows on the couch as he stood up.

A worry of where his sister, his niece and Brian were, created a knot in his stomach. He always knew where they were but being left without any knowledge made him deeply confused and concerned.

Tiredly with drooping eyes, he trotted into the kitchen, deciding to call Han. He'd know what to do. Even though the last thing he had heard from him, was that he and Gisele had decided to cross Europe.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany<strong>

Mia stared at the TV screen with Alessandra in her arms, cradling her while crowding in the couch with Brian, Gisele and Han. For once she and Gisele knew the men didn't stare at the TV screen because of the hot woman, but for what the information told them.

"Hours before it was confirmed from CCTV; one of the staff from the crew that performs the heists is the infamous hijacker Leticia Ortiz who also has been connected to Dominic Toretto, highly wanted in the United States and South America. She has been caught several times on cameras and it's now established she was never killed. To clarify the odd situation; the police in Los Angeles has come to a conclusion to exhume the chest on her cemetery and later on send the analysts DNA,"

"So. Now it's out," Mia exhaled as if she had let go of a big burden.

"I would prefer chasing her without the world to witness it. One good thing though is that Dom can't miss this," Han stated knowingly.

* * *

><p>Brian and Han had watched the tape over and over again so many times they could the movements automatically. They had made a research for the redhead, the darker woman and the last person did they already know. Leon.<p>

"Diane Jones, from England. She used to be married to Richard Mayer, the English mafia boss. But apparently she left him and…," Han squinted at the tiny words. "She is using drugs and has been gone after the divorce papers landed on Mayer's table,"

Brian sat on the opposite couch, had his arms folded and listened carefully to what Han informed him.

"The tanned woman who also spoke to Letty was…," Han stopped midsentence to read the name. "Lia Ferrario. Half Spaniard and Italian. She grew up in Italy. It says her mother was killed by her father after cheating-drama and he later got blown up. She stopped her model career not long after the events and disappeared. She has been gone ever since,"

"And what about the car?" Brian asked and opened a file to read the letters from the licence plate. "HB-17-34,"

Han opened a file on the internet and turned the laptop to Brian. "Someone called Konrad Löwenberg owns the black Honda Ferrario was driving,"

Brian typed his name in the FBI system and immediately got a hit. "He has an apartment in München and a house in Grunewald, a luxurious and exclusive area in Berlin,"

Han opened his mouth to answer when a baby cry made him shut. Mia who was sitting in a barstool, leaning over the kitchen island while chatting with Gisele, hurried towards the bedroom to take care of Alessandra.

A sound of something rubbing against the wooden table gained Han's attention instead. He read the name 'O'Conner's home' and raised his eyebrows. Brian was fast to notice his confused expression.

Han mumbled in the phone as a greeting, not wanting to say anything before knowing who the person was. Mia and Brian were _obviously_ not calling him.

"Han?" it was clearly Dom's deep worried voice.

"Dom?" Han commented and Mia ran in an instant back into the room with Alessandra in her arms.

"Yeah, it's me," he confirmed.

Before Han had time to speak, Dom already had. "Mia, Brian and my niece are nowhere to be found," he told Han with hidden worry. "You have any idea where they are?"

Han felt the overwhelming sensation that wanted to take over his body. Finally he had contact with Dom! Now, everything would get fixed.

"Mia, Brian and Alessandra are here. We've been searching for you, Dom!"

"Where? Why? Are you guys together? Where are you?"

Mia sat down beside Brian with Alessandra in her lap. They looked over at Han in the other couch. "Berlin, Germany,"

Dom thought about the name for a moment.

"Did you see the news? CNN – Breaking News with that good-looking woman?" Han asked carefully.

Dom spoke slowly when he realized it was from that he recently had heard 'Berlin' from. "Yeah,"

Mia snatched the phone from Han with a whining Alessandra making sure she was being heard in the background.

"Dom, hey!" she exclaimed into the phone, wondering if there was any response from his side to the news. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just worried," his deep voice still booming in the speaker made Mia miss her brother highly.

Mia sighed, not really knowing how Dom really had taken the news about Letty. "Are you coming here? We need you here, you know. Specially now. And I know that you need us too,"

"You do?" Dom asked astonished.

"Mhm," Mia murmured.

"Yeah. I'll catch the first flight and be there as soon as I can," he assured her.

"I see you, Dom," Mia smiled wryly against the phone, just like Dom did on the other side of the globe.

"See ya, Mia," he said before hanging up.

Feeling pleased and for once calm, Mia put the phone aside and smiled wider. "Dom is on his way,"

"I don't get it though," Han wearing a frown was a view that became absorbed by Mia, Gisele and Brian. "I thought he'd go mad when he found out. I thought he'd bark until his voice would fade away,"

"That would take a while though," Brian joked.

Mia's previously happy expression reflected of all sudden Han's.

"Han is right. Something was wrong," Mia shook her head. "Dom would go crazy. What if he actually still doesn't know?"

"Of course he does. Han asked him if he had seen the news," Brian suggested and held his hand out towards Han as if it made his argument stronger.

"Still I have a feeling that he doesn't know," Han stated.

Gisele, who had observed the scene play, hurried towards the phone. "Then call him back and tell him!" she exclaimed and handed Han his phone.

The trio stood in silence around Han, Brian carrying the now quiet Alessandra. The silence was so quiet, they could even hear the beeping sound from Han's phone, signalling nobody had answered yet.

After the tenth signal, Han gave up and threw the phone harshly towards the couch.

"He doesn't answer," he muttered.

"Obviously he has left," Brian shook his head in disapproval, as Gisele joined him to sit down on the leather couch.

"Well, there is a chance that he already knows," Mia tried to cheer them up, but it was easy to hear in her voice how even she didn't believe the words.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannover, autobahn road 2 - Berlin<strong>

Five black Hondas drove in a line to the field, parking each car behind the bushes that separated the gravel road from the motorway.

It was dark but the lamps from the highway reached to get them some light, hidden in the dark shadows.

The muscular giant man Dmitrij, stepped out of his car and walked up to the last Honda in the line to open the driver-door. His black outfit was greatly camouflaged in the darkness.

The whole team had black attires. When he opened the door for Lia, who had been busy to study her features in the rearview mirror and putting on more lipstick - had been practically pulled out of the car.

"Not now, Lia," Dmitrij said decidedly and shoved her towards the orange vehicle.

"I'm walking, easy Bulatov," she sputtered as they strolled over to the orange car where Letty already stood. She had opened the driver-door for her and leaned against it.

"Do not fail," she warned Lia who rolled her eyes in boredom.

"Of course I won't," she declared in a sigh and sat down in the driver seat. Dmitrij walked off to the gang instead, not interested anymore since the 'first-mate' of Löwenberg seemed to have everything under control.

"Wait for my signal," Letty told Lia before she closed the door, pattered the car and eventually walked back to her own car.

"Pettersson – my car," she ordered the Swedish nerd on her way.

Dmitrij jumped into his Honda, number 3 in the line. Axel shared car with Letty, sitting pleased in the front seat. Diego, Baljeet and Diane all drove in one Honda each behind Letty and Dmitrij.

Letty's hair dangled behind her back in the high pony tail her stupid hairdresser had done. Konrad Löwenberg had insisted they all had to look the very best 24/7. She would rather prefer having it her way, down her shoulders or in a _loose_ ponytail.

Mascara was put on her eyelashes and made them even longer and darker that they already were. She had perfect skin and tight skinny leather pants, black. Her sweater was also tight, formed after her curves.

Earlier before Alexander had opened the front door for her and Elaine, she had reflected herself in the mirror. She had examined herself in their bedroom and found herself more of a stranger for every day that passed her life. She knew they all wore tight clothing for a reason though. If they had worn baggy shirts, the risk to get stuck was higher. And the high ponytail was simply to make sure the girls didn't have the hair to cover their vision. No jewelry wasn't either allowed since the incident, caused by Letty herself.

But all the make-up?

"Still upset about the make-up, sötnos (sweetheart)?" Pettersson asked her. She was well aware of what he had called her.

She shot him an angry glare. "Stop flirt with me and tell us when the truck passes us instead,"

Pettersson chuckled and opened his laptop to begin typing while Letty fumbled up her walkie-talkie.

"Got it!" Axel declared and spoke into his own item. "The truck will drive past us within twenty two seconds from now," he informed the entire team.

"Lia, you're first up and we begin driving as soon as your out of sight, got it?" Letty added in her walkie-talkie.

"Everything's fine, sweetie," she answered calmly as if she had everything under control.

Axel lifted his communication object and held it close to his mouth. "Nine, eight, seven,"

Everybody in the cars prepared themselves, both mentally and physically. "Three, two, one,"

Lia drove out on the road just as a truck passed the bushes on autobahn. It looked like a normal truck but Lia and the team knew very well what it was loaded with. Weapons what could be sold for over 10 million Euros, and their mission was to steal it all.

It was what George Stevens had ordered Jerry Hamilton to do, and so on – it was their commission to execute.

Lia studied the truck strangely as she drove past it and then moved her eyes to the passing cars. They had no idea what their innocent eyes truly witnessed. One of those infamous heists going on that all media talked about.

She had left the information appointment though with the knowledge she had to act fast and smooth. Soon enough, the real orange car would show up and lead the truck if she with her fake one didn't fix it before.

She placed herself in front of the truck and blinked three times, letting the driver think it was _the_ car, when it truly was the one Letty and Dmitrij had stolen that night Gerry died.

* * *

><p>Mark Schmidt sat behind the stirring wheel and had his foot firmly placed on the accelerator. He turned at his co-worker when the orange car without a licence plate drove up in front of them.<p>

"Das auto? (The car)" Mark asked Edvard who squinted at the vehicle.

"Es hat keinen nummernschild. Isch denke das ist es, (It doesn't have any licence plate. I think this is it)" Edvard replied.

"Gut! (Good)" Mark said and watched the orange vehicle drive towards an ausfahrt.

Mark and Edvard followed the car. It had driven off onto a gravel path, on its' way to cross a field.

"Sind sie sicher? (Are you sure)" Mark questioned, now hesitating if they really drove the right way. It seemed very empty and abandoned to be the correct destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it :)**


	9. Where did the feeling go?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX - Where did the feeling go? <strong>

The Fast and the Furious

**Euphoria, Furious Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Berlin, Germany<strong>

The Hondas had crept behind the truck, hundreds of metres behind until it had reached the gravel path. The death path led into a forest which Lia gladly had fooled the truck in to.

As soon as she heard Letty speak in the walkie-talkie again and gave her an order to stop the car, she slowed down so fast her car spun and blocked the whole way. It didn't matter though since it was a dead end not much forward.

* * *

><p>Mark and Edvard stared confused with frowns at the car which had stopped. Edvard was about to open his door to check on his co-worker in the orange vehicle when he surprisingly saw how a dark woman jumped out of it and ran along the truck's side to hide somewhere behind it.<p>

"Bitch!" he yelled, both of the fat men realizing they had been fooled. Would their military boss find out they hadn't transported the operative weapons to their destination; they would be dead or at least sentenced for many years in prison.

He grabbed his gun and held it out through the window to shoot after the black haired woman, but she was already gone.

With weapons drawn out, Mark and Edvard jumped down onto the ground, leaving a loud thud from their heavy weight.

They walked along each side of the truck, eager to kill the bitch who had tricked them.

More surprised, they found her sooner then they preferred. She had her gun aimed at Edvard along with an enormous man. There were also two people, a woman and a man, both looking like being Latinos, who had their guns pointing in the direction of Mark.

"Was passiert? (What's happening)" Mark yelled angrily but Edvard didn't answer him.

Pettersson stood behind the group with guns in their hands. He fingered on them pleased while letting the rest of team 1 playing badass.

"Are you going to kill them or… get rid of them in another way?" he asked Letty.

Everybody waited for her answer while not tearing their gaze from the two drivers.

"Code 218," she ordered.

In an instant, Dmitrij and Lia approached Mark. Lia had buried the gun's tip into his cheek as Dmitrij shoved him towards the trees.

Letty did the same with Diego, who was very slender but strong. He forced Edvard who had no choice but to follow their orders after feeling the tip of Letty's gun scarfing his jaw.

Neither Mark nor Edvard struggled against the hijackers as they got tied up on opposite side of the abandoned gravel road. Their cellphones had been found by the Letty. She threw them into the woods so they wouldn't be able to call someone if they succeeded to untie themselves.

The large man Dmitrij, stood with folded arms and studied them while his teams had begun fixing the cars.

"Verdammnt noch mal! (Damn you)" Mark sputtered at Dmitrij who raised his eyebrows.

He leaned a bit forward in the same posture with crossed arms. "You were saying?" he asked.

Mark kept his mouth shut but still glared furiously at him.

"You know I could have killed the both of you. But my team was nice to keep you alive," he spoke to the captured men as if they should be grateful to starve to death instead. Mark eyed the apparent Russian giant with a touch of scariness.

"Let's go!" Letty called out as she rounded the truck one last time, securing that every box was inside the load as it was supposed to be. Her hair bounced in the ponytail when she jogged to her car.

She opened the driver-door and plopped down in the seat, leaning over to the front seat and opened the glove box. The hands were digging among the many papers and keys she had in it, until they found her phone. She dialed Alexander while watching Dmitrij and Diego carry the boxes out of the load to stack them in lines on the ground.

Lia walked back and forth between the victims that had been tied up against trees. Diane was sitting a bit depressed next to Edvard and had a chat with him as if they had been friends forever. Axel on the other hand was sitting on a rock right below the tiny stair up to the driver seat of the truck. He had a cable from the truck connected to his laptop.

"Hi, babe? Everything's fine?"

Letty snapped out of her trance as Alexander's voice was heard in the line. "Yeah. Send the helicopters now. The military must have realized we hijacked the truck since it's obviously not on the road anymore. It won't take long until we see their green helicopters circulating over our heads,"

"I'll send them right away," Alexander confirmed before he hung up on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany<strong>

A restaurant in Crowne Plaza was filled with soft music by the musicians who played on the stage, entertaining the eating guests. They were all dressed up in fancy clothes, the women in evening dresses and most men in suits or in shirts.

Leon had a table at the window with Elaine in a highchair next to him. The little girl liked looking out the window and examine the lights of the city. It was dark outside even though the clock was only ten pm. It was still enough though for Letty to kill him for not putting Ellie to bed already.

Leon lifted the spoon and fed the toddler who squirmed in the chair.

Elaine talked in her baby-language and looked with her chocolate brown eyes at the lamps that lit the whole city up. Leon smiled and fed her with another spoon.

"Lamps," Leon said, loving the little lass who just had learned how to say her very first words. He remembered how excited Letty had been when he had arrived to her apartment barely a month ago. Apparently Elaine had managed to stand up and take a few steps all by herself.

"Do you like Uncle Leon?" Leon asked Elaine, snapping her attention from the view of Berlin.

Elaine nodded and grinned. "Ankle Leon,"

Leon grinned at the kid he saw as his own niece. "'Uncle'. Can you say 'uncle'?"

Elaine nodded. "Ankle,"

"No, no, no. _Uncle_," Leon leaned forwards towards the toddler and spoke slowly and clearly. "Uncle,"

Elaine opened her mouth as if she had hard to speak. "Uncle,"

Leon grinned wider and ruffled the very little dark hair Elaine had. "That's great Ellie. You're going to be a smartass when you grow up. Hopefully a doctor... and not wanted by the Feds," he said, muttering the last part as he compared Elaine to Dom.

Elaine didn't seem to understand Leon's complicated words anymore, so she kept stare out the window at the exciting flashing lights and traffic while Leon carried on.

"Believe me. Your father is a great man. He just kind of screwed up… a couple of times. _Many_ times actually. The reason you are here. The police wouldn't have wanted him as much as they do _now_, if he hadn't left your mother in Dominican Republic," Leon said and forced another spoon with food into Elaine's mouth. "Obviously you were created in Dominican Republic. Does that make you an… American-Dominican-Puerto Rican-German-Italian?" he asked as if he awaited an answer from her. He realized what a fool he must look like, talking to a mini-human being like he did.

He sighed and fumbled up his wallet as he saw Elaine yawn. It was time to head home from the favorite restaurant where he always took Elaine when he baby-sat her, which was pretty often. Letty was in team 1, and Alexander always worked. That left him being the baby-sitter unless Johanna was free, since his own team wasn't prioritized to make the important and advanced heists. The time that included him was categorized team number 4. They usually just had to do the stupid shit team 1 and 2 didn't bother doing. But ever since the day Alexander Löwenberg had found out that Leon was a friend of Letty; he had treated him with much more respect, probably just to hook up easier with Letty. And he had indeed succeeded, much to Leon's dismay. In his eyes, he wanted Letty to tell Dom about Elaine, but she always brought up the same sentences and he had no arguments to use as responses. Even if he had; he had stupidly promised her to not call or somehow contact her former lover.

A hot Latina entered the restaurant in a white tight dress, coconut-hair that fell flat over her shoulders and white gold jewelry with transparent diamonds. In her beige heels, she strolled among the tables in the giant chamber.

Abruptly, Leon looked away and pretended to be overly interested in the view from the windows, hoping she would not recognize him. He had been present at two crime scenes and it was two too much.

"Hello Leon," her voice made him more excited than he preferred and it caused his mind to want to kick his ass. She was definitely out of question and for him.

He turned around in the chair to face the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Damn Leon.

"Hello," he greeted her with a flirtatious smile. He studied her with hungry eyes as his smile suddenly faded. He looked at her questioning now fearing her instead of desiring her. "Huh?" He never told her his name.

"What a coincidence to meet you at the hotel I'm staying at," she said and folded her arms. Before he opened his mouth she interrupted him. "I know about you,"

He sighed and motioned her to sit down with his eyes at a chair that a waitress added to his and Elaine's table. "Monica,"

She looked up at him when he spoke her name. Sitting down she sighed, apparently he had snapped her name because of Hobbs. "You are a friend of Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto and Brian O'Conner, aren't you?"

"I don't know about Brian O'Conner," he confessed with a chuckle.

She moved her attention to the toddler who eyed her wonderingly and tiredly.

"Aw, what a sweet girl," she awed at Elaine and caressed her cheek with her finger's tip. Elaine smiled at her but remained silent. Monica looked up to meet Leon's eyes. "Yours?"

Leon leaned backwards into the chair with folded arms. He didn't know what to answer.

"The reason I'm in Germany is because of Leticia Ortiz. I bet you know her too, and I'm almost 100% sure you co-work with her, right?" she said bluntly, going straight to the point.

Leon kept his silence and Monica carried on. "And this," she announced by a nod in the direction of Elaine. "Is her child, am I right?"

"Why would I answer those questions? I could get into serious trouble,"

Monica smiled and turned her gaze to Elaine, who held her arms out for Monica's necklace and whined.

"Here you go," she unlocked her golden chain with diamonds and handed Elaine it with a watching eye over how she would treat it.

When she didn't seem to break it or toss it to the floor, Monica's eyes returned to Leon. "If Hobbs finds out I'm sitting in the restaurant talking to you, and not threatening you till death unless you give me information; he would fire me if not even adding a bit violence,"

"That's too bad,"

"It is,"

"How did you find me?" Leon required.

"The camera system,"

"Why isn't that dude Hobbs hanging over me with a gun then?" Leon inquired relaxed.

Her lips formed to a closed smile. "He is out searching for you. Sadly, some people never found out that you popped up on his laptop and got erased,"

Leon chuckled and looked at her longingly. He felt like a school boy as he remembered high school. The time when he always flirted with the most popular girls along with Dom, Vince and latterly little Jesse. It was always a nervous feeling to talk to somebody with such dignity and beauty, but still exciting to see if the mission became completed. He and Vince had competed through the senior year about which one of them would get the biggest number of girls into their pants. Leon had easily won since the last months of the senior year; Vince had started developing a major crush on Mia. So it had been a hard game for Leon to go ahead and take any girl he pleased.

"You want me to order you something before we head upstairs?" Leon asked with a smug expression, already knowing he had won her over. "I say my house,"

She frowned at him. "What makes you think I won't arrest you?"

Leon smirked at her. "Because instead of grabbing your gun and hurry downstairs to catch me, you took your time and dressed up to _impress_ me,"

Monica looked slight taken off guard. "I…," she couldn't find a clear sentence in her head.

"Well, you did succeed," Leon assured her and nodded towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Tegel (the airport) Berlin, Germany<strong>

The guard held the passport in his hand and compared it with the man standing on the other side of the counter. He nodded since the machine had accepted the apparent American. Even though the guard somehow thought the man looked familiar, he didn't seem to be wanted in any country.

"Welcome to Germany, Mr James Baker," he greeted Dom.

Dom grabbed his passport and walked towards the moving walkways where the suitcases would come. It was pretty crowded around them and it bothered Dom slightly. The chance always increased of being recognized when he was among people. But he'd have to face the reality and join the group of people since everybody who had been on the plane apparently had lots of things to bring.

Dom kept his observance though over the people around them, deeply nervous. When he saw the suitcases approach him, he snatched them off of the moving walkway and put them down onto the ground.

He moved his gaze down to his wristwatch. Eleven pm. He lifted his suitcases once again and began walking towards the arrival where all the cabs parked outside.

He stopped to stand all rigidly after rounding the corner. In front of him stood a group of men in suits and sunglasses except for those few men leftmost and rightmost. They wore military uniforms.

The man who stood in the middle stepped forwards and took his dark glasses off.

"Dominic Toretto?" he inquired.

Realizing he would get caught, Dom was about to drop the suitcases and make a run when the man raised his hand.

"Don't even bother trying to make an escape," his voice was filled with a German accent. "We have been expecting you and are well prepared for your arrival,"

As he saw a group of men with military uniforms approach him from every direction, he figured it was finally over. Unfortunately for him, now he would disappoint Mia for the hundredth time. And he never would let Mia try to get him out of prison when she had a daughter to take care of.

No, now it was his time to have to deal with this. But it truly didn't matter. Letty was gone. Elena was gone. Mia and Brian had each other plus a daughter. Dom didn't have anything left anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it?**


	10. Til tomorrow

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X - 'Til tomorrow<strong>

The Fast and the Furious

**Euphoria, Furious Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany<strong>

The black Honda drove in 220 km/h on its' way back to Berlin with Letty in it. Team 3 had arrived to the truck to erase all fingerprints and evidences that Letty herself and her team might had left. She had waited for the helicopter and informed them about what was inside of every single box while Diane had handed them some paperwork Axel Pettersson had printed.

Her team had chosen to drive all of the cars to the private jet and take the flight back to Berlin while Letty had chosen to drive. With her in the driver seat, she would arrive sooner than the team. They would have to take the illegal way underground the airport and enter the plane from below it instead of crossing the whole airport.

It was way easier to drive the car back to the capital anyhow.

It was midnight and she watched the lights of Berlin grew larger as she approached her current hometown. After heading towards an ausfahrt, it took barely fifteen minutes until she was in the neighbourhood Leon lived in. A typical family territory by the houses with bigger gardens. He had chosen the area because it reminded him a lot of the old Toretto-house back in L.A.

Pulling up to the driveway as always, caused her nerves to relax after the adrenaline that recently had streamed inside her. She got out of the car and inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh night air. The street was empty and most lights from the houses were switched off.

She walked up to the porch, longing for the bed in his guest room. She opened the front door and entered the dark hallway. After turning on the lights and taking off her shoes, she locked the door behind her.

"Hello?" she called out in a hushed voice to not wake up Elaine, who was asleep. She passed the hallway and expected the TV to be on with a tired Leon, surrounded by a blanket, resting on the couch. He'd either watch an action movie or sleep on the furniture. But the livingroom was dark and no Leon was in sight.

Frowning at what she saw, she walked upstairs to the second floor and strolled down to the guest room where she found Elaine asleep in the bed she usually to slept in. The bed was placed in the corner of the room under a window with a view over the street. Leon had put pillows along the bed's side so Elaine wouldn't fall down since he had no crib in the house.

Letty smiled and opened her backpack and changed into a baggy t-shirt before lying down next to her tiny daughter. The motherly mood she had received since she had given birth had surprised Leon highly. She used to be annoyed by little kids. Her opinion had always been; _"They ask these stupid, embarrassing questions without even feel ashamed," "They just turn normal cool people into corny parents," "They gain all people's attention, Just like tiny drama-queens,"_ and she simply just used to avoid children. But as soon as Elaine had squirmed in her arms that day almost a year ago, she had changed drastically.

Leaning slightly over Elaine, she kissed her cheek and slowly lay down next to her. Never in a million years would she want to let go of Ellie. She actually thought it was kind of funny. How she never could see herself with a child, but once she had Elaine; it didn't even take a second before she knew she wouldn't be able to live without the little girl.

* * *

><p>Dom sat in front of the general-man who had brought him to the compound.<p>

"So, if I got this right. You're not sending me to the US, and so on into jail?" Dom asked confused.

The general pushed a file over to Dom. "There is a man called George Stevens. He is from England and cooperates with a half English-half German, Jerry Hamilton. Hamilton has magnificent teams that are almost indestructible. They have been carefully chosen and picked from all places of the world," the general informed Dom. "Stevens gives orders to Hamilton about what he pleases to possess and Hamilton fixes it with the help of his business. Unfortunately, they have managed to gain a mount of weapons with new techniques the military would like to keep hidden. _As a secret_,"

"And why are you informing me about this?" Dom questioned and looked at the general suspiciously.

The general smirked contentedly at Dom. "If you somehow get rid of George Stevens and Hamilton, your name will be clear in all countries that participate in EU, the European Union. And that case includes all people you'd like to have free as well. You will all be free to live normal lives in EU. An offer can't get better than that,"

Dom who had listened intensively decided to ask another question even though he already was into this operation. Anything that was a profit for Mia and Alessandra was something he absolutely would do. "What if I disoblige?"

The general chuckled. "I knew you'd ask," he said and leaned forward towards Dom to let him hear the words clearly. "You will be sent straight back to Lompoc and so will Mia and Brian," Dom's jaw clenched of the mentioning of people laying their hands on Mia. "And you don't want to know what happens to orphanages like your niece then becomes,"

Slight astonished the German military knew about Mia and Brian, left a scowl on Dom's forehead.

"We have CCTV everywhere Toretto. But we did let them enter our country. You're the one we need. Do you we have a deal or not?"

Throwing the general first a doubtful look, Dom eventually shook hand with the general. If he would have to track down that Hamilton and Stevens to clear their names, then he'd simply do it.

* * *

><p>Someone bouncing up and down on Letty's stomach woke her up from the precious dream she had.<p>

"Mom," Elaine nagged as she continued jumping on Letty in attempts of trying to wake her mom up.

Tiredly, Letty opened her eyes with a soft groan. She sat up and grasped Elaine's wrists so she wouldn't fall off of her upper body.

"I'm up Ellie," she assured Ellie whose eyes glistened of energy. She herself yawned largely.

Lifting Elaine up in the air, Letty directly turned her nose away from the smell.

"Ugh," complained and embraced her daughter tighter as she got out of the bed. She opened the door into the hallway, crossed it with the babbling Elaine in her arms and entered the bathroom. She laid the toddler down on the counter and opened the shelf to grab a diaper. When she saw Ellie's arms outstretched in the air, she knew precisely what she longed for. She placed the favourable pacifier in Ellie's mouth and in an instant, the little girl was pleased.

* * *

><p>Entangled in the sheets she was surrounded in, her body was as glued to his. She slowly lifted her head, awoken by the sound she had heard in the hallway. Her eyes moved suspiciously at Leon who still slept like a rock.<p>

Smoothly, she tried to get out of the covers and bed but it was impossible without waking him up. Someone was apparently in the house except for her, Leon and the toddler. The little girl could possibly not do all those sounds. Suddenly alerted, she realized what she truly had done. Her eyes went overly wide as she flew out of the bed with her hands searching among the clothes for her cellphone. It was 9 am in the morning and Hobbs would surely wonder why she had been unsupervised gone for 11 hours!

"What's up the hurry?" Leon stirred, rubbed his eyes and sat up. He eyed Monica getting dressed, jumping around the room as she tried to zip her tight dress.

"I have to go back to Crowne Plaza and continue the search for Ms Ortiz,"

Leon froze by that. "No you can't!" he burst out and grabbed her wrist to stop her actions.

"I wasn't supposed to sleep with you," she defended herself and released her arm.

Leon jumped out of the bed and threw a pair of boxers on. All the while Monica opened the door to storm out into the hallway and run downstairs where Letty walked with Elaine.

Always being observant, Letty fortunately heard the steps in the stairs and rolled her eyes, wondering what Leon urged to tell her by the hurrying steps he apparently took.

With fast steps, she strolled into the livingroom and sat down onto the couch, deciding to await Leon to inform her about a job they obviously had to execute. But all she heard was Leon's voice and a female's before the front door was closed, leaving her with a disapproving thought. She didn't exactly like the thought of Leon bringing home women while baby-sitting Elaine.

* * *

><p>Mia was walking around in a silk-robe, tied around her waist by a soft belt. She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, rocking the crying Alessandra in her arms. She tried to hush her but it was quite impossible.<p>

Gisele was sitting on a barstool and drank coffee while browsing a Britain newspaper, her eyes searching for the particular article. "The four people have been identified as Leticia Ortiz, Leon Tyler, Lia Ferrario and Diane Jones," she read out loud to let Mia hear.

The new mother tried to hush Alessandra another time before replying. "I just hope Dom has found out. But the fact that he wasn't yelling and roaring tells me he isn't aware of her existence,"

Gisele shrugged disappointedly. "Apparently," she agreed.

Brian entered the kitchen with outstretched arms, doing some kind of morning gymnastics with a long yawn. His hair was messy but other than that, he looked quite awake.

"'Morning," he said and ruffled Gisele's hair before leaving a peck on Mia's lips.

Immediately, Gisele mirrored herself in the refrigerator from her chair and fixed her hair back, playfully irritated by the gesture.

"What do we got here?" Brian asked and eyed the plate full of sandwiches with a hungry look.

"I made them for you and Han," Gisele told him, never tearing her eyes from the newspaper.

Brian heaved one of the many sandwiches that were put on the giant plate into his mouth as Mia kept pacing and rocking Alessandra. "Sweetheart…," she tried to sooth her daughter and she had partly managed to silence her. Mia lifted a pacifier and placed it in Alessandra's mouth, which finally silenced her completely.

Gisele browsed another page and sighed. "Look at this," she held up the newspaper to let Brian and Mia study the many pictures of who was wanted.

"Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto and Han Seoul-Oh have not been seen, but potential witnesses need to contact the German Police immediately," Brian read. "Brian O'Conner, Gisele Yasher, Lia Ferrario, Leon Tyler, Diane Jones and Leticia Ortiz are all in the area around Berlin. Policemen are placed at the borders to check the cars that pass to keep the wanted criminals caught in the country,"

"What? So does that mean they do know you two are in Germany?" Mia asked confused.

"This is what media knows. Not like the government which always knows more. They must have seen you from a CCTV and assumed Mia and I also were here," Han said and folded his arms.

Their minds weren't working well in the morning so they decided to at least dig in the breakfast before seriously coming up with a genius plan, but the lovely quiet feeling was broken when Han's laptop beeped.

He opened it and turned it in an instant towards Brian. "Letty's face has shown up in Grunewald. A kid named Simon Adler has uploaded a photo of him on Facebook and she is in the background,"

"Why do I have feeling I've heard of that place before?" Brian questioned more to himself than the rest of the gang.

"Because Konrad Löwenberg does live in the same area," Han declared. "Come on, hurry!"

Mia kissed Brian's lips as Gisele lip locked with Han. "Be careful,"

When their men had run out through the front door with the whole plate of sandwiches, Gisele opened the freezer and pulled out two Ben and Jerry's.

"Ice cream and Corona?" Mia smiled at Gisele who had her foot placed against the door to keep it open until Mia replied.

"Problem?"

"No, no! Sounds great!" Mia called out over her shoulder on her way into the livingroom with the baby whilst Gisele strolled behind her with two jars of ice cream and beers.

* * *

><p>"This is the address?" Han asked after passing many exclusive houses. They stopped outside a big wicket where the gigantic mansion was hidden further behind. Brian backed the car a bit and then pressed the accelerator button down. They crashed through the wicket and drove to the front door. Han put his laptop into his backpack which he threw over his shoulder. They took a run towards the front door of the house. It didn't take long after knocking on it until a young brown short-haired teenage boy opened the door.<p>

"Guten Tag," he greeted the two men, slight annoyed by the time of day people visited him.

"Cut the crap," Brian pulled out a gun and aimed it at the boy's face. He knew it wouldn't take long until Fuentes and Hobbs would be there and join them if they didn't act fast.

The boy held his hands up in surrender and backed backwards into the big hallway. The roof was high and the floor shined of being cleaned so amazingly. There was even a fountain in the middle of the room.

"Are you Simon Adler?" Brian demanded as Han typed on his laptop.

"Yes," Simon, the rich child answered sceptically.

Han showed Simon the picture where Letty was in the background. "That woman in the background," he introduced and pointed at the Latina on the screen. "You know her?"

Remaining quiet for too long revealed that she was familiar. It caused Brian to push him down to the fountain and press his head under the surface, bringing him up right before he was about to drown.

"I've just become a dad. Don't make me kill a kid," he warned Simon. He knew he never would kill the boy but he was soon out of time.

"I don't know who she is," Simon's words caused him to get under the surface once again.

He gasped for air as he was brought up again. "Fine! I do know her a bit!"

"Where is she?" Han inquired.

"All I know is that she visits my neighbour Konrad Löwenberg down the road at some points, but he is rarely home anyhow," Simon answered while panting wildly.

"Where did you take this photo?" Brian demanded.

"Here in my parents' garden. It was an autumn party for the neighbourhood and she attending. I didn't speak much to her though, except for when we discussed my car,"

"More information?" Han demanded decidedly.

"Her name is Leticia Overbeck and she has a daughter called Elaine. That is truly all I know. I can't help you more," Simon acknowledged.

Brian was so taken aback he almost fell backwards. "_Elaine_? You're saying she has a kid! _Overbeck_?" he asked confused and shared a wondering look with Han.

Suddenly they heard cars pull up in the driveway. Han gathered the few surroundings quickly.

"If someone asks; her name is Ortiz. You hear that? Leticia _Ortiz_. Otherwise you'll wish you never were born, got that?" Brian pressed the tip of his gun into Simon's cheek and caused him to nod scared to death.

"Is there a way out of here?" Han asked.

"The backdoor," Simon replied. In an instant, they ran into the direction he was pointing into.

They passed the livingroom which was just as exquisite as the hallway had been. Exclusively decorated with leather couches and mahogany tables with great paintings hanging on the walls.

Just as they slipped out through the back door, they heard the front door burst in with roars.

"We can't go back to our car! They know we're here!" Han burst out, panicking to find a plan B.

"This way!" Brian shouted and climbed up on a mound with Han right behind him.

"Now what?" Han asked, spinning around, looking for a possible escape.

"O'Conner!" Hobbs along with his agents ran towards Brian and Han while shooting at them from the grass they ran on.

Frightened of getting caught, Brian and Han ran along the mound towards the mansion and climbed upwards the walls of it to the roof.

"Okay, there must be some way," Brian tried to figure out a plan while Han stared at the transporter parked on the roof.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Han spoke.

Brian was still viewing over the large garden, watching Hobbs and the rest of the FBI team run around down on the ground. "Depends on what you mean,"

"You know how to fly a helicopter?" Han asked Brian who immediately spun around by the statement and faced what had caught Han's attention.

"Don't know how much I remember from the pilot classes," Brian replied a bit insecurely.

Not hesitating, Han pulled Brian towards the object in a fast pace.

"Then we are about to find out," he called out and opened the door on the helicopter. He placed himself in the front seat and Brian sat down in the pilot seat, travelling with his eyes over all of the buttons before pressing a few of them down.

"Woah!" Han yelled as the helicopter lifted a few feet from the ground, swaying in the air unstable. The agents had now climbed up to the roof and tried to shot the glass windows as Brian tried to avoid them. He moved the handspike and the helicopter increased speed away from the mansion.

"We're flying too low!" Han shouted.

Brian turned to Han. "What?" he yelled, not hearing anything but the propellers. Han had to read his lips after sensing how the voice got drowned by the noise.

"WE'RE FLYING TOO LOW!" Han yelled in Brian's ear. He nodded in agreement and lifted the helicopter just in time to not crash into another neighbour house.

Soon as it lifted, they left Grunewald and crossed a forest until they saw an open field where they possibly could land.

Han who normally wasn't scared, cramped his hands around Brian's arm. Experiencing how he flew the helicopter made Han consider jumping out of it. Either die in the helicopter, burn to death in pieces, or die by jumping, body still complete. There was no way they would land safely! The transporter would probably crash by the swaying.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Han screamed his lungs out as his door flew open and Brian pushed him out.

After falling for a brief second, he felt cold substance surrounding him before he swam up to cross the surface. He took a deep inhale by the lack of oxygen and saw Brian swimming next to him.

"That was the first and last time I was in a helicopter with you," Han breathed, trying to calm his shaking nerves.

"Hey, we are alive, aren't we?" Brian defended.

They climbed up to the side of the river and sat down under the trees. Han opened his wet backpack and lifted the laptop out.

Water was dripping from the electronic item and the screen was pitch dark. "Seems this is broken," Han said a bit disappointed.

"Look at that," Brian then told Han and pointed across the river where it burned somewhere far in the forest. "We better get out of here before they track us down,"

Han sighed of the view. "You don't happen to have a parked car somewhere around? Mine is obviously seized by now," Han commented.

Brian stood up and so did Han. "Afraid I don't," he said and whirled around as he tried to figure out where they had landed.

"You see the bridge over there?" he asked Han, who nodded. "I saw a bus station not far,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any opinion? :) I promise Dom will find out quite soooon. Especially now when he works to track Letty's boss and whole organization down... **


	11. You walk out the door

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI - You walk out the door<strong>

The Fast and the Furious

**Euphoria, Furious Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannover, Germany<strong>

The diningroom was lit while the four shared a pleasant meal. Since she barely had time to cook, Letty had called the Chinese kiddo from the restaurant. Being one of his favorite women because she constantly tipped him with lots of money, he was fast to deliver the Chinese food.

They all sat around the table. Alexander sat down next to Letty and heaved the rise and bamboo shoots into his mouth, the feeling of hunger had caught up on him.

Letty was eating fried prawns and drank for once Coke instead of Corona. Alexander preferred other sorts of alcohol and lately her taste had amended to wine. Although, sometimes when she was home with Elaine and ate dinner with no company, a Corona could be in her hands, getting emptied during mere minutes.

Lia with her long beautiful black hair, was sitting in front of Letty. Her dark eyes were mostly focused on the plate below her jaw as she heaved the food between her scarlet lips. She looked like a skinny model but ate equally as much as Leon, who kept the conversation going between him and Alexander. He was determined to never fall for Alexander's tricks and start liking the dude who had totally corrupted Letty in front of his eyes. The worst part had been that Leon hadn't been able to do anything but to witness how he slowly changed his Latina friend. But as every adding minute was spent with Alexander, Leon found himself enjoying the company. Maybe Letty was right after all? The dickhead also called 'boss' was actually kind of nice and understanding. A complete normal man that just happened to be the boss of the hijackings.

"Oh, the most embarrassing moment in my life…," Leon repeated and thought about what event in his life that he had felt greatly ashamed. "It was actually with Let almost a year ago,"

"Really?" Alexander asked and chuckled, resting his chin on his clasped hands as he listened intriguingly to the story that was being told.

Letty quirked an eyebrow and wondered what story he was about to tell.

"We were strolling in the park. She 'needed to breathe fresh air'," Leon told them, emphasizing the last part as his eyes shot a teasing look at Letty. "She was still exhausted from the… how do I say it properly? - Shooting out the baby, which she had done only three days ago. So she decided to let me watch Ellie for a while in the stroller. _And I, who actually happened to take my demand seriously_, took the baby over to the playground while she rested on a bench. A woman saw me and apparently began flirting with me. I mean she was hot, so I kind of got carried away,"

"Kind of," Letty repeated sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"_Anyway_. The woman's daughter starting shouting from the top of the slide and the gentleman as I am – I helped her girl back down to the ground. But when I returned to where I recently had stood, I noticed a group of women that had arrived and parked their strollers with infants in lines and Ellie's stroller was one among them,"

"You're such a dumbass, Leon," Letty accused him. "You could have seen that my stroller was pink,"

"They were all pink!" Leon defended himself before continuing. "Well, instead of asking them which I found embarrassing; I chose one I believed was Elaine and shoved the stroller back towards Letty,"

"How did you find out it was the wrong baby?" Lia asked, assuming he had taken the wrong one.

"I saw Letty eyeing me strangely from the bench while she cradled Ellie. And I might add the mother was screaming like a maniac behind me. I can't even count the numbers of how many slaps I got from her," Leon said and moved his hand up to his cheek as Alexander started laughing.

"I understand you. Babies look all the same," he agreed and Leon nodded.

"Exactly my point! I mean, how was I supposed to know that _that_ particular tiny human being wasn't Elaine?" Leon asked dumbfounded as if there was no way he could have prevented the situation.

"The baby you took was a boy!" Letty replied with squinted eyes in a warning yet playful way.

Lia burst out laughing along with Alexander, as Letty eventually chuckled with folded arms and shook her head at her hopeless friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany<strong>

Monica Fuentes sat behind the stirring wheel with her hands firmly ruling it. She drove along the driveway towards Grunewald where Hobbs had told her to go. Apparently Han and O'Conner had visited the person who had uploaded the photo of Letty. In addition, there was a chance that they might had gotten information out of him. He hadn't at least given Hobbs and the agents anything except for that Ms Ortiz had visited the house down the road several times. But other than that, there was nothing they hadn't known before.

She was about to drive to the ausfahrt when she saw a truck drive out into the left file as it was about to pass another truck. Instead it stayed there and kept the same pace as the truck in the right file, just like it wanted to cover the view of something happening in front of them.

Between the narrowed gap between them, Monica could see a black car in front of one of the left truck, drive under the right longer truck. Her eyebrows rose as she slowly lifted her foot from the accelerator. She witnessed the right truck drive up to an ausfahrt and she followed hundreds of metres behind to not get discovered.

When the truck took off to a smaller highway, she switched off the lights on her vehicle as she trailed the big transporter that apparently was loaded with the black car.

It drove off the way once again, this time choosing a way into the forest. She waited for it to disappear before parking her car behind some bushes. Her feet were met by mud and puddles from the rain when she stepped out of it. Still, she jogged along the side of the gravel road until she saw the truck next to a lonely house.

The chauffeur seemed to touch a button on the wall of the abandoned house further forward.

Just as she assumed, a stonewall was lifted and the truck drove inside the large mountain. Finally! After so long time searching for the secret hiding place Letty was skulking, she knew she had found it.

* * *

><p><strong>Grunewald, Berlin, Germany<strong>

Not a long drive after her discovery, Monica parked her car outside the mansion with smashed windows. It was a marvellous house with neatly cut bushes on the ground along the walls. The few windows that still were complete were big and clean. The bricks were gray/brown and made the eye absorb the sight of a dazzling accommodation. Indeed, she missed her house where she had lived with Carter Verone. Especially when she at some points in her work had to watch houses like that, as for example the mansion she now stood in front of.

"Hobbs!" she called out to Hobbs. He was standing outside the car she assumed was Han's. The typical firm expression was shown on his face while he participated in a conversation with two agents.

He looked up after hearing his name and turned to Monica as if he required an explanation. "What took you so long?"

Looking cockily at him, she replied smugly. "I know where Letty and the rest of the '_company'_ is hiding,"

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany<strong>

Herman Hauser, a high placed general sat in a comfortable couch while Dom stood up. The guard behind him shoved him forward to enter the room. As soon as his eyes met Herman's, Dom jerked his arm angrily away from the guards grip.

He stood in front of Herman who sipped on his coffee. "Have you heard about the Löwenbergs?" he went straight to the point.

"No," Dom replied shortly in his deep voice.

"Interesting," Herman stated. "Konrad and Alexander Löwenberg are the two nephews of Jerry Hamilton, the man you'll kill in the near future,"

Dom listened carefully to the words Herman spoke. The sentences were probably words translated into an instruction. "Yeah…?"

"Alexander Löwenberg has an undercover house in Hannover, Klumpner Terasse 34," Herman told him. "You need to find Alexander and make him tell you where Hamilton and Stevens are, got it?"

Dom nodded as a declaration.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannover, Germany<strong>

Less than three hours later, Dom was speeding towards the ausfahrt where the signs with the city 'Hannover' was written had lead him.

He followed the GPS and threw glances once in a while to take in the sight of the city. It was like the sky had opened up and emptied over the Hannover by all of the raining. His windshield wipers were working feverously on the window, moving back and forth in tryouts of removing the giant raindrops.

As he drove into the correct territory, he saw that a woman was outside, walking on the sidewalks with her two children. Hand-in-hand with a firm grasp around their hands. A man was hurrying from his house to the car, holding a newspaper above his head in an attempt of keeping the rain away from his face and clothes.

Some people were out, jogging with their dogs in leashes, while cabs with the elder population drove around on the streets.

Dom circulated around a bit until he ended up in a residential area where houses made of tree in different colors were lined up along the road.

He slowed down with the speed when he got the house in sight. It was a white house with a car parked outside. A black Honda. The windows were dark, adding a belief that the house didn't contain a mere living soul.

He parked the car on the street in front of the house and examined it as he crossed the way over to it. On his way to the front door, he read 'Löwenberg' on the mailbox.

* * *

><p>A sound of shattering glass took Letty of guard and made her jump. She saw Ellie crawl in the hallway, passing the doorway into which room she sat in and worked.<p>

"Elaine!" she exclaimed. "What did you now do," she complained and put her laptop away from her and ran out in the hallway, searching with her eyes after her kid who crawled towards the stairs.

She had been asleep for hours after watching the Lion King so Letty had not assumed that she'd wake up and break the decorations in the house. At least, certainly not managing getting down from the couch and crawl away.

Letty grabbed her right as she was about to try and crawl down the stairs, which only would lead her to not being able to reach the next step and roll the whole way down.

"What have I told you about using the stairs? Elaine is not supposed to do that," she told Elaine firmly in her embrace and walked back into the lounge on the second floor - where Elaine had watched TV. The former expensive glass-vase was in pieces all over the floor though.

She sighed hopelessly before kissing Elaine's cheek several times. "You could have hurt yourself, mi'ja," she said into Elaine's cheek and she kissed it again.

Elaine placed her tiny hands on Letty's head and tried to push her mother away from her. "No," the baby-voice complained, which caused Letty to laugh and give her some more kisses.

Eventually, she put Elaine down onto the couch. She put her on a blanket that she had been surrounded in when she slept. The only more thing she possibly could break was the remote, but it was lying far away on the armrest.

Suddenly a sound was audible from downstairs. Clearly, the door which led to the backyard was opening. Letty froze as the realization hit her. Someone was intruding her house! Her eyes travelled to the hallway next to her as if the intruder somehow would've already made it upstairs where she sat in the room beside. With fear, her eyes stared towards the top of the stairs, well aware of the fact that her gun was downstairs in the office. There was no way she would make it there unnoticed.

Elaine behind her had comprehended that her mom didn't give her the attention, so she threw the remote towards the coffee table. A loud bang and shattering sound from the sheet of glass shuttered into millions of pieces echoed in the house.

Quickly as a flash, Letty picked up Elaine and hushed her as she hurried into the office which was upstairs instead. Probably not the best choice of a hideout, but she was panicking. Alexander or anyone for the matter of factly that was a friend – always called out a 'hello' when they entered her accommodation. Surely, she knew how to handle tough, rough guys. But if she somehow wouldn't, she couldn't stand the thought of what would happen to Elaine. It had happened to her before, and she always escaped until she sent people from team 10 or 11 to her house to made sure the ambusher wasn't left.

She heard the steps in the stairs run up the second floor. Holding her stomach in and trying not to breathe, she hoped they were somewhat invisible behind the curtain. The second thing she chose badly, since it was partly transparent by the daylight that streamed from behind her into the room.

* * *

><p>The lounge-livingroom Dom faced was filled with glass pieces on the floor. He knew very well that someone was after all inside the house by the clear bang he previously had heard. He took a look behind the couch before slowly sneaking in the hallway towards the closest room. It was an office. Walls in the color of beige, floor in birch-tree. The desk was also made of tree and it had a bunch of papers next to a laptop.<p>

He walked over to a bureau and pulled out a drawer that was filled with files. He browsed them until the letter 'S' was visible. It didn't take long until 'George Stevens' showed up. He pulled it out and was about to walk out of the room and search for Alexander. A coward that apparently hid from him. But then suddenly his eyes got stuck on a paper that lay on the desk.

It was a list of names, but what had caught his gaze was 'Leticia Overbeck'. He didn't get to hear that forename a lot lately and it immediately changed his thoughts directly to Letty, _his Letty_.

He cursed under his breath. He wasn't supposed to get so affected anymore when anything that reminded him of her was brought up. The world still went on no matter what.

He saw something move in the corner of his eyes, but before he had realized it must have been Alexander, the door had slammed close.

Dom hurried to the door, stormed out of the room and ran downstairs, roaring.

"Don't hide! Where the hell are you?" he barked as he searched downstairs after the person that had escaped him.

He saw through the kitchen window how the black Honda backed out of the driveway and drove off before he had time to even react.

"Shit," Dom muttered and hurried out to his car. He was the best driver in the world, at least according to himself. Nobody could run away from him. That Löwenberg-guy needed to get his ass shown so Dom could bring the German-dude to the military. He jumped into the car and literally stomped on the accelerator.

* * *

><p>Letty saw the charger in the rearview mirror accelerate almost to her level. Perhaps she was one of the best drivers in the word, since she had been hired by Löwenberg, but that person who sat in the Charger truly freaked her out. The person was clearly after <em>her<em>! It wasn't just a common thief that wanted to steal money or a LCD-TV. It probably wanted to kill her! She couldn't die! Not now when she had become a mother.

As soon as she flew out on autobahn with the charger almost crashing into her side, she knew at least how to disappear. Only thing she had to do, was to head towards the mountain where the edifice was situated and a truck could pick her up.

There weren't many times she drove that fast, but she practically drove like a maniac between the cars on the motorway. And the Charger kept doing the same behind her. Surprisingly, the person behind seemed to be just as stubborn as she was, neither of them giving up. If it hadn't been allowed to drive as fast as you'd prefer on the certain road she drove on, police helicopters would have naturally circulated around her head and the idiot behind her.

Still, she acknowledged that she drove magnificently, but the splendid car behind her seemed to be owned by a fantastic driver as well - much to her dismay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? :)**


	12. If once

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! - I know the parts in the chapter are reeeally short, but I try make the story contain as much action as possible, so therefore it's hard to make them longer and not split them up like I have :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII - If once<strong>

The Fast and the Furious

**Euphoria, Furious Six**

* * *

><p>The charger was just about to catch up on Letty when she finally pressed the NOS-button in and her car literally flied towards the familiar trucks. After a very long time driving on autobahn towards Berlin, she wasn't far now.<p>

In her panicking mood, she pulled up her walkie-talkie . All the while Elaine sat in the backseat, enjoying the Lion King 2 from the portable DVD-player.

"Yo, Robert?" she burst out in the speaker.

"Yeah? Overbeck?"

"Take me in, _now_! The black Changer is chasing me," she exclaimed as she passed the first truck which in an instant drove after her to both cover the sight of seeing what actions were going on and prevent the Charger to catch up on her.

"I'm on it," Robert declared in the walkie-talkie.

Letty drove under truck number two and tried to keep the same pace as she waited for it to lift her up.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Dom let out when the truck blocked his way just as he was about to drive after the escaper. But as soon as the truck moved back to its file, the black Honda was not in sight anymore. It was like it had disappeared… like a ghost. His eyes travelled between the cars on the motorway in front of him. There had been no ausfahrt so unless the car had vanished somehow, it must have driven dangerously fast.<p>

He decided the second suggestion made more sense since the driver had driven insanely in the first place; so he pressed down the accelerator once again to pass the many trucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Tegel, Berlin, Germany<strong>

The dark underground hallways were lit up when the first person entered it. A line of people walked across it with tired yet firm expressions.

Konrad Löwenberg was in the lead, having his fingers grasped around his phone. He wore sunglasses in case anybody would notice him and his identity was about to get revealed, which he had no plans for. His suit was from none other than the designer Giorgio Armani himself, who had designed it personally for Konrad. Naturally, his shoes shined from being polished several times.

Behind him walked Alexander Löwenberg, the little brother of Konrad. He on the other hand, wore no sunglasses and no suit. Instead he had a casual navy blue jersey on, with loose jeans by the cold weather.

Of course Letty strolled behind the two bosses after being much attached to them. She had left Elaine earlier to stay with Johanna since she knew Leon probably would meet up with that woman again, whoever she was.

As usual though, Letty had the common heist-clothing on, considering it was exactly what they were about to do. Another heist.

Lia and Diane were behind her. Lia determined to keep Diane's back if something happened. The redhead from England had started consuming even more drugs ever since the night Gerry was killed. Her bones became clearer and clearer to contrast her pale body. Lia from the family where devastations and scandals had occurred, had decided to not let her newfound sister be separated from her in a similar way. That's why she kept forcing homemade pizza into Diane's mouth every now and then.

The macho man Dmitrij was next, followed by Diego and lately Axel who loved to discuss with Baljeet. The two fellows came from two different worlds, but had so much in common. All about installing and programming. Words Letty would translate to 'nerdy'. Jesse had been her accepted nerd, but with the time passing she had slowly taken in Axel into her family-zone and lately the new addition - Baljeet.

Her eyes wandered to check-out her boyfriend. He did look a lot like Dom. Around the same sizes and _very_ short hair. At some points, particular, irregular moments; she let herself think about him. Where her Toretto was in the exact same moment. What he was doing and if he ever thought about her.

She felt her heart melt and began longing for him when of all sudden the picture of the skank showed up in her mind. The feeling changed into disgust and she had to take a deep audible breath to remove him from the cornea. Sure, she missed him. But she had a new life there in Germany. And Dom had left her, right? He had chosen to live without her, not the opposite.

The team climbed one by one up along the ladder right into the private jet that would head to München.

Alex motioned Letty to sit down next to him; which she did. Closing her eyes, she felt the tiredness sink in after the exhausted events that had happened yesterday.

"Letty," it was Konrad's goddamned voice that awoke her from almost falling asleep.

Everybody behind her was staring at Konrad, letting him know they were paying attention to the apparent meeting.

"What now?" she groaned.

"I'm trying to have a meeting," Konrad almost spat, upset the Latina had too much of a say. Nobody dared showing disapproval to him. Neither had Letty until she entered Alexander's picture and it was annoying Konrad. He had actually himself tried to flirt with the hijacker-female but she had told him off just like she firstly had done with Alexander. Konrad had been sure she never would give Alex a chance. He was his little brother. Who could date his brother when Konrad was the major boss with the fattest banker account? Obviously, saving Elaine from a misplaced bomb caught Letty's attention though and of all sudden she owed Alexander a date. Konrad had a desire to puke every time he thought about it. Letty and her toddler could have been his family instead. That woman at least seemed to be damn good in bed to tell by the goofy grins Alexander had begun wearing in the mornings in the edifice.

"This time, we will get rid of George Stevens," he announced. "He has too much evidence about us around himself. We will kill him in code 568 and at point 11. By then we change into code 134," informed them and handed out files with instructions.

A mutter from under the breath was heard from the back of the plane. It was Diane who was slight irritated she was somewhat the main character of that new heist which she was in no mood for. The codes which had been spoken informed them all which ones that would participate and what they'd do.

"I want a fucking truck filled with cocaine for this," she snapped.

"Relax girl. No more drugs, huh?" Letty turned around in her seat to Diane that sat a few rows behind her.

"Exactly, chica," Lia agreed. "And for the matter - Mr Löwenberg!" she called out to gain the boss's attention. "Why don't ya give her ecstasy instead of cocaine from now on? I'd like to see her more lovingly,"

"Shut the fuck up, _Italiana_," Diane snarled at Lia who ignored her snapping.

Letty folded her arms with the file wide open in her lap, browsing the sentences with her eyes. "Maybe I should have taken your offer to become a housewife on a deserted island after all," she joked and looked at Alexander who reflected the grin she wore.

"Anytime. Just tell me and we leave this shit. It's you who wants to hijack and play games with the government," Alexander answered.

"Yeah. It would be hard to leave the adrenaline. I won't stop until I'm dead or until we have enough money to escape without having cops hot on our trails,"

Alexander agreed. "That's right. But in the future, I would like to see Elaine live a normal life as she grows up," he declared as Letty's eyelids dropped again of tiredness.

* * *

><p><strong>München, Germany<strong>

The German general called Herman Hauser was sitting in the backseat of a limousine with two bodyguards in military uniforms on each side of Dom. The bodyguards had kept their mouth shut during the whole trip and so had Dom.

Herman had spoken a few words into the phone in German, so it didn't quite matter for Dom anyhow. Nothing he understood so he couldn't precisely participate in any conversation anyhow.

The limo pulled up in front of a mansion. A man from the staff of the house stood outside and opened the car door for them.

As soon as Dom got out, he took a deep breath in the moistly air. The German environment was definitely different compared to Los Angeles. And Rio de Janeiro for the matter of factly.

The chilly air that surrounded him caused him to rub his hands over the arms in an attempt of heating them. Maybe wearing a t-shirt wasn't the best idea he had invented.

"Come on," Herman urged Dom and began walking along the gravel path towards the mansion.

"Where are we?" Dom finally asked the question that had bothered him. He had thought they would just go right outside Berlin. But after spending hours in the vehicle and watching the weather indeed change, he had realized they were pretty far away from the capital.

"Welcome to München," Herman said over his shoulder to Dom.

"München?" Dom repeated slightly confused more to himself than to await an answer.

A doorman opened the double front door of glass windows between the mahogany frames. Inside was carved columns in marble, reaching up to the high ceiling. The floor shined much enough for Dom to reflect himself in it.

A skinny woman with long blonde hair falling down over her shoulders stood on the first step of the broad stair. Her toes were visible from the peep-toe high heels she wore. She had skinny navy blue jeans and a white sweater on with a lower cleavage that might had been necessary.

"Herman," she greeted and walked up to the general to give him a kiss. First when her hands were wrapped around Herman's neck, Dom who stood behind could see the big diamond ring she wore. It caused him to make the conclusion that she was obviously Mrs Hauser.

"We have an appointment with this man, Dominic Toretto - in the library," Herman said as she pulled back.

Holding her hand out for Dom, she introduced herself. "Heidi Hauser,"

Dom shook it and smiled wryly at the attractive woman. Damn that general was a lucky man. He could almost hear Letty's voice in the back of his mind. _What a skank_.

"Dominic Toretto," he told her with a flirtatious smile.

"I've heard of you," she declared before adding. "From the news,"

Dom left her in the hall to follow Herman and the guards into a room with only one window. There were shelves on all of the walls with books filling them. A group of couches and armchairs was placed in the center of the room.

"Have a seat," Herman motioned to an armchair as he sat down in a couch.

Dom looked around the chamber and watched the bodyguards close the door behind them, before they placed themselves next to it in case Dom would try to escape. Not that he actually wanted to. If he had a chance to clear all the names; he would damn sure take it!

His heavy body sank down onto the comfortable seat with folded arms.

Herman clasped his hands. "There is a house three blocks down the highway. It has a white mound to be isolated from thieves and an ivy growing on the right side of the house wall. The mansion has also the color of white, mixed with a tint of blue on its' left. It's on the left side the library is and where George Stevens spends most of his time,"

Dom frowned at the general. "If you have everything planned out already. Why don't you just ask one of your employees to get rid of him?"

"Because if anyone connects his death to the military, a scandal will explode," Herman answered his question.

"Anyhow," Herman continued. "This afternoon, our insider has informed me personally about his meeting with Jerry Hamilton. What we want you to do, is either to take them out or bring me them. The area is carefully supervised but if you take the right corner up to his bedroom, it ain't,"

Dom's frown faded as he realized the seriousness. "I might die, huh?" he chuckled.

Herman shrugged. "If you complete the mission; your beloved sister and everybody that has been related to you will be free. At least as long as they won't do another trick with the cops,"

Dom thought about it as if he considered refusing.

"They will be free all over the European Union. That's a good offer," Herman convinced.

It wasn't that he didn't want to take the deal. He had just preferred to hear Mia and Alessandra's voices one last time. Maybe Elena's voice as well. _His favorite girls. _

"You mind if I use the phone first?" he asked Herman.

"What for?"

Dom sighed. "To say goodbye,"

Herman shook his head. "To say goodbye is like giving up and I'd like to have all kinds of employees alive," he declared. "As long as you work for me, you're an employee and we care for you,"

Dom moved his head to the clock. It was already 2 pm. "When?"

"In about an hour,"

* * *

><p>After getting prepared with help from the military, Dom had managed to avoid the cameras Herman had warned about. The garden was perfectly decorated with bushes and flowers at some places, giving him access to hide. The grass was shortly cut which made it look like a picture from a golf course. A duck dam was also implied in the garden. The birds were swimming in the water between the heart shaped leafs.<p>

The former street racer hurried towards the wall which he pressed his back against. He walked laterally towards a windowsill. Carefully, he looked into it to face a big kitchen and to his relief; it was empty. He climbed up to the windowsill where he placed his feet to reach for the next windowsill above. It was a long distance between them, but luckily; he was both strong and tall enough. Although, the muscles made him a bit clumsier than he preferred.

He pulled up the window and slipped in through the gape. When his feet touched the floor, he checked the room for CCTV and fortunately it had none.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Poking his head out, he examined the hallway before slowly entering it with cautious steps. It didn't sound much by the fact the floor was covered in a wall-to-wall carpet.

* * *

><p>Diane laid down next to Letty in the backseat of the truck that entered the mansion area. Guards were standing everywhere and scanned the vehicle with their eyes. One of them nodded in approval to the driver, which was none other than Konrad Löwenberg. On his right side, he had Alexander and Hamilton.<p>

"Don't disappoint me boys," Hamilton warned his nephews before walking out of the truck.

Alexander glanced over his shoulder. "Hide and don't come out until we tell you to,"

Letty and Diane did as they were told. Their tiny bodies dived down behind the backrests, hiding from the guards.

Konrad slid down his window in front a guard who stood on the ground.

"Let me check the truck," the guard demanded.

Disliking the idea, Konrad interfered. "What for? Hamilton has a meeting with Mr Stevens. Do you think we'd like to drop a bomb on our own uncle?"

The guard eyed him suspiciously. "Fine, but I'll keep my eyes on you," he warned him.

"Whatever," Konrad muttered and drove the truck to the side of the house where he parked it; right next to a window. Alexander slid down his window and reached out with his hand to push up the mansion's window on the house wall.

"Don't fail me," Alexander left a peck on Letty's lips before she crawled out of the truck's window into the room with Diane right behind.

Leaning out through the window again, Alexander closed it to leave no traces behind and naturally, Konrad drove the truck a meter forward.

The room Letty and Diane had gotten into was a bathroom. Diane reflected herself in the mirror, putting on some more lipstick. Letty on the other hand, looked around for ventilators. After finding one, she kneeled down on the floor and fumbled up a screwdriver. The bolts began to loosen and eventually fell down onto the clinker with light thuds.

"Diane!" Letty called out for the busy Diane.

"Mhm…?" she questioned while hanging over the sink. Her face was basically three inches away from the mirror.

"Get your ass over here. We have work to do!" Letty exclaimed.

Diane sighed and put her lipstick back into her pocket. "Fine, I'm coming," she gave up and bent down next to Letty, bringing the backpack with her as she crawled inside the dusty ventilator.

Letty couched a few times behind her but succeeded to cover most of them. They couldn't make loud noises inside there if they wanted to do the major part unnoticed.

"Here we are," Diane announced to Letty as the ventilator was broader and Letty could crawl up to her.

They stared down at a room which according to Diane was the surveillance room.

She pulled up the backpack and opened a tiny plastic bag with a devilish expression. The transparent plastic bag was brought upside-down, which caused the tiny corns of white powder ooze down to the coffee mugs on the table.

The two women watched tensely how one of the guards took a sip from his mug. A smile appeared on Diane's lips while Letty watched the other one anxiously.

She relaxed as soon as he also grabbed his cup and brought it to his lips, taking a long gulp.

"Eh… Anders? Ich komme wieder," the guard who had drunken first commented and rushed through the door soon after.

Diane counted to twenty seconds before the other man also stood up and plunged through the door on his way, obviously to the bathroom.

Letty kicked in the ventilator sheet. It fell to the floor in a way louder thud than the tiny bolts had. She jumped down through the whole and moved aside to let Diane join her.

* * *

><p>Konrad stood outside on the ground with folded arms, Alexander right behind him.<p>

"I told you! The only thing inside the load is weapons as Mr Stevens are going to buy!" Konrad repeated for the hundredth time, slowly realizing the situation wasn't going to turn out as they had planned. The stubborn guard had persuaded him around fifteen minutes about that he should open the load of the truck.

"Let me watch the load then! Open the ports _now_!" the guard continued. "It's an order from Mr Stevens!"

Konrad sighed. The guard begged for it. He had no other options left now.

"9.4.5," he spoke slowly and solemnly.

The guard quirked an eyebrow as he tried to figure out why Konrad of all sudden had said that. It made no sense for him.

"9.4.5!" Alexander repeated just in time as the guard figured out it was a code.

Dmitrij, Diego, Lia, Axel and Baljeet all jumped down from holding themselves under the truck between its tires.

The hijackers had their guns aimed at a guard each which they took out immediately.

* * *

><p>Discovering another camera over his head, Dom was fast to turn it into the wall. He strolled down the hallway until he saw the next one, deciding to turn it as well. Even though it worked for the brief seconds, he was also very aware that it wouldn't take long until the guards in the surveillance room would notice that some intruder was inside the mansion. At least when they'd figure out and head towards him, he had probably already killed Mr Stevens and Mr Hamilton anyway. And if they'd get their hands on him afterwards, it wouldn't truly matter since Mia and Alessandra would be free, just as he wanted. They deserved freedom.<p>

* * *

><p>Letty sat confused in front of all of the screens. She had examined them carefully and noticed that there apparently was someone turning them away from having a clear sight of what happened in the hallways.<p>

"I don't get it," she let out bewildered. "They are shooting outside, Hamilton is in the library – and _someone_ is turning the cameras away. It's clear this is _not_ the plan, man,"

Diane loaded her gun. "I think we have a guest then, Letty. I'll go and kill the guards first," she informed her friend before walking out of the room.

Left to watch more and more cameras face walls, Letty realized she wouldn't be able to do her work properly and inform the team what was going on in the house unless she in fact had a picture of it.

* * *

><p>Dom had made it to the library. Standing outside made him spin around to make sure that nobody was watching him. In that case, he'd have to kill the poor idiot.<p>

He lifted his gun and pushed the door open, having the gun aimed at the man he recognized as George Stevens by the photographs Hauser had shown him. After kicking the door closed, he slowly approached the elder men who had been interrupted in their meeting.

"What's going on?" Stevens asked with an annoyed tone.

"Unfortunately you aren't friendly to the military, huh?" Dom more stated than questioned.

Seeing where Dom's actions were heading, Stevens chuckled and leaned backwards. "Ah, I see you're hired to get rid of me. The general hadn't the courage of doing it himself? Such a bloody pussy," he mocked in a British accent.

Dom nodded towards the door. "Follow me," he ordered Stevens and Hamilton.

"The hell I will!" the elder man Stevens spat and pulled out his gun from an inner pocket, ready to shoot Dom.

Taking the both bosses off guard, was the sound that echoed in the mansion. It was surprisingly caused by Dom, who had pulled the trigger in the direction of Stevens head.

Before he had time to realize that he had killed a man that moment, and somehow analyzing it in the mere second; Hamilton was grasping his gun to take Dom out. The happening only led Dom's reflex to quickly kill him as well before even having time to hesitate.

The door burst in and he felt how someone had jumped onto him. He fell down to face the floor with someone on his back. The feeling of fighting till death made him struggle and turning around, hitting the other person which he assumed was the guard. They rolled around on the floor, striking hardly at each others' heads and stomachs.

Firstly when a group of men became an addition to the fight, Dom was eventually pulled up into a chair. Ropes tied his hands harshly behind the back of the backrest.

With darkened eyes, Dom eyed two men entering the room, both with deep frowns formed on their foreheads. The first man's eyes searched in the library until they found the dead men lying on the floor in blood.

* * *

><p>Alexander Löwenberg was slowly entering the room right behind Konrad. He could comprehend the situation that had occurred inside the room by the way his brother walked. Konrad always strolled around firmly and manly, but for the moment he seemed slight aback taken.<p>

"What's going on?" Alexander demanded. A breath was hitched in the moment when he saw his own uncle laying on the floor with Pettersson examining him.

His eyes immediately darted to the muscular guy with a bald head, who was tied against the chair.

"You killed my Uncle?" Konrad asked between gritted teeth and took a step a forward. He would've killed the intruder in an instant if Alexander hadn't been fast enough to place an arm in his way.

"Don't do that Kon… yet," he stopped his brother's intentions.

Konrad looked feverishly at his little brother with hurt read in his eyes.

"He is going to suffer for this mistake," Alexander assured him and met his uncle's murderer's eyes in a challenging way.

* * *

><p>Storming out of the surveillance room, Letty passed the luxury hallways. Damn, that was an exclusive house. She'd love to have Elaine living in one of that kinds of houses. Surely without the drama that was going on in that particular one she was in though.<p>

She tightened the grasp around the gun she held as she jogged down the stairs from where the last camera had been turned. Firstly when she saw her whole team crowding outside the library room, she knew she had come too late to prevent the damage. She hurried towards them but was stopped by Dmitrij. He grabbed her upper arm and held her back.

"Don't go inside. Both Hamilton and Stevens have been shot by an ambusher," his Russian accent told her.

"What?" she burst out, astonished someone actually had the nerve to kill Hamilton. She could only imagine what Alexander and Konrad would do to that idiot. Even if she secretely felt relief that that bastard was dead, she knew how seriously that man would regret it. Nobody killed powerful men like Hamilton.

"DMITRIJ?" they heard Konrad yell from inside the room. Dmitrij looked at Letty as if she had the answer of why their boss had called after him. She only shook her head to confirm that she had no idea.

It was easy heard in Konrad's enraged voice that something had went wrong. It was after all his uncle. "DMITRIJ? GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE AND BRING THIS BLOODY PUSSY HOME!" Konrad roared the order from the library.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it? **


	13. Because that is how life is

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIII - Because that is how life is <strong>

The Fast and the Furious

**Euphoria, Furious Six**

* * *

><p><strong>München, Germany<strong>

Dom looked up at the man who had shouted after someone called Dmitrij. If he wasn't completely wrong, he thought that the Dmitrij-name sounded Russian.

The apparent boss was clearly an Englishman and to add - very angry, just like the other man behind him, who partly had saved Dom's life. Maybe it had been better if he hadn't. At least Dom would have gotten a quick death, and now instead he was about to getting tortured.

"You Englishmen are all the same. 'Bloody pussy,'. One of Stevens' last words spoken," Dom stated, which enraged the man even more. "Cool it down, bossman," the macho Toretto continued when he saw how the man's face had reddened.

Konrad approached Dom with Alex's hand clasping his suit in a tryout of keeping him away from Toretto. Konrad leaned in close to Dom, causing him to feel his breath into his face. "What the fuck did you say?"

Dom looked challengingly into Konrad's eyes, even though he was well aware of the fact there was nothing to fight against. He was screwed - big time.

"That you need-," he was cut off by the fist that hit his face so hard he had to look away.

"Enough!" Alex burst out and shoved his brother to Dmitrij that had entered the room, which in turn handed Konrad to Diego and Axel.

"What the hell Alex! You're fucking taking his side!" Konrad barked at Alex who shook his head.

"You just need to calm down," Alex told him calmly. For him, it was easier to control the rage and hatred. The time wasn't yet right to kill the intruder. He was going to suffer for it. He absolutely did not deserve a bullet through his head.

Dmitrij walked up to their prisoner and helped him up, being at the same height and sharing similar strength.

* * *

><p>Letty heard the roars from the library and left the conversation she had shared with Lia. It was clearly heard how Konrad freaked out. But just as she was about to approach them, Alexander walked out of the room with a bewildered expression.<p>

"What happened man?" she asked carefully when he passed her. He stopped and turned around, motioning her to walk with him outside.

"An intruder killed Stevens _and_ Jerry," he informed her in a clear empty tone.

"I know," she let out in a breath before sighing as she threw a glance over her shoulder. She witnessed Diego walk out of the library, apparently followed by the rest of the gang plus the intruder. But she only whirled back around and headed outside with Alexander. "Why would someone kill Hamilton?" she asked wondering.

He shook his head in shock, still disbelieving the situation. "Don't know and don't care. But he will eventually tell us, trust me," he assured and slammed the car door closed after plopping down in the driver seat.

Quietly without any more questions, Letty plopped down in the front seat and let the silence occur between them during the ride towards the airport.

* * *

><p>"She what?" Mia exclaimed surprised by the information. She had tightened the grip around the wineglass so hard it had broken. Brian had worriedly bandaged her hand but she barely noticed it. Her mouth was wide agape while Gisele had raised eyebrows.<p>

"You sure? I honestly do not know the girl, but my perception was completely different," Gisele commented.

"A child? You're claiming she has a daughter named Elaine!" Mia exclaimed.

"Mia, you're waking up Alessandra," Brian tried to hush her.

Han sat across the two bewildered women and the worrying man as he himself leaned over his laptop, rubbing his jaw musingly while typing.

"Can't find anything in the register. There is no Leticia Overbecks around according to the computer," he looked up from the electronic item.

Mia sighed frustrated and placed the hands on her hips, strolling over to Han who eyed the woman with slight fear. She looked like being ready to hit something – with strength.

"Aren't you… kind of happy?" Brian tried to cheer her up.

Mia snapped her eyes back to him. "Of course I am!" she answered accusingly. "I'm just a little overwhelmed she is living here and has obtained a family. She probably has a husband too. It's clear she has moved on, and it that case – she doesn't want us here Brian," Mia explained with watering eyes.

"No matter what; we need to find her," Brian told her.

"And Dom. What about him? He'll get so hurt he'll kill himself. Letty married to another man and having a new family. We don't even seem to find her!"

Gisele sighed and strolled over to Han, kissing his cheek before closing his laptop. "I have an idea," she announced.

Not more than thirty minutes later, Han and Brian were in an empty parking lot. They crossed the aisle while gazing over the lined cars. Eventually he chose one that was partly hidden in the shadows, caused by the street lamps that didn't manage to reach it with light.

He put the screwdriver against the bolts that glued the licence plate to the car. He stole both of the licence plates, from the front and from the back before escaping.

All the while Mia stood outside with Alessandra in her arms. She had a bottle in her hand, giving her the liquid as soon as she began whining. Gisele stood next to her and watched the corner of the road, waiting for the men to arrive with a stolen car.

She eyed the vehicle sceptically that pulled up next to her, thinking it might be another jerk who thought she was a prostitute.

The previous events caused her to fold her arms and scowl at the car, but as soon as Han's face was visible from the window; she smiled widely.

"Come on Mia," she said and opened the backseat door for Mia to jump in with the infant. She herself sat down on the other side before they drove off.

* * *

><p>They had circulated around in a random neighbourhood they'd found before Mia nodded at a house she had chosen. Brian parked the car across the street and carefully let Mia out with Gisele and Alessandra, spying on them from the vehicle with Han.<p>

"Why this house?" Gisele asked as they walked towards the front door, already penetrating the private property.

"The toys and bicycles," Mia said, referring to all the lumber that was thrown around in the garden. "Families with kids are always stressing, they think and suspect less," she added in a declaration.

The two stood next to the front door, slightly nervous. Gisele rang bell and waited for someone to open the door. Children and thuds inside were audible.

A little child probably around five opened the door.

"Guten Tag," the little blonde girl said with a smile.

"Mama… haus…?" Gisele tried to make a sensible sentence but the girl only gave her a weird look.

"MAMA!" she shouted and then disappeared.

A middle aged woman appeared and looked at the two apparent strangers with a smile. "Guten Tag," she greeted them, obviously thinking they were vendors.

"Hello. We are from America," Gisele spoke slowly and clearly, not wanting to be misunderstood.

The woman nodded, kind of confused of what their intention was.

"We forgot our friend's phone number and she lives here in Berlin. Do you have a telephone directory?" Mia made up.

The woman sighed as something getting broken was heard from inside the house. She finally nodded though. "Come in," she said and closed the door after Mia and Gisele had entered the hall.

Mia with Alessandra and Gisele followed the woman into a bigger room. The kitchen was filled with five very young children. Three of them chased each other on the floor while one sat in a highchair. The last one seemed to be around ten and it was also a girl. She sat in a chair while talking into a phone, babbling in the foreign language Mia and Gisele didn't understand.

The woman searched among the shelves before she handed Gisele an obese book.

"Thank you," Gisele smiled and opened it. She browsed to the letter 'O' and lately found three positive Leticia Overbecks. "Which one?" she asked Mia who read over Gisele's shoulder.

"Nobody of them has a daughter. Maybe Brian and Han got the wrong information," Mia suggested.

Gisele shook her head. "It does not matter. Children under a certain age aren't always written in these catalogues," she explained.

Mia moved her forefinger to one of the Leticia Overbecks. "That one lives with someone called Alexander Löwenberg. It could be her…," she stated.

Gisele took a picture of the three addresses with her phone before replacing the book onto the shelf.

"Thank you," she thanked the woman and left a hundred Euro bill on the counter before they left the full house.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany<strong>

Alexander's steps echoed in the hallways between the offices. Konrad had sat in the lounge, resting on a couch for hours and nobody except for his brother dared snapping him out of the trance. He had spent the time there really depressed. So even though Alex felt sad for his uncle's destiny, he also knew the business needed to be run by somebody.

He entered the office where three men from team 8 were. It was an office with a glass window shared to the other room where the intruder was sitting; tied against a chair that was stuck and glued to the floor. The voices from the room he was in could be heard by the intruder, but not the opposite. Jerry Hamilton had ordered them to build that particular divided office that way; to not hear when the prisoner begged and screamed for mercy, but always letting the poor soul being able to hear and see how Jerry laughed in the other office and watched the scene play.

Alexander searched in the hallways. Since the little girl had learnt how to crawl and even take a few steps, he hadn't had many moments in calmness. He or Letty, or both actually, were always running around after Ellie. And this particular moment, was one of them.

* * *

><p>The ropes cut deeper and deeper into Dom's skin. He still played it cool though, but the pain increased for every minute that passed. Not to talk about the rare times he unfortunately had tried to move into a more comfortable position, but had ended up hissing at how much the ropes tightened around him.<p>

His wrists and ankles were hurting but he would cope with it. But for how long he had no idea.

He had stared through the glass into the office were three men had watched him all morning as to make sure he wasn't trying to escape. There was a door between 'his room' and the hallway, and it had been wide open all night and morning so the housekeeper could clean the floor.

The men who watched him were getting more and more bored after every moment that passed their lives. They had put a newspaper in front of each face with their feet resting on the desk, deep in the stories that was being told in them.

That was when Dom heard the gurgling sound and turned his head to see a tiny toddler crawl over to him with a grin. The brown hair and eyes plus a few teeth, made him wonder how much Alessandra had grown since the last time he had seen her. Although, he was quite transferred back to the little girl when she stared into Dom's eyes as she curiously approached the grown captured man.

Dom eyed the toddler strangely before smiling wryly. "Hi there,"

It was as his deep voice had startled the kid, because her eyes had gone wide in shock. Grasping Dom's leg, she shakily succeeded to stand up and glare at the big man. After a silent moment, she accepted Dom and pattered his leg with her small hands.

Dom couldn't help but to smile at the little creature. The girl moved to his pockets and pulled out the wallet which she immediately put into her mouth.

"Hey!" Dom exclaimed, knowing all of the cards and money inside would get destroyed.

The kid let out a laugh at Dom with the widest smile and continued chewing on the wallet. "Mama," she said and then crouched to bang the wallet into the floor.

Dom rolled his eyes. There was no idea trying to stop the girl. She seemed to be too stubborn to. Or simply that she didn't understand him. Which one, he couldn't figure. He studied the toddler who probably would be the last precious and innocent thing he would face before his life ended.

As on cue, Alexander passed the doorway and backed a few steps to see Dom watch Elaine crawling around clumsily with an item in her hand, squealing once or twice while wearing a grin.

"Elaine!" Alexander stepped inside the room and lifted Elaine from the ground.

Dom still wore the goofy grin and nodded at the child. "Your kid?"

Alexander eyed Dom with disapproval before answering. "Kind of,"

When Dom's grinning face changed into a confused one, Alexander added. "My woman's. Not that this is any of your business,"

Dom smiled again and looked at the kid who dropped the wallet to the ground. His face fell in an instant though when he saw a familiar dude enter the room behind Alexander. Before the shocked Dom had time to give any other reaction than simply being startled, Leon shook his head and placed his forefinger in front of his mouth to give Dom the gesture of keeping his mouth shut.

Alexander hadn't taken a note at the sudden change on Dom's face, so he undisturbedly cradled Elaine who looked interestingly into Dom's direction, obviously very taken of his deep voice.

Leon squirmed on the place and looked uncomfortably around, panicking in a tryout of coming up with a genius plan. So Dom was the intruder who had been the whole activity's topic all morning? And that was no good news. A rumour spread was that Diego Sandro from team 1 was about to kill him tomorrow - after Dom had starved for a while. He urged to come up with a brilliant plan. Brilliant and brilliant. Dom was his friend and all he needed was to get him out without any of them getting themselves killed.

"Yo Alex," Leon uttered, gaining Alexander's attention. "The girlfriend of yours has a shift tonight, huh?"

Not even having a slight suspicion something was wrong, he easily replied. "Yeah, why?"

"No… I just…," Leon waved with his hand as to show it was nothing special.

Alexander had spent the time looking at Elaine but then turned his gaze to Leon who he gave a nod before heading outside. Leon knew what the gesture meant, so he threw one last glance at the boiling Dom, who had no time to utter a word since Leon had closed the door after him on his way out.

* * *

><p>The ports opened and the truck drove inside the garage. The usual check with guards was performed as they made sure nothing than the approved was transported inside the edifice.<p>

The darkness had fallen over the town not long ago and Leon had decided to drive into the mountain before Letty. He needed this to go as smoothly as possible. He hadn't told her about who the infamous intruder had been. He had only sighed and shaken his head when he had headed home. What had Dom been thinking? Just killing off none other than Jerry Hamilton like that? And how had he just come to the conclusion of travelling all the way to Germany and do that? It didn't make any sense.

Leon jumped out of the truck and sneaked to the corner of the garage. He climbed discretely up the ladder as the guards checked the truck with a slight angered driver that couldn't understand why they thought he was smuggling something he wasn't allowed to.

Leon put the picture of the garage in front of the camera, knowing when he escaped the place, nobody would notice since the image in the picture wouldn't in that case show any movements.

He jumped down before anybody would suspect him after being away from the group for too long. He strolled over to the ports that led inside and put his hand on the screen which recognized his fingerprints.

He walked straight towards the elevator and took it to the basement where Dom was captured. It wouldn't be hard getting rid of the guard for him. They were from team 9 and were incessantly stupid. The hallways he passed down on some of the lowest floors did not have offices with glass windows. The reason was the escaping scenario. Nobody down in the basement was about to have an easy way out as a prisoner. A prisoner like Dom could easily jump through the glass-walls if he needed to.

Leon walked over to the surveillance room before deciding to head to Dom. The men from team 9 worked in the CCTV room for the moment and would watch his movements carefully. They'd certainly notice if Leon would release the man who had killed their major boss.

A bit insecurely, Leon entered the surveillance room and received their observance. It was four men and a woman, which he knew by the name Jennifer since they had hooked up in the beginning. It had only been during an office party in the edifice when they celebrated one of the first heists they had executed for Stevens. It had gone well and everybody was in party mood. Letty though hadn't attended since she hadn't arrived to Berlin yet. As soon as Leon had heard her name, he recalled how he had felt as a heart attack was about to strike. He hadn't wanted her here. Naturally, he longed for his friend, but he had known exactly what would happen to her as well after her arrival. Nobody really enjoyed the time there. They just tried to make the best out of the scary situation. People that had tried to leave, had been found either missing or dead in the most horrendous ways.

So after they had reunited, Letty had told him everything about what had happened in the Dominican Republic and how she had believed that Dom eventually would come home. But as time rolled on, she had figured he wouldn't and signed up for O'Conner's boss to cooperate with them. They had hired her in exchange to clear Dom's name, which had been all she wanted. She needed to tell him about her pregnancy before she told Mia. She had needed the boyfriend she had had for so many years but he never returned. She was hurt, vulnerable and sad. And then the accident crashed everything. So the deal with Diego had tempted her. Starting a new life in Europe, safe country for Elaine, even though she would operate in dangerous missions. Her scar though on the shoulder, always reminded her of the life in America and she did miss it, deep down; Leon could tell.

"I'm going to take over the shift from now. You can leave and watch the garage instead," he told them.

"We have _orders_ to watch the prisoner," the man called Aaron said, determined to stay.

"Well, Letty and I will take over the shift," Leon declared firmly, knowing they would react when he spoke Löwenberg's girlfriend's name.

And that was exactly what they did. Sanding up, gathering their stuff and leaving the room. He watched them leave with a satisfied expression and sat down to examine one of the TV screens. The one Dom was in. He still sat in the chair. Tied with closed eyes, probably sleeping.

"Hey man. Whatcha doin' here?" Letty was leaning against the doorframe. "I thought we had our shift in room 178,"

Leon motioned her to sit. "Not exactly. There is something I need to tell you,"

Letty quirked her eyebrow at his serious tone and walked over to his chair, not paying attention to the screens behind her.

Leon opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He stood up and eyed Letty thoughtfully. "Follow me,"

She stood up and hurried after him, now really alerted. "Leon! What's going on?" she demanded and ran up to his level.

"There is something I need to show you," he breathed and walked up the office where Dom was captured. He opened the door and sighed. "Ladies first,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any opinion? :)**


	14. A bandit, I am

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIV - A bandit, I am<strong>

Fast and the Furious

**Euphoria, Furious Six**

**by Valenelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany<strong>

Letty looked anxiously at Leon, wondering what he hid inside the room by his serious behaviour.

He took another deep breath and looked just as seriously at her as his tone was. "I need to warn you-,"

"Leon!"

Konrad approached them with fast steps. Leon sighed and muttered under his breath. "You got to be kidding me?" he let out frustrated in a hiss to not let their boss hear what he just had uttered.

Letty shot him a suspicious glance before she turned her attention to the boss. Surely, whatever Leon had inside the office couldn't be more important than Konrad himself.

Leon on the other hand watched Konrad approached them while praying he would turn on his heels. The grumpy man hadn't done anything but taking naps in the couch for the entire day, and now of all sudden he had chosen to walk down this hallway? That particular hallway of all the hundreds in the edifice! What was the statics of that? Like one in a million!

"Hi Kon," Letty greeted him, knowing she had to give him her observance. He had been sleeping depressed in the couch all day, so he must have gone there for a reason.

The boss watched them with narrowed eyes filled with suspicion. "And what are the two of you doing?" he demanded.

"Just checking on the detainee," Leon quickly said as if it didn't mean anything. Letty snapped out of her trance and glanced at her friend. Why did he want to show her the inmate?

Konrad reached for the doorknob and closed the door which had been open with a few inches. "He is dangerous. He killed both Jerry _and_ George Stevens. Alexander wouldn't approve you guys hanging around here this time. Go home instead,"

Letty scowled. "We just got here,"

"I said; go home," Konrad repeated calmly yet in an order. One more tryout to convince would cause them to being dragged out of the building by guards, so they gave up. But Leon had it harder. He knew what awaited Dom in the morning and he felt how it slowly ate him up from the inside. Unless he did something soon, Toretto wouldn't see light ever again.

"You can show me whatever it was tomorrow, yeah?" Letty more stated than asked. She had actually more important things to do than checking out the prisoners anyhow.

Leon though, looked bewildered but kept his mouth shut. He didn't know if he should tell her or not. Maybe it was better if Dom never came up to her mind, so she wouldn't know he had been killed by Sandro.

"Who is she?" Letty suddenly changed his thinking into astonishment.

"Who?"

"Come one man. You've got a corny smile plastered on your face for too long already,"

Leon considered the options for a while, hesitating on telling her the cop's name. "Her name is Monica Fuentes,"

"Latina," Letty stated with a smirk. "How come I haven't met her?"

"Trust me. You'd hate her," Leon chuckled.

Shrugging, she didn't really pick up what Leon truly was saying. She sucked at reading between the lines when she needed to. Mia on the other hand, was a champion.

* * *

><p>Gisele watched the houses they passed in town. They had searched all morning for the correct one and eventually found it to belong to an old lady called Leticia Overbeck. The visited address had been erased from their lists of potential Lettys. Only two were left now.<p>

"Isn't it weird Dom hasn't arrived or called us?" she finally asked the question that had bothered her. "I mean, he has arrived in Germany. No doubt,"

"You're right," Brian agreed as if the thought hadn't hit him.

Mia sat worriedly in the backseat next to Gisele. "You think something has happened to him?"

Gisele turned to Mia and shrugged.

"You think so, Han?" Mia kept on, now bugging Han instead.

"It's possible," he said the words that Mia feared. She wanted them to believe everything was going to be just fine. But in fact she slowly realized how everything instead went wrong. Letty probably didn't even want them there. She had kid and maybe a man for God's sake! According to the three names they'd found, the first hadn't been her. 50% chance she was the woman living with that Alexander. Secondly; it would break her brother. Thirdly; Dom was gone! He hadn't shown any sign of existence for days now, and it was tearing her apart. Not to mention; she had a newborn infant which she carried around. Maybe she should have stayed at the house back home and simply take care of Alessandra. Being unaware of the unhappiness that surrounded the world and just relax for once.

"Well, we will find them both," she said before thinking over the sentence. "We will find _all_ of them," she corrected herself in an attempt of convincing herself.

* * *

><p>The sun was visible from autobahn as the Honda drove towards the suburb Elaine's kindergarten was situated. Letty had chosen one outside of town to let her spend some time in a peaceful environment, which it was.<p>

The green trees welcomed her as the car passed nice houses piled along each other behind fences and bushes with perfect gardens. One day, she would take Elaine and move out of the country to Spain. She would settle down at the coast and let her have a great childhood, something she never really had obtained herself.

And Alexander was of course in the picture. He was different from other men, accordance by Letty. He took greatly care of her and Elaine. He was a family protective man like Dom. The only thing she slightly hesitated about him was the kids he wanted. The conversation had been brought up many times that he wanted to have his own kids one day. Not that he didn't see Elaine as his own, but he wanted a big family. Something Letty could understand because she had discussed the same with Dom. He wanted it all, while she had been hesitant. But nowadays, she had Elaine - her everything.

She reached over her hand to the toddler to tickle her when she parked the car.

After rounding it, she opened the front seat door and unbuckled the giggling Elaine while making a baby voice herself. She carried the squirming child towards the front door while kissing her all over the face. Mama's girl.

There wasn't anything she despised as much as saying goodbye to Elaine. Well aware it was only for a couple of hours during the day, but it still hurt like hell.

It took quite a while for Letty until she was done with kissing Ellie's cheek, but eventually she handed her over to a lady from the kindergarten staff that smiled broadly before closing the door after Letty.

She stomped on the accelerator and drove towards the edifice. It was only 5 am in the morning. The rumour had reached her about the torturing Diego would do today. She couldn't help but to feel pity for the poor inmate. He was surely about to be vulnerable and cry when Diego did something. A more dangerous killer than Diego wasn't living on the earth. That's why Löwenberg had hired him. If major macho mafia bosses had been crying of pain, nobody else could possibly be able to resist it. Unfortunately, she had seen it with her own eyes too many times when Jerry had wanted his future daughter-in-law as company, just like he had seen her.

* * *

><p>Nicholas, a new employee was sitting at the entry of the edifice. He was proud of being a guard and often wore a cocky face. He had tried to flirt with Letty several times, but ever since he saw the big boss Alexander have his arm around her waist; he knew to whom she belonged to. And it was certainly not to himself.<p>

He stood up and approached the Latina who walked in the hallway. "Ms Overbeck!" he called out.

Letty looked at him. "Letty," she corrected, hoping he wouldn't try to ask her out again. "What, Nic?" she asked while keeping her pace.

"Mr Löwenberg wants you in room 251," he informed her.

"O-kay," she sing sang and took the elevator down to the basement without further questions. Nothing was as it was supposed to be around the compound for the moment. Everything had been upside down since the incident. It was quite common with accidents and losing staff, but now it had happened to the top boss.

She crossed the hallway she had been in yesterday evening. The difference today was that it was filled with curious people who wanted to see Diego experiment new tricks on the detainee which was exactly what he was about to do very soon.

Most of them moved aside when Letty walked straight to the office. Placing themselves out of her way, they were slight frightened she'd get rid of them if they bothered her.

Yawning of tiredness, she entered the office. "You asked for me,"

* * *

><p>Dom's empty stomach had surely screamed during a very long time for food, but now he felt the feeling of starving. It had almost been two days now and he needed food, now! Pronto!<p>

To save as much energy as possible, he kept his eyes closed and tried to sleep. It was way better than being awake, feeling the unsuitableness in the ropes, the hunger and the fear of never seeing Mia, Elena and Alessandra ever again. Plus, he longed for to strangle Leon a bit for this. He had just disappeared years ago and left them to believe he just had moved to Europe because of a common work – not as another criminal junk like themselves.

Dom awoke once again but decided to act as if he was asleep. It was a nice calm feeling that streamed inside him. He enjoyed every single moment of what must be his last.

He had heard men's voices coming from the other side of the glass wall somewhere in the background of his hearing. He had looked up a few times and seen them leaning over paperwork while not paying any attention to him. Once, one of them had opened the door between the rooms and told him what was about to happen unless he told them which organization he worked for. The answer had always been 'There is no organization,' and they had kicked him. But he was fine! It wasn't any deathly kicks and he hadn't even gotten a bruise from them.

But then. But then. Then. It all happened and fell like a bomb over him. Over his mind. Over his energy. Over his all. Over his everything.

Among all male-voices he had heard, a female voice fluttered in a familiar way. It was too familiar. Too familiar. It was a voice he'd hear from the moon. It was a voice he only could hear in old home movies he had taped back when he still had her around. He hadn't heard that voice in years in reality, but he knew. Oh, he'd recognize it everywhere, no matter how loud music would be around him. That voice would always cling in the back of his head.

His eyelids slowly flew up as his eyes opened. In curiousity and fear, his gaze raised from staring down to the floor, to the office opposite him where all the guards planning his death were.

Instead of caring or thinking about how the scares around his wrists cut deeper when he moved in his chair to see her better, he couldn't care less.

The woman had her back turned against him, but he still felt the vibe of whom she reminded him of. And it disturbed him. She sounded like her. She looked like her. At least from behind. He just wanted her to turn around, being Letty. But she was dead. And frankly, what would she do in Germany? In the same compound as him? Even Dom in his weak state knew it wasn't her, but that voice still played in his mind. _"You asked for me," _- The hell it sounded like her!

But after all. His mind was obviously doing tricks with him due the lack of energy. It was probably only a hallucinating. Maybe he'd meet her again in heaven? If that existed. At least he would find out pretty soon.

The only person Dom could identify was Alexander, the man who was leaning down and left a peck on the woman's lips.

"An insider informed us about FBI. They are around the area now. It's dangerous now," Alexander said.

"We'll be fine," the woman assured.

Dom squinted. It hell sounded like her. It did. It did sound like her! But he knew it wasn't her. That Alexander-man was a lucky bastard though. He had a woman who reminded him of Letty and she even had a kid. Damn, that was closer than Dom ever had gotten and ever would.

Taking a deep breath, Dom tilted his head at the side and watched the couple. How he missed her… his Letty. Of all sudden, the thought of dying was a bit tempting. It had been his fault and now he'd get the punishment. But it was in fact a reward. Finally, he'd meet her again.

"No, Letty. We need to leave quite soon," Alexander told the woman. Dom's gaze which had fallen to the floor again rose immediately at the woman. 'Letty?' Hell no! He was just crazy and his mind just played tricks with him. It was impossible. So impossible. When she'd turn around he'd get it confirmed that it just was a woman that had a similar voice.

He began struggling in the ropes in an attempt of getting out of them. He could see Alexander looking over the woman's head and frowning at him.

"What's up with the inmate?" he heard Alexander ask in the office.

In just that second, the woman whirled around and caused Dom's world to collapse. _It was her. _It was _her_.

Her widened eyes, the hair, the face, the eyes! – the reaction.

Leticia Ortiz.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry to leave you right here, but I'm going to Australia on Thursday and I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. I must spend my time planning and packing during these days, so therefore you will probably not hear from me until I come home. I hope you still liked the chapter though :) **


	15. I could lose my heart tonight

**A/N: I don't even know how to start an apology for not updating sooner. I blame it on school... I could only update chapters that I already had written (to some other fanfics), but now I definitely think it's about time I add another chapter to this story. Big shame on me! **

**A big thank you for the reviews to the last chapter! And thaaank you, the one who commented about the spelling thing. I really didn't know how to write that word so thanks! :) And yes, I mean A2 - just didn't know if the 'A' was important or not... And when it comes to the 'HB' - that one I knew and I wanted it that way since Letty and the whole team travel around the whole country. But thanks anyway! :)**

**And oh, have you also seen the picture Vin uploaded with him holding what I suppose is Letty? Awww, I can't wait for that moment to play at the movies!**

**Hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter :) If you don't remember what happened last, please browse the previous chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fast and the Furious<strong>

Euphoria, Furious Six 

**Chapter XV – I could lose my heart tonight**

* * *

><p>For what tops was a second, felt like a complete lifetime passing. Dom's world paused while he stared directly at Letty. Then, he awakened and asked questing. "Letty?"<p>

It didn't take long for him to open his mouth again, now calling out louder and louder. "Letty? Letty!"

He began struggling in the chair and tried to stand up even if it had been impossible before, but the adrenaline caused him to feel no pain and become stronger than ever.

"LETTY! LETTY!" he roared.

Letty on the other side of the glass gasped by surprise. She could read Dom's lips roaring her name over and over again whilst he struggled as much as he possible could in the ropes. Yet, no sound entered the office she was in. It was built that way.

Alexander turned his wondering look from Dom to Letty. "Something wrong babe?" he reacted to her gasp.

Letty glanced for a brief second to Alexander. "No," and when her eyes travelled back to Dom, his actions had increased overly. Naturally, he had heard what nickname Alexander had on her.

Without realizing it, Letty shook her head. "Dom…," she whispered.

"Huh?" Alexander raised his eyebrows.

"What?... Nothing."

Even though feeling slight pain now striking his wrists and ankles, frankly in all places of his body; Dom never stopped fighting. He was going to get himself free! Nothing could stop him _now_.

He could have sworn she was dead. She had been dead. Or maybe it was he who was dead already? But then why did it seem so real? Why did that woman look like Letty, and why did she talk like Letty? _Why was she Letty?_ Letty wasn't supposed to be there.

But at the end of the mere moment, the dog tags hanging in a chain around her neck to rest over her pondering chest let him know the insane truth – it was _his_ Letty.

Then, without tearing her gaze from Dom, she began speaking. "_Where_ did you find _him_?"

"He is the one who killed Jerry and Mr Stevens. You know him?" Alexander asked, very stern when he requested the last part.

Letty figured the possible tramp and immediately shook her head. "Absolutely not."

What was _Dom_ doing there? He wasn't supposed to be there! He was supposed to rotten in hell somewhere on an abandoned island with that skank! He wasn't SUPPOSED to just come back into her life!

But there he was, getting himself killed.

Getting himself killed? He was fucking getting himself killed!

Letty stared into Dom's eyes as he stared into hers. That idiot of a man could never stay out of trouble, huh?

"Diego Sandro will kill him within the next hours," Alexander's acknowledgement was it. She couldn't stand the situation anymore.

As she felt the fluid hit a certain spot in her throat, she ran out of the room. She ran across the hallway. Her arms banged the bathroom door open and then her knees folded in front of the toilet as she threw up.

* * *

><p>Seeing his woman disappear, Dom felt as if a piece of him died once again. "LETTY!" he yelled after her.<p>

Now he had no doubts of it being her. What the fuck though did she do there? And to top it all, she had let another man calling her babe? Who the fuck was he? – Her BOYFRIEND? Alexander – calling HER babe! Was she his 'woman'? 'Course she was! Even in that state, Dom wasn't that dumb to not put two and two together! SHE HAD ANOTHER MAN!

Of all sudden the struggling seemed to pay off. The ropes began loosening. If he managed to get out of them, nothing would be able to stop him. He needed answers from her. He needed to see her, to touch her.

What the hell did she do there? In Berlin? _His _Letty was there. She had been dead for almost two years, and then of all sudden – there she was – in the living body! ALIVE! What the hell! Acting as if nothing had ever happened! Living commonly as she had done back in the days!

And what more? Oh that's right - banging that son of a bitch!

Suddenly it hit Dom like a ton of bricks. The conversation he previously had shared with Alexander echoed in his mind. _"Your kid?" "Kind of. My woman's." _

Was it Letty's kid then? Once again, his struggled increased as the thoughts streamed inside him. If that was his daughter…! But if it wasn't…? Oh, either way the fuck she was in trouble! His anxiety, shock and throbbing heart had turned into pure rage. Hence he was beyond furious.

"Letty! Get your fucking ass back here!" he roared.

* * *

><p>The lower ranked employees eyed Letty wonderingly when she passed them on her way back to the office with weak, shaking legs. Dom was there. And she had to get him out. That moron couldn't keep his ass out of trouble longer then his hair's length.<p>

"Get your asses out of the basement!" Letty called out to give all the teams orders. Scared of her, some of them sighed and tried to stay but eventually gave up and left. The advantage of being in team 1 and girlfriend of Alex, gave her more space to shout out whatever order that pleased her.

Taking a deep breath; Letty gathered herself, pushed the door open into the room and saw two men handle Dom back into the seat. Apparently he had almost succeeded to get out of the grasp.

When he saw her again, he began fighting against everything that wasn't his body - _again_. He struggled like a manic and obviously roared her name all over again, she could tell by his familiar way of moving his lips.

All she could do was staring at him from her side, not being able to give any evidence of whom he was. Even though Alexander loved her and Elaine, Letty was still concerned about the idea of Alex doing something to Ellie in front of her and Dom's eyes as demonstration. That dickhead called Dominic was simply made to fuck up everything. Why could he never stay out of things like this? Mia and Brian had saved his ass from Lompoc. Now it was her turn to save him from this shit.

"You okay?"

Letty nodded.

"His name is Tom Baker. I found his identification card in the wallet," Alexander told her. She raised her eyebrows and then looked at Dom. Tom Baker? So that skank, was she still Elena Neves or somewhat a Baker too?

"Oh, American or Englishman?" Letty inquired.

"American, from New York."

Letty nodded and folded her arms at Dom, seeing him struggle even more. She rolled her eyes at him when she saw his mouth opening and closing, probably still roaring her name. He certainly needed to shut the hell up or the guards would comprehend her name with his yelling.

Alexander put his arm around Letty's waist. She tried to jerk herself out of the grip but it was unpredictable. Dom looked at them with darkened eyes as he finally was tied up for the second time. This time though, the bonds were almost breaking his wrists and ankles by tightness.

"I'm going to breakfast. You coming babe?" she saw Dom's head snap up again at what Alexander had called her. She turned her eyes to Alexander and forced a smile to appear on her face.

"I need to talk to Leon about baby-sitting Ellie tonight," she made up an excuse for not joining him.

Alexander misinterpreted the statement and grinned flirtatiously. "Yeah, can't wait until we get home."

That upset Dom even more. He looked like an enraged bull, ready to attack.

Without having time to react and prevent what was coming, Alexander had already leaned down to give her a longing kiss before leaving. Great. At least her plan seemed to work with getting everybody out of the basement, except one thing though. She only added more anger to Dom with whatever motion she did.

Without tearing her eyes from Dom, she could see in the corner of them how men from team 4 made their way out of the room. He stared back at her with a clenched jaw. She knew him well enough to know he was hurt, in pain. Both physically and mentally.

She eyed the two men who sat in the office, relaxed into a couch each while keeping an eye on the inmate. Letty strolled over to them and nodded towards the exit. "You may leave."

"Huh?" one of them asked.

"You heard me. Leave. Konrad Löwenberg wants me to prepare everything for Diego's future experiment," Letty explained, feeling a bit grumpy when she thought about what would happen if she failed rescuing Dom.

"Okay, whatever. Crazy woman," one of them retorted as he stood up. She swung her arm and punched him right in the stomach, making him double. What she didn't expect was how the other strong man caught her off guard, lifted her with a firm grasp around her jaw line and forced her to face him.

"You may be Löwenberg's girlfriend but in the future when I run this place, you better show us some respect," he spat into her face.

The left arm was out of his grasp and she immediately brought it to his face.

* * *

><p>Dom watched distressed how the man had lifted Letty. This time when he tried to wrestle in the hold it was to no avail. He simply couldn't get out of the grasp. He was stuck, vulnerable and left to experience what fate brought him to.<p>

To his relief, he witnessed how Letty made the other man doubled with a hand over his groin as he stumbled out of the room, joined by the colleague behind.

Right after that, she swung the glass door open and hurried to Dom's side.

"You!" Dom burst out to his woman. Or was she his woman? Of course she was!

Letty looked up at him but kept her mouth shut. Instead she brought out a knife and began cutting the ropes.

"Who was that fucking man?" Dom demanded angrily. When she ignored him he went on. "I asked: Who. Was. That. Fucking. Man?" Dom repeated, emphasizing every single word. When she still ignored him he exploded. If they ever would meet again, this was certainly not what she had expected. She had awaited a hell of a lot more sympathy and happiness she was alive. What he seemed to be focused on; was her being with another man. "Answer me, Letty! You're here _alive_ when you're supposed to be buried in Los Angeles!"

Eventually, Letty looked up after managing cutting a few of the many ropes. "Would you rather have me that way?"

Dom's face got red of anger. "Don't you fucking give me that shit! Hell no!"

"There," she said as the last rope was divided into two halves. She stumbled backwards and tried to stand up but Dom caused her to lose her balance by shoving her harshly.

"You have a kid!" he burst out of anger and pushed her against a wall that wasn't made of glass. Not too hard though. He still didn't want to hurt her.

"You know?" Letty asked startled.

"Oh, yeah! Elaine!" Dom exclaimed before calmly adding. "Mine?"

He grasped her upper arms to pin her against the wall, causing them to feel light breezes from each other lips.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Who else's would it be?"

Dom's jaw clenched again as he rambled potential daddies in his mind.

"You tried to knock me up for months, you son of a bitch!" Letty exclaimed as Dom's expression changed into confusion. "Yeah? You thought I wouldn't notice you switched my birth-control into sugar pills, did you!" she accused.

"You noticed?" Dom suddenly asked very calm as he forgot all about the situation they were in and somewhat proud he had succeeded reaching his target.

"When I wondered how I had ended up pregnant – yes!" she got out his grasp and took a few steps towards the exit.

He was fast to hurry after her and pin her against a new wall. "Don't walk away from me!"

"We have to go, _now_," Letty tried to get out his hold again but failed when he only pressed his body tighter. His fingers ran along her jaw line over to her cheeks, crossing her lips on their way.

"It's really you," he stated and examined her face carefully. He watched her as if she was some kind of a living ghost. "Where is the Elaine?"

"Kindergarten."

"You have her-,"

"Dom, talk in the car. But you need to shut the F as we go to the garage. If anybody sees us, you may say goodbye to Elaine. Got it?" Letty warned him.

His eyes widened in fear before he grunted furiously again. "You got to be fucking kidd-!"

"DOM!" Letty spat and nodded towards the door. She slowly opened it and poked her head out, studying the empty hallway. She heard steps not far away in another hallway. "Come on," she hissed and stepped out of the office. As soon as Dom had joined her, she took a deep breath. Okay, there was no returning now.

She looked around and jogged towards the corner, leaning out with her upper body with narrowed eyes, trying to see if any door was open and the people inside might be able to witness her escaping with Dom.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her as they ran down the hallway right to the staircase. Taking the elevator was too risky. Not only because it was a camera inside which had caught her and Alexander in intimate moments, but anybody could step inside without them being able to predict the scenario.

They ran down the stairs a floor until Letty slowly pushed a heavy metal door open. Dom walked right behind her and took a great look over the big garage. If it hadn't been so dark down there in the big excavated mountain, they would've been spotted long time ago.

They walked along the walls in the shadows to her car. "Get in the backseat and hide," she ordered Dom who rather wanted to drive.

She read his mind, gave him a look and he surrendered. Disapprovingly, he opened the backseat door and lay down.

Letty pulled the car in drive and drove towards the ports. Her heart began beating faster when she saw Eric and Peter approach her car with torches.

"Yo, Letty!" Peter called out and was only by then a few feet away from the car. If he would move the torch in the direction of the backseat he would definitely see Dom.

"I'm about to meet Alexander," she quickly made up, knowing it always made people back off when she didn't want them to be too nosey in what business she did.

"Oh, okay," he said as if it was a reasonable reply.

Letty smiled, put her hand on the screen-plate that was placed next to every port. It opened and in an instant, the tyres of her car screeched.

As soon as she was out on autobahn and nobody could spot them anymore, Dom made his way to the front seat.

"The argument isn't over!" he told her angrily and pointed his forefinger not far from her face.

"What do you want me to say?" she sighed.

"Who was that man?" Dom demanded.

Letty kept her gaze forward on the road. "My man."

Dom growled in frustration and clenched his fingers so hard around the seat that he made holes through the leather. "Married?"

"Not yet."

Dom placed his hand on her arm and dragged it towards him in a similar way Elaine did when she wanted Letty's attention. "What do you mean with 'not yet', huh? There is no 'not yet'! Never going to happen I say! He is out of the picture!"

Letty turned her chocolate eyes to Dom's auburn ones. "You can't just come back into my life after willingly leaving it and think you're the boss!" she said and turned back to the road.

"I did what I had to do! If I had known what trouble you got yourself into I'd never do that!"

Letty chuckled of angriness. "Look who's talking."

"Hey! I was doing fine!"

"No you weren't."

"Still! You pretended to be dead! And keep my daughter from me! What the fu-!"

"Shut it Dom," Letty calmly snarled.

"No I won't shut a damn thing! What have you done Letty? Playing dead?"

Letty bit her lip before answering. "I wanted to move on and forget about my life in L.A. Wanted an exchange after the incident man."

Dom was so frustrated and enraged he was quite out of words. Was she kidding with him? He had mourned her for years! And here she was, playing happily-ever-after with prince charming together with Dom's little baby-girl!

She pulled up into a driveway. "My apartment is in this building. Alexander and I usually live in our house so hopefully you can stay here for a while," she explained.

"I bet you do! Gold-digger! That's why you never came back! You wanted rich money-," His statement made him getting slapped.

"Oh, you know me better than that! And Alexander is a great guy," Letty declared and stepped out of the car. They walked towards the spinning door into the longue-room.

Dom was fuming under his breath and placed his hand firmly and protectively on her lower back. The receptionist eyed them carefully when the arguing 'couple' passed him. He knew who Letty was but that large man was new to him. What he knew about her was that she had a kid, and Alexander was her boyfriend. But that man definitely seemed to be in her close zoon by how he acted with her.

They stepped into the elevator with the same raised voices they had when they had entered the lobby.

"I can't believe you did all this to me! To Mia! _To me!_" he barked and pointed at himself.

Letty practically smashed the 15th floor button in and shot him a glare. "_I_ did? _You_ left me! I was the one to wake up like a hooker with money on the nightstand with _this_," she grabbed the cross that hung in a chain around Dom's neck and held it up for him to see. "_I_ returned to the house and waited for _you_! _I_ found out I was pregnant and spent _my_ days waiting and waiting!"

Dom grabbed her jaw line with his hand and forced her to look up to him. "Why did you go to Brian? That was the worst idea ever!"

"How would I know? - _I just wanted you to come home_!"

"You shouldn't have gone to Brian!"

"I didn't know Fenix was about to kill me!"

"But he didn't manage! And the first thing you do is getting your ass on the first flight to Europe and pretending he killed you!"

Letty jerked her jaw away from his hand as the elevator doors opened and an old lady entered the tiny chamber.

"I was offered a job and new life. Why wouldn't I take it? Better than waiting for someone who never would return!" she yelled back at him, causing the elder lady to jump and raise her eyebrows at the arguing younger people in her eyes.

"Yeah, and you couldn't wait to get that fucking Alexander into your pants!" Dom accused.

"Maybe I couldn't!"

Dom's eyes blackened again as she yelled the last statement.

"You're leaving this apartment before noon and head straight to Tegel. Alexander wouldn't appreciate having the prisoner in his apartment," she then added, showing absolutely no interest in keeping Dom around. All she wanted was for him to go away and let her live her exciting life there with the ones she already had.

"The hell I am! You and Elaine are coming with me if I so have to drag you to the plane myself!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have any opinion, please review :) And once again - I'm so sorry for the delay! **


End file.
